


The Legend of Korra Meets The Divergent Series

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series [1]
Category: The Divergent series: Allegiant, The Divergent series: Insurgent, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, First Person Omniscient, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 90
Words: 48,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine ends up in Chicago after running away from home and is found by Kuvira. Kuvira recruits Christine into her army and with the help of Korra and Baatar, together they face forces of evil that are even stronger than they thought. Although when Christine and her team face a certain group and realize that there's more to the group than they first thought. Will Christine and her team be able to defeat the group and restore balance to the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

I walk around Chicago and duck under cars or into bushes, anything to try not to be caught by The Earth Empire Soldiers. Who knows what will happen if they found me. I run down Michigan Ave and turn left, diving into a nearby ally, just as Kuvira turns to walk down the same street. I look at my clothes, I’m wearing an old Earth Kingdom uniform. But if Kuvira caught me, well then that’s the end of the line for me. I walk slowly at first not wanting to draw attention to myself, because by then Kuvira had turned to walk down the same ally. No one else but me and Kuvira are walking down the ally way. I turn my head and notice that she’s still following me. I reach the end of the ally and then break into a sprint. I hear footsteps behind me and I know that Kuvira is following me, I try to run faster but I can’t because I’m running at my max speed. I run for what seems like a while, until I turn another corner. Then I come to a sudden stop and see a few of the soldiers from her army and turn around and sprint back in the same direction at I had come from. Seconds later the soldiers come chasing after me. I continue running. I turn another corner and skid to a stop. I also try not to breathe too loudly. Kuvira stands in that exact same ally looking in the opposite direction. I start to back up slowly, but then I hit something hard and I let out a groan—louder than I meant for it to be. I turn around and see that the soldiers have caught up to me and that I had backed into one of them. He puts a pair of metal handcuffs on me and pushes me forwards.

“Kuvira.” one of the soldiers says.

“Yes.” Kuvira says, without turning around.

“We caught someone.” the soldier says.

At that statement, Kuvira turns around slowly and looks at me.

“That’s the girl I tried to catch earlier,” Kuvira says. “Great job guys.”

I just stare at Kuvira and it feels like someone has their hand wrapped around my throat. I let out a wheezed breath.

Finally, Kuvira smiles and says. “Hi, sweetie, what’s your name?”

“Christine.” I say quietly.

“That’s a wonderful name, now what brings you to Chicago Christine?” Kuvira asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Well... Um.” I start to say, but then I start to cry.

Kuvira looks at her soldiers and nods. They let me go, take off the metal handcuffs and walk away.

Kuvira walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Come on, what is it? You can tell me. I won’t hurt you. Where are your parents?” she says calmly.

I wipe my eyes, look at her and say “Well… I’m all alone, I don’t have a family.”

“Oh. Well, how about you come live with me, I can help you.” says Kuvira.

“Really? Are you sure?” I ask.

“Of course. Come on.” she says with a small smile.

“Okay.” I say calmly.

Kuvira and I walk together towards her camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira gives Christine a new life, but first Christine must go through new changes

We reach a part of Chicago that I recognize. We are near Erudite headquarters and my heart jumps a little. We walk to Kuvira’s house and when we get inside, we walk to the living room and there is a man with black hair, a goatee and glasses sitting on the couch reading a book. I stand behind Kuvira, I’m still unsure about everything.

“Baatar. I have important news.” Kuvira says and she smiles at me. I stand beside her and hold onto her arm.

“Alright what is it? I’m kind of in the middle of something.” Baatar says without looking up.

“Junior look at me when I’m talking to you.” Kuvira says, sounding irritated.

Baatar Jr. looks at Kuvira and says. “I told you never to call me that.”

“I know, but it's the only way I can get your attention these days.” Kuvira says with a sigh.

“Alright I get your point, so what is it?” he asks.

“I found this little girl wandering around Chicago, so I stopped her and asked her where her parents were and you won’t believe this but she doesn’t have a family.” Kuvira says.

“Really? Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” he says. Then he adds with a smirk. “Then you two will get along greatly.”

Kuvira’s face turns red and she says. “Baatar now’s not the time.”

“Oh right sorry,” he says. Then he adds. “Are going to introduce me?”

“Oh right,” Kuvira turns to me and motions to Baatar and says. “Christine this is Baatar Jr.,” Then she turns back to Baatar, motions to me and says. “Baatar this is Christine.”

I walk over to him, shake his hand and say. “It's nice to meet you.”

He nods and then says. “Alright, well I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you two, in the morning.”

“Where am I going to sleep?” I ask Kuvira.

“There is a house next door to this one. No one’s in it, you could stay there.”

“Thank you.” I say and I give her a salute.

“Goodnight, Christine.” she says.

“Goodnight, Kuvira.” I say and I walk out of her house and next door to mine. I open up the door and walk inside. I close the door and lock it. I walk up to my bedroom and close the door, but then my doorbell rings. I walk back downstairs, open up the door and see Kuvira standing there.

“I forgot to give you more clothes.” she says, as she hands me a bag full of Earth Empire uniforms.

“Thank you, but why are you giving me the Earth Empire uniform?” I ask.

“I’m giving them to you because I would love it if you were part of The Earth Empire army. What do you say?”

“Yes! I would love to. Thank you.” I say happily.

“No problem,” she says. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” I say and she closes the door and locks it.

I walk back up to my bedroom, close the door, set my alarm, hop into bed and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys like it. Have fun reading


	3. Guidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is now part of Kuvira's army, but will she be good enough?

My alarm goes off at six in the morning. I hop out of bed and put on one of my Earth Empire uniforms, walk downstairs and have breakfast. Once I’m finished, I walk over to the door and open it. Kuvira stands outside, with her hand on the door.

“Good morning Great Uniter.” I say with a smile.

“Good morning Christine,” Then she adds. “Please, just call me Kuvira.”

“Okay,” I clear my throat and say. “So Kuvira. What do we have planned for today?”

“Well, I was thinking that since you're going to be part of my army, that I was going to teach you how to metalbend.” she says with a small smile.

“Yes, I would love it. Thank you.” I say.

“Well let’s get started.” she says.

We walk out of the house and walk to a sparing circle, when we get there Kuvira bends a piece of a metal meteor into her hand.

“These metal meteors have a unique bending property, making it easier to bend.” Kuvira says, as she bends it into a star, then she passes it to me and I try to bend it. But nothing works. “Try to focus on the small pieces of earth, within the metal.” she says calmly.

I take a deep breath, drop into my metalbending stance and focus my energy on the small pieces of earth in the metal, soon I feel a connection and I move my hand and the metal forms into a ball.

I look at Kuvira and say. “It worked!”

“Great job.” she says.

“Now, lets try something different.” Kuvira says as she puts two spools of metal cables on each side of my uniform. I take a deep breath and fire out both of my metal cables and Kuvira dodges the attack. She then fires a few metal strips at me and I yelp and dive out of the way. The strips fly past me.

“Okay, that will need some work.” Kuvira says as she walks over to me and helps me up.

“Sorry about that.” I say.

“No. It fine, I just kind of got lost in the moment, it's been awhile since I’ve trained someone.” she says, smiling.

“You’re a great teacher for metalbending you know that.” I say, with a smile.

“Thank you, I had a great teacher as well.” she says.

“Who was your teacher?” I ask.

Kuvira looks at me and says. “You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kuvira sighs and then says. “My teacher was the leader of Zaofu. I was the captain of her guards.”

“Su Beifong was your teacher. Wow, that must have wonderful,” I say, unable to contain my shock. “Is that why Baatar Jr. is with you?”

“Yes, he came with me to help stabilize The Earth Empire and it was wonderful having Su as my teacher.”

“What happened? How did you end up in Chicago?”

Kuvira looks away for a second, then says. “Three years ago, after the fall of the Earth Queen. Raiko and Tenzin came to see Su, I attended the meeting as well. Raiko expressed his concerns on what might happen if no one took control of the problem in The Earth Kingdom. I tried to persuade Su to take control and she refused. I decided to help by bringing back order in Chicago and then expand from there. Baatar decided to come along to help.”

“Wow. Well, you’re doing a great job at stabilizing the Earth Empire.” I say with a smile.

“Thank you.” she says.

I nod.

“Alright, I think that’s enough training for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kuvira has taught Christine how to metalbend and Kuvira has also given her a little bit of information on her background


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has learnt metal bending. Meanwhile Baatar Jr. expresses his concerns.

We walk back to Kuvira’s house and when we get there, Baatar is standing in the living room with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Where have you been? I was starting to get worried.”

“We were just practicing metalbending Baatar, there’s no need to get angry.” Kuvira says calmly.

Baatar gives me a dirty look and I hide behind Kuvira. “Yeah sure. If you say so.” he says bitterly.

“What’s the problem Baatar?” Kuvira asks, sounding upset.

“Oh, nothing. There’s no problem.” Baatar says rolling his eyes.

Kuvira turns to me and says. “Why don’t you go back to your house, alright. I’ll see you in the morning.”

I nod and walk out of her house.

When I get back to my house. I sit on the couch for a few minutes and stare into darkness. Then I walk upstairs to my bedroom and fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake to my alarm going off. I sit up and then hop off the bed to get dressed. Then I walk downstairs and walk to the door and open it up.

“Good morning Kuvira.” I say with a salute.

“Good morning to you too Christine,” she says, then she adds. “I brought you something.” Kuvira hands me another bag full clothes.

I take it from her and then say. “You know that I still have the other ones you gave me right?”

“Yeah, I know. Just have a look at the uniforms.” she replies.

I take out a pair of the uniforms and look at the metal pads on the shoulders and the two chevrons on the right arm and notice that there are two chevrons on the right arm of the uniform.

“Why are you giving me a Corporal uniform?” I ask. “I’ve only been part of your army for like two days.”

“Because you’ve proven your worth. You’re very determined, smart and I think that you should be a Corporal in my army. Not to mention the fact that you’re an excellent metalbender.” she smiles a little.

“Thank you,” I say, with a smile, then I add. “Just let me get changed into my new uniform.”

“Of course.” she says

I nod and run upstairs to my bedroom and put on my new green uniform. I put on my new black boots, which have metal rings on the edges of them, next I put on the green shirt which has a belt and the two spirals of metal cables. The green shirt also has two markings on the right arm, saying that my rank is of a corporal. There’s also metal shoulder pads, three rings of metal strips that have several layers on both arms and finally I put on my gloves which of course are green. Then I walk downstairs again and join Kuvira at the breakfast table. We sit there in silence for a few minutes before I say “I like this new uniform.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Kuvira says with a smile.

“Me too.” I reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So I seems Baatar Jr. isn't all that happy with Christine being part of Kuvira army.


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has practiced more of her metalbending. Trouble starts to brew.

After breakfast, me and Kuvira walk back to the sparring circle. I drop into my metalbending stance and just as Kuvira is giving instructions on what to do, I fire out my metal cables at her and she dives out of the way.  
“Whoa easy!” she exclaims.  
“Sorry.” I say and I metalbend the cables back.  
“Well, you have the control part of metalbending down.” she says as she gets up off the ground and dusts herself off.  
I laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” Kuvira asks, raising an eyebrow at me.  
“Well its just that… I forgot to tell you, but I already know how to metalbend.” I say with a smile.  
“Oh okay.” Kuvira says.  
“Anyway, we should get back to sparring.” I say.  
“Okay.” she says.  
“Are you ready?” I ask.  
Kuvira nods then fires out her metal strips. I dodge the attacks and then fire out a few of my own metal strips. Kuvira dodges the attacks and then I fire out my metal cable, it wraps around her wrist and I yank my arm back. Kuvira flies towards me, I undo the cable at the last second and Kuvira comes crashing into me. We fall to the ground and then we start laughing.  
“Wow.” Kuvira says and she coughs. The impact with the ground knocked the wind out of both of us.  
“Are you okay?” I ask with a worried tone.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. You had just knocked the wind out of me.” she says.  
“Okay.” I say.  
We get up off the ground, I look over Kuvira’s shoulder and see Baatar Jr. standing there.  
“Kuvira?” I say.  
“Yes.” she says.  
“Baatar Jr. is standing behind you.” I say, with a forced smile.  
“What?” she says as she turns around. Then she sees him standing there. “Hello, Baatar.”  
Baatar Jr. nods and says “Hello Kuvira.” He turns to me and nods “Christine.”  
I nod back in response.  
“So what’s up?” she asks him.  
“Well.” He scoffs. “While you two were off having fun, Su and her family attacked the camp.”  
“What?” Kuvira says unable to contain her shock.  
“Why did she attack the camp?” I ask.  
“If I knew, I would’ve told you.” he says with a scowl.  
I put my hands up in defeat and quit talking.  
“Well thank you for letting me know. Is everyone okay?” she asks.  
“Yeah everyone is fine. Su got away though.” Baatar says with a shrug.  
“We’ll find them.” Kuvira says, with a reassuring nod.  
“Okay.” he says and he walks away.  
Once Baatar is gone I turn to Kuvira and ask “What’s up with him?”  
“I don’t know. He’s always like that when I recruit new people into my army.” Kuvira says with a shrug.  
“So this is my fault.” I say quietly.  
“No. Its not your fault, he just needs time to adjust to this new change.” she says.  
“Okay.” I say, unconvinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Su has attacked the camp looking for Kuvira, things can't get any worse. Can it?


	6. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su has attacked the camp. Meanwhile Baatar Jr. has a talk with Christine.

We walk back to our camp and it seems that Baatar was right. It seems that Su and her family paid a visit to our camp.  
“Su came to the camp looking for you. I told her that you weren’t here and she attacked the camp.” Baatar says with a sigh.  
“We’ll find them.” Kuvira sighs, then she says to me “Su has always been… complicated.”  
“I can tell.” I say as I look around the camp. I see that most of the soldiers' tents had been set on fire, but our houses are fine.  
Kuvira lets out another sigh and I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She squeezes my hand and then lets go.  
“Hey, its okay.” I say in a reassuring voice.  
“Yeah. Su attacks the camp and you say its okay.” Baatar Jr. says bitterly.  
I turn to him and say “Hey. What is your problem?”  
“Nothing.” He says with a smirk.  
“Wipe that smirk off your face and tell me.” I say, sounding irritated.  
Baatar’s smirk disappears and is replaced with a scowl.“Its nothing.”  
“Fine have it your way.” I start to walk towards him, but something stops me. I turn around only to see Kuvira holding me back.  
“Don’t.” she says.  
“Okay.” I sigh.  
Kuvira looks back at Baatar and says “Why don’t you go back to the house. I’ll see you later.”  
“Fine.” He lets out a sigh and walks away.

* * *

After me and Kuvira have put out the fire, we walk back to our houses. I walk towards mine, but when I get inside, I see Baatar Jr. standing in my kitchen.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask.  
“I’m here because I to talk to you about something.” Baatar Jr. says calmly.  
“Okay,” I say. “What is it?”  
“I thought that I would make it clear to you that: you’ll never take my place in Kuvira’s army.” He says with a smirk.  
“What are you talking about?” I ask.  
“You think that you’re Kuvira’s favorite. Well think again, I’m her fiancé. She cares about me more than she ever cared about you.”  
I smirk and say “Well that’s your opinion. Now get out of my house.”  
Baatar puts his hands up and walks to the door. But before he walks out he says “Just think about it. You know I’m right.”  
“Get Out!” I yell.  
“Alright, alright.” he says with a laugh and he walks out of my house.  
I walk to the door and yell “Hey Junior!”  
Baatar Jr. turns around. “What?”  
“Did you know that when Kuvira found me, she said that I could stay here?” Then I close the door and lock it. Then I head up to my bedroom. I close my door and fall onto my bed.  
I need to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all I wonder why Su has attacked the camp looking for Kuvira. Second of all what's up with Baatar Jr.?


	7. Inner Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira has plans for Christine.

I walk towards Christine’s house. I have some important news to tell her. On my way there though, some people, who are under my rule, aren’t following protocol. I turn towards them and say “Everyone is supposed to stay in their homes until further notice.” The people who are out of there homes dive back in and lock their doors. I continue my way towards Christine’s house, I need to talk to her about something. When I get there, I knock two times and then four times. I stand outside until finally Christine answers the door, wearing her Earth Empire uniform.  
“Great Uniter Kuvira!” she exclaimed with a quick salute.  
“Morning Christine.” I return the salute and we stand in silence for a few minutes.  
Finally I start speaking again “So I wanted to talk to about something.”  
“Okay.” Christine says, her voice shaking a little. “What is it?”

* * *

 

“I would like it if you were part of my inner circle.” I say.  
“So… you want me to be part of your inner circle?, wow… I… um… I don’t know what to say.” Christine says.  
“So what do you think? You can think about it.” I say with a slight smile.  
“Yes of course, I would love too.” she replies with a smile.  
“Well come on then, let’s get started.” I wave my hand towards the door motioning for her to follow. She doesn’t hesitate, we walk out of her house side by side.

* * *

 

“So where are we going?” Christine asks as we jog to catch up to the train, I hop on it while it’s moving and Christine get’s on after me.  
I look out the train window and say “Just wait and you’ll see.”  
Christine nods and then asks “Where’s Bolin, Baatar and the rest of your army.”  
I look at her, raise both my eyebrows and say “Christine you ask a lot of questions but I will answer some of them. For your first question: Bolin and Baatar have to make sure that our camp is safe from people who wish to destroy it, for your second: My soldiers are still there to make sure that there is Peace and Order within the Earth Empire.”  
Christine nods and we go back to looking out the window again.  
When we look out the window this time though, we see silver metal domes that are just opening up to signal to its people that it is morning and safe to come out. Christine looks at me, as she realizes where we are going: Zaofu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on the story will be told from Kuvira perspective and also this crosses over with the first book. This book is the prequel to the first one.


	8. Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Kuvira have arrived at Zaofu.

The train slows as we near Zaofu, I lean out the side of the car, then I look back at Christine and yell “Jump!”  
We jump out of the car and I land on my feet and stand. Christine lands and runs a few steps to regain her balance. Then we start to walk to the house that belongs to Suyin Beifong and her family. We travel down the corridors until we reach the living room. I open up the door and walk in, with Christine trailing in behind me. Inside the living room is Baatar Sr., Su, Opal and the twins Wing and Wei.  
“What are you two doing here?” Su says as she looks from me to Christine and back again.  
“Have you had time to re-think my offer because I would hate for to say no.” I simply state.  
Su was about to speak, but Christine interrupts her and asks “What offer?” She then turns to me and says “What is going on here?”  
I finally look at her and say “We are uniting the Earth Empire, you know this Christine.”  
Christine nods and smiles “Right I keep forgetting about that.”  
Su gives Christine a shocked look and says “Christine, you have no idea what’s going on.”  
“Of course I do!” she says. “You have no idea what we’ve been doing Su, we are making the Earth Empire a better place to live!”  
She looks back at me and says “Maybe we should go and let them think about your offer a little more.”  
I nod and walk out of the room with Christine following behind me.

* * *

When we get back to Chicago, we don’t go back to our camp, instead, we walk to Erudite Headquarters and straight to the lab. Once we’re inside the lab, I walk over to the wall panel and open it up, revealing different colored serums. I pull out several red colored ones, close the wall panel, puts the serums in a black box and sets it down on a table.  
I turn back to Christine and say “There we go. Alright let’s go back to our camp and get some sleep, we have a busy day planned tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” she says “Let’s go then.”

* * *

We make our way to our houses, but before Christine turns towards hers, she gives me a worried look and says “Kuvira, I have a bad feeling something is going to happen tonight, so be careful.”  
I take my time responding “Oh quit being so paranoid Christine, nothing is going to happen, I assure you that I’ll be safe. But if you think that something is going to happen then you have to be on alert tonight, to make sure that nothing does happen. But only if you so choose to. If not, then goodnight Christine, have a good sleep.”  
Christine takes her time responding “Okay, but just to make sure you’re okay, can I stay near your house until I feel like you’re safe. Please?”  
I laugh a little and say “Well you’re a funny little girl aren’t you.” Then I add “Just go back to your house, I’ll be fine, plus I have Baatar with me- oh wait he’s on break- any way you should get some sleep. It’s almost- holy crap it’s three in the morning.”  
“Okay.” Christine says “I’ll go back to my house, but if you need anything just call me from yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that Christine is helping Kuvira unite the Earth Empire. But Zaofu won't join. What will happen next?  
> Also Memory Serum?  
> Hmm.  
> What will happen?


	9. Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews for Kuvira

I walk back to my house, but when I get there I hear muffled shouts coming from somewhere. But before I can find the source of the sound, I feel a sharp pain in my neck and my vision starts to go black at the edges. I put my hand where the source of the pain is. But before I can do anything, I fall to the ground, I try to stay awake but I can’t. My body becomes weak and my eyes close.  
“That should keep her unconscious for a while.” says a voice.

* * *

Christine walks downstairs to her living room and sits on the couch. She stares into her pitch black living room, she sees movement outside out of the corner of her eye and looks out the window. But by then whatever it was is gone. She walks towards her door, puts her hand on the doorknob, takes a deep breath. She then opens up the door and walks towards Kuvira’s house.

* * *

When she get’s there, she knocks on the door and get’s no answer. Christine tries the door and finds it unlocked. She walks into the house and hears muffled shouts coming from one of the closets, she opens the closet only to find Baatar Jr. with his hands tied with rope and a cloth wrapped around his mouth. Christine takes the cloth from his mouth and Baatar yells “They have her!”  
Christine sees a flash of light outside and looks to her right. She sees three figures running away with a fourth figure slung across a shoulder. She sees one with gray hair, two boys with identical faces and the fourth figure - who is slung across a shoulder -, has black hair and is wearing a forest green uniform, with its normal metal plates on the shoulders and back. Kuvira.

* * *

Christine runs through the camp and after the people who have Kuvira, they run faster, even though they don’t know that Christine is following them. When they near the train, Christine yells “Let her go!”  
The one with gray hair turns around and Christine lets out a startled gasp “Su!”  
The two other boys- Wing and Wei - who have Kuvira start to run again and Christine doesn’t waste any time, she bends the metal cable from her uniform and it wraps around the twins, they drop Kuvira to the ground, Su bends her own metal cable at Christine and she dodges the attack. Christine bends the cable back at Su. Kuvira is still lying on the ground motionless.  
“Su!” Christine yells “Why are you doing this?!”  
Su doesn’t respond, she just stares at me with a glare in her eyes. Then she turns back towards Kuvira and slowly bends out a small plated sword from her metal armor. Christine picks up her radio and sends a message to the other soldiers at the camp “We’re under attack, Kuvira has been captured just north of the camp, send reinforcements quick. Until then I hold them off.” Christine turns back to Su and says “You’re making a mistake, if you lay a hand on Kuvira, I’ll wipe out your entire city.” Then Christine adds “Then your entire family.”  
Su turns around slowly, looks at Christine with a panicked look in her eyes and says “What! No, you wouldn’t!”  
Christine nods and says “Of course I would, you need to remember who you’re talking to. Now you can attack Kuvira and risk losing your life, your family’s life and your city or you can let Kuvira go and surrender the city. Now, what are you going to do?”  
Su starts to bend the metal sword back into her armor, but Christine stops her and says “Give me your sword and metal cable, in fact, give me all your armor.”  
Su doesn’t hesitate, she hands over all their armor until they have nothing but their clothes and by then the soldiers have shown up.  
“Take Su and the rest of her family and put them in the prison. Make sure it’s either a wooden box or a platinum cell. Though I think the platinum cells will do. Go now!” she says to the soldiers, then she adds “Don’t forget platinum handcuffs and don’t take them off until they’re in their cells and one last thing, put Su and the rest of her family in separate cells far away from each other.”  
The soldiers take them to the prison and as soon as they leave, Christine walks over to Kuvira, swings her over her shoulder and runs back to the house.

* * *

When Christine gets there she finds Baatar Jr. and lays Kuvira down on her bed in her room. Then she looks at Baatar Jr. and says “I’m sorry that I left you in the closet. I should’ve let you out before I ran off. I’m so sorry.”  
Baatar looks and Christine and says “No. It’s alright, you had to stop Su and her family from killing Kuvira, it’s okay, I understand.”  
Christine looks at him and smiles. Then she says “Thank you for understanding. How about you get some sleep, I’ll look after Kuvira for you. Plus now I can’t sleep because of what happened."  
He nods and goes to sleep on the couch. Christine stays by Kuvira’s side and watches her to make sure she’s safe. As soon as Baatar Jr. is asleep, Christine hops onto the bed and lays down next to Kuvira and eventually, she drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Su cannot stop can she.


	10. The Battle of Zaofu pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has saved Kuvira. But Su and her family aren't so lucky.

I wake up as consciousness returns back to me, “Uhh, what happened? I feel so weak,” I mumble.  
“Morning.” says a voice.  
I open my eyes and try to sit straight up, groaning in pain in the process. Someone lightly lays me back down again.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe. I had to get you out of there.”  
I open my eyes, look around the room and notice Christine standing beside the bed. “Christine, wh- what are you doing here and you had to get me out of where?” I say weakly.  
Christine takes a deep breath before saying “You were almost assassinated by Su and her family, but I stopped them and saved your life.”  
“Wait.” I say. “Su tried to kill me, why?”  
Christine shakes her head “I don’t know.”  
Then I say “Where are they? What did you do to them?”  
“I put them all in separate cells far away from each other in the prison.” she says calmly, then she adds “Oh and by the way, after the attack, Su surrendered Zaofu.”  
“That’s good.” I say. “That’s very good Christine.”  
Christine smiles and says “Well I should go, you need to rest.”  
Just before Christine starts to leave, I grab her arm and she stops and turns around.  
I look up at her and say “Can you stay with me? Just for a little longer?”  
Christine smiles, lays down next to me and says “Always. I’ll never leave you. I promise.

* * *

Later that day when I’m fully rested and able to walk, we go visit Su and her family in prison. We walk down corridor after corridor.  
I give Christine a puzzled look and say “Christine, where are you keeping them?”  
Christine keeps walking and says “They are all in separate cells.”  
“Platinum cells?” I ask.  
Christine shrugs and says “It was that or a wooden box, but we only have the one box and I wanted to keep them separate from each other. Plus we have a dozen platinum cells.”  
I’m just about to say something to Christine when we walk past Wing’s cell, then Wei’s cell and finally Su’s cell. Each cell is guarded by one of the soldiers. We stop in front of the door, the guard nods and walks away. Christine slides the little slot on the door open and says “Su hope you had enough sleep because you have a visitor.”  
Then Christine opens the door and Su just glares, first at Christine and then at me. I don’t say anything, I just look at Su for a few minutes, then look at Christine and say “Alright close it up.”

* * *

After the visit with Su. Christine and I take a trip back to Zaofu, to let the people know that Christine and I are now their rightful leaders. We walk to the town square and I make the announcement to the city. “Citizens of Zaofu.” My voice is loud and clear and echoes throughout the city. “Late last night your leader Suyin Beifong attempted to attack me last night while I slept, rest assured, I will not take it out on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu, as long as your remaining leaders meet me tonight for the unconditional surrender of your city. That is all.”

* * *

Later that night me and Christine walk to the battlefield where we will meet whoever they send. Ten minutes later Korra shows up with Jinora and Opal.  
“Release my family now!” shouts Opal.  
“I’ve already laid out my terms.” I say.  
“Where’s Bolin? I know he would never go along with this.” Opal says.  
“Bolin is with my fiancé making sure that there is order in Chicago, you two have been apart for some time, and I can assure you that he’s on board with my plans.” I simply state.  
Opal looks over at Korra and says “Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with.”  
Korra looks back at Opal and says “No. I’m only going to use that as a last resort.” Then she turns back to me and says “I can’t just let you take the city.”  
“Avatar Korra you are interfering with Earth Empire business.” I say, then I add “The only way to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now, what are you going to do?”  
“I guess you’re not giving me a choice.” Korra says.  
“Fine.” I say.  
Then I turn back to Christine and say “I want you to know that, I would never ask you to do something that I’m not willing to do myself, so rather than risk your life, I will fight the Avatar one-on-one.”  
I turn back to Korra and say “Korra if you win, you can do whatever it is with Zaofu. But after I beat you, I want out of my way for good.”  
“You want to fight the Avatar,” Korra says “Then let’s finish this. Right here. Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Korra have challenged Kuvira to fight for Zaofu


	11. The Battle of Zaofu pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is battling for the fate of Zaofu, who will win Kuvira or Korra

Jinora and Opal look at Korra and say. “Be careful.” and walk to the other end of the field.

I turn towards Christine and say “Why don’t you sit this one out. I can handle Korra on my own.”

Christine nods and gives me a salute before walking towards the opposite end of the field. I turn back to Korra and say with a smirk “Use whatever you want, all the elements, the Avatar State, anything you need. I know you’re a little rusty.”

“Enough talk.” Korra says as she lets out a stream of fire blasts. I evade the attacks and then shoot two metal strips at Korra, one on her left hand and one on her right ankle and I flip her over on her side. Korra slams into the ground.

“Looks like the Avatar is a little off her game.” I taunt as I get ready for another attack.

Korra slowly pushes herself up and fires both air and a rock at me and I easily evade the attack and as soon as Korra lands on the ground, I launch a rock at Korra’s stomach. This goes on for several minutes, Korra throwing attacks at me and then always getting hit with either earth or metal.

At one point Korra gets knocked to the ground and I tease her again by saying “Come on Avatar get up, show me what you’ve got.” At another point, I knock Korra down and run at her to finish it. Korra looks up at me and quickly entered the Avatar State. Korra let out two blasts of air that knock me off my feet and sends me flying backward. I groan as I hit the ground several times, before coming to a stop. I lie there on the ground as Korra hovered me with a giant boulder. I look up at Korra and she lets out a yelp, exits the Avatar State and falls to the ground.

I don’t do anything for a few seconds, then I look at Korra and say “I knew you were weak.”

Korra tries to run at me, but she doesn’t get far. I bend two of my metal strips at her and they wrap around her wrists and then I slam her into the ground. To which I incase her in rocks and earth. I was just about to end Korra with my metal blades which I had sharpened to a point when both Jinora and Opal blast me with their airbending. I go flying backward, but before I hit the ground Christine catches me and lets me go.

“You broke our agreement.” I say to Jinora and Opal.

I turn to Christine and say “Attack!”

She runs forward towards the two Airbenders, but they create a giant tornado to keep us at bay.  
A few moments later Korra wakes up and breaks through the rocks and earth surrounding her body, then suddenly an air bison swoops down with Meelo at the rains. They lift Korra from the ground and put her in the saddle on the bison and fly away. As they leave Christine walks up beside me and we both cheer and yell “Zaofu is ours!”  
We announce the news to the people of Zaofu. Who now kneel before their new leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems Korra has got her butt kicked by Kuvira and still is hallucinating Anti Korra.  
> That scene (Where Korra was hallucinating Anti Korra) was hard to write.  
> I love writing. :)  
> Hope you're enjoyed it.


	12. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Kuvira now control the whole Earth Empire.

Later we go back to my house in Chicago, then we take another trip to visit Su and her family in the prison. We stop at Su’s cell first and are greeted with scowls and hateful looks. “I can’t believe you work for her Christine, I thought you cared for the Beifong family, now I can see that you don’t.”  
“Well you see Su.” Christine says. “I do care, but you and your boys are the ones who tried to assassinate Kuvira, which is what caused her to attack Zaofu. She did say that she wasn’t going to make any moves until Korra got back to her. So you can’t blame it on us, if you had just surrendered none of this would’ve happened.”  
Me and Christine walk away from the cells, but as we leave Christine grabs one of the soldiers and says to him “I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight so keep an eye on all the cells, okay?”  
He nods and gets two more soldiers to watch each of the cells.

* * *

When me and Christine reach my house again, we go to the living room and collapse onto the couch and lean into one another.  
Christine looks up at me and says “Oh shoot.”  
I look back at her and say “What? What is it?”  
“Remember the red colored serums that we left in the black box at Erudite Headquarters.” she says.  
“Yes. The memory serum.” I say. “What about it?”  
“Well I was thinking if we used it on the people in Chicago and the people in Zaofu, then they won’t remember a time that you weren’t in charge, just a thought, I’ll let you think about it. In the meantime I’m going to find Baatar Jr. and tell him what we are thinking of doing. Okay?” she says.  
“Okay.” I say.  
Christine gets up and walks out of the room.

* * *

Christine walks around the camp, looking everywhere for Baatar Jr. when she’s unable to find him, she walks up to one of the guards and asks “Have you seen Baatar Jr.? I can’t find him anywhere.”  
The guard thinks about this for a second and says “I think he went to the lab in Erudite headquarters to get something.”  
“Oh,” Christine says “Well thanks.”  
“No problem.” The guard says.

* * *

Christine runs back to Kuvira’s house and bursts through the door.  
“Kuvira!!” she yells.  
I jump up off the couch.  
“What is it?” I ask.  
“We need to leave right now.” she says.  
“Why?” I ask.  
“I think Baatar is going to use the memory serum on Chicago and Zaofu I think he overheard our conversation last night and took it seriously. So we need to leave right now.”  
“No,” I say. “He wouldn’t. Would he?”  
“Come on.” Christine says and she tugges on my arm, but I stay put.  
“I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying here.” I insist.  
“Fine.” Christine groans.

* * *

Later Christine goes to the lab in Erudite headquarters only to find Baatar taking out all of the memory serum from the wall panel. She stands just outside of the room. Just in case he decides to close the door and lock it.  
“What are you doing?” she asks.  
He jumps and nearly drops one of the vials he’s holding and looks at her. “Oh Christine, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
“As I said before: What are you doing?”  
“Nothing. I’m… I’m not doing anything.” He says, trying to keep his voice steady.  
“Uh huh,” she says. “Then why do you have all the memory serum out?”  
Baatar Jr. doesn't say anything he just glares at her and she notices another serum in his pocket, this one is purple. Christine looks over at the table and notices more of the purple colored serum, she instantly recognizes it as the death serum. He notices that she’s looking at the death serum and says “Ah so now you know what I’m up to.”  
“What are you doing with both the memory serum and death serum?” Christine asks carefully.  
“Well, I’m… you’ll find out soon enough.” He says.  
Christine quickly runs into the room and grab one vial of the death serum and one vial of the memory serum and sprints out of the room and metalbends the door closed so he can’t follow her. Then she turns and runs down the hallway towards the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shakes Head*  
> What is Baatar Jr. up to?  
> Also death serum?


	13. More Than Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar's plans are finally revealed.

Christine runs faster and faster until she gets to the platinum cells, she stops in front of Su’s cell first. Christine unlocks the cell and opens the door. Su gives Christine the same look she gave her last time and says “What are you doing here? Get out!”  
“Su,” Christine says. “Listen to me, I’m going to get you and your family out of here. But we need to be careful.”  
She scoffs and says “Since when does that matter to you?”  
“Su look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice.”  
“No!” she says. “I’m not coming with you!”  
Christine lets out a frustrated yell. “First Kuvira and now you! Come on let’s go. If we don’t leave now either we will be dead or we won’t remember anything!”  
“Wait what do you mean?” Su asks.  
“Your son Baatar Jr. wants to release the memory serum and the death serum on the city. So unless you want to be here when that happens then I’ll leave you and your family in the cells. If not, then I suggest you come with me.” Christine locks her cell again and starts to walk away when she yells “No wait Christine, I want to come with you. Don’t leave me and my family here!”  
Christine turns around and says “Now that is what I like to hear.”  
She unlocks Su’s cell and we walk towards the other cells. First, she unlocks Wing’s cell and then she unlocks Wei’s cell and gives them back all their armor.

* * *

As they walk towards the living room Christine looks back at them and say “I’m sorry for all the pain me and Kuvira caused you and your family.”  
It takes them a few minutes to respond. “It's okay. We knew you and Kuvira didn’t mean it.”  
Christine is just about to respond when we reach the living room door. She opens it up and I jump off the couch and gives Christine a questioning look. “You’d better have a good explanation for this.”  
“Of course I do,” Christine says to me. She pulls out the two vials that she had in her pocket. “I was telling you that Baatar was up to something, but you didn’t listen.” She hands me both vials and I take them and look from the red serum to the purple serum, then back at Christine.  
“What is this?” I ask.  
“Well, the red one is the memory ser-”  
I glare at her and say “I know the red one is memory serum, but what about this one?”  
I hold up the vial with the purple serum inside.  
“That is the death serum.” Christine says.  
“Why do you have death serum with you?” I ask Christine raising an eyebrow at her.  
“As I been trying to tell you, Baatar wants to use it on Chicago and-” Christine looks back at Su and her family and starts to cry. “And Zaofu.”  
“What?” says Su and her two sons. I look at Christine in shock and so does Su and her boys.  
“Why?” They all ask.  
“I don’t know,” Christine says as she quits crying. “All I know is that we need to get everyone out of Chicago and we need to get them out fast before Baatar releases it.”  
“When do you think he will release it?” I ask Christine.  
“As I had said before: I don’t know.”  
“Alright,” I say to the rest of the group. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kuvira, Christine, Su and Wing and Wei are going to evacuate Chicago. These next chapters are going to be intense.


	14. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evacuations are underway.  
> Christine makes a startling choice.

We make our through the camp in Chicago, going door to door, telling the people to evacuate quickly and quietly and after our camp has been evacuated, we move onto the rest of the city and do the same thing. After half of the city is out, we walk towards the edge of the city and towards the train station to get a ride out of the city. Christine then realizes that in order to save Zaofu from the serum, that we need to get someone to operate the train so we can get there in time.  
“Oh shoot,” Christine yells. “Oh, crap.”  
“What?” Everyone looks at her with concerned looks. “What is it?”  
“I forgot that we need to get everyone out of Zaofu and we have only evacuated half of Chicago.”  
“What are we supposed to do?” Wing and Wei ask her. “The train operator isn’t here, so unless someone knows how to drive a train, then we are stuck here?”  
Christine nods then looks at me and says “I think you know how to operate the train, am I right?”  
I look at everyone and say nervously “Uhh. No. I don’t. Sure I spent most of my time on the train during my campaign for uniting the Earth Empire, but I have never driven one before.”  
“Great.” Christine sighs. “Now what are we going to do?”  
“Oh I have an idea.” says Su “Actually never mind. I was going to say that I know how to drive the train, but I don’t sorry.”  
Christine sighs again. Then an idea pops into Christine’s head. “Wait,” she says. “We don’t have evacuate Zaofu, all we need to do is stop Baatar Jr. from releasing the serums, so while I go try to stop him, you three continue to evacuate the city, okay?”  
She starts to walk back to Erudite headquarters, but something tightens around her arm and she looks back to see me gripping her arm.  
“No! Christine, I won’t let you!” I say and tears start to form in my eyes.  
“I’ll be fine.” Christine says to me and she tries to start walking again, but I’m still holding onto her arm.  
“No!” I say “I won’t let you go, never!”  
She glares at me and says “We’re running out of time! I can do this, just trust me.”  
“Okay,” I say. “Promise me you will be alright and you make it out in time.”  
She looks at Su and her family and says “Go now and start evacuating the rest of city.” They nod and run into the city.  
After their gone Christine turns back to me. “Promise me you will make it out in time.” I say again.  
She takes a deep breath and says “Yes. I will make it out in time.”  
But my grip doesn’t loosen.  
“I promise.” she finally says.  
I let go of her arm and give her a hug and Christine returns it with a tighter hug.  
I look at her and say “Go save the city!”  
I nod and I run into the city to help Su and her family.  
Christine takes a few deep breathes and starts her way towards Erudite headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait they've only evacuated half of Chicago?  
> Meh.


	15. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that Christine is now going to try and stop Baatar Jr.  
> Question is will she be able to stop him in time?

As Christine makes her way back into the city, she starts to think about what she’s going to do when she gets there. _Am I going to use the memory serum on Baatar so he doesn’t remember who he is or am I going to use the death serum on him to end his life?_ Christine shudders at the thought but keeps moving forward. When she gets close, she has trouble breathing, so she just breathes in and out shallow breathes, soon she’s in front of Erudite headquarters and she stands outside for a few moments. Then she pushes the doors open and walks inside.

* * *

Once Christine is inside she looks around and notices that none of the guards are there. _Where are they?_ she thinks. _It doesn’t matter. All that does matter is me getting to the lab and stopping Baatar Jr. from releasing the serum on Chicago and quite possibly on Zaofu._ When she gets to the lab though it's empty, she walks inside and the door behind her closes and locks. Christine tries to open the door but it doesn’t budge. She looks around and doesn’t see anything.  
“Well, well, well,” says a voice. “Glad you could make it. Though I am surprised that you came alone, not very smart of you now is it?”  
Christine sees a dark figure with glasses, short black hair and a goatee, come out from the corner.  
“Baatar.” she says with a scowl.  
“Hello, Christine. What brings you here?”  
“I’m here to stop you from releasing the memory and death serum on Chicago.” she says as she drops into her metalbending stance.  
“Oh, are you now?” He says with a smirk. “You came here with nobody to help you. Plus you have no weapons. So I don’t what you are going to do.”  
She laughs a little and says. “Just in case you have forgotten, which I think you have, but I can do this.” Christine takes a deep breath and fire out two strips of metal from her uniform and aim them at him. He dodges the attack and runs toward the machine will release both the memory and death serum. She throws some more metal in his way to block his path so he can’t release it. By the time she actually hits him with a metal strip, she is too tired and weak to continue. Baatar lets out a scream as the metal strip hits him in the chest, but he keeps moving. Christine leans against the wall, Baatar uses that as an advantage and he runs over and hits a button on the machine and the serum starts to fill the air. Christine tries not to breathe it in.  
Baatar looks at Christine and says with a smirk “Now you can stay here and try to stop me and die trying or you can go save your friends and maybe get out of alive. What will it be?”  
She gasps and breathes in the death serum more than she does with the memory serum. She nods towards the door and with a smirk he says “Good choice.” Then he opens up the door and Christine falls to the ground and crawls out of the room. Once she’s in the hallway she runs through the building until she gets outside and Christine takes deep breaths of clean air, seconds before the serum fills the air, making it smell like smoke and spice. She runs through the city trying to avoid the airborne serum. Christine knows what she needs to do, she needs to find Kuvira, Su, and her family before it's too late.  
Christine keeps running.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.  
> Christine is in trouble. Hopefully she can get to her friends in time.


	16. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar Jr. has released both the memory and death serum and Christine has to go save everyone.  
> Will she make it to them in time?

As Christine runs through the city she calls out for Kuvira, Su, and her family. _I might not make in time._ She thinks as she runs.  
“Su, Kuvira where are you?” Christine calls out and she starts to cough as more serum fills her lungs, making it harder to breathe. She calls for them again and gets a response this time. “Over here!” says a voice.  
Christine looks to her left and sees me standing with Su and her two sons, Christine runs up to us and gives them a hug. She tries to breathe, but it comes out as a cough.  
“Oh god!” says Su. “Are you okay?”  
Christine nods.  
“Are you sure?” I ask.  
“Yes.” she says weakly.  
Seconds later Christine falls, but before she hits the ground I catch her and hold her in my arms.  
She lets out a pained breath as her lungs start to shut down from lack of oxygen.  
“It’s okay, you're all right, you’ll be fine.” I say as my eyes fill with tears that are more visible now, than the last time I almost cried.  
“K-Kuvira?” Christine looks up at me.  
“I’m here, I’ll always be, I’ll never leave you." I say as the tears in my eyes get bigger.  
I can tell that Christine's heart will stop soon. I can feel it getting weaker and weaker by the second. “I’m sorry…” she whispers, leaning her head against my chest. “I left you and I promised... that was the one thing... I wouldn’t do…”  
I start to cry and say “At least we tried to save Chicago and Zaofu.”  
“Yeah,” she says. Then she adds “Don’t break your promise…” Christine continues her voice getting softer and weaker by the second.  
I let a tear drop and say to Christine “I won’t.”  
Christine smiles softly, lets out one final breath and her eyes close.  
“Christine?” I say. But I get no response. “No... Christine... you promised you wouldn’t leave me! No! Please... wake up…”  
Christine’s heart stops and her body goes limp in my arms. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs violently*  
> Well, they've tried to save Chicago and Zaofu.  
> You know I was balling my eyes out while writing this.  
> Its so sad.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been two years since Christine's death and Kuvira is having a hard time coping with it.

_Two years later…_

I stand by Christine’s gravesite in Chicago, It's been two years since her death and that was the hardest day of my life. When I had lost Christine forever. I will always remember that day; the day they had stopped Baatar from releasing the memory and death serum on Chicago and Zaofu.  
Why did Christine have to leave me like that?  
“Why did you leave me like that Christine. Why?” I shout. “You said you would never leave me and yet at the time I need you most, you decide to.”  
The tears start to flow down my face and I start to cry.

* * *

 Kuvira, Su, Baatar Sr. and the twins Wing and Wei, all stand around the casket that holds Christine’s body.  
Her ghost stands behind Kuvira, who is crying because of Christine’s death, Christine has never seen or heard Kuvira cry that hard before.  
_“Why did you leave me like that?”_ I say.  
_“I’m sorry.”_ Christine tries to say, but she knows Kuvira can’t hear her. _“I never meant to leave you.”_

* * *

 I’m still standing by Christine’s grave. But just before I get ready to leave, I hear someone say “I’m sorry I left you, I never meant to.”  
I wipe my eyes and say “Wait do I hear someone talking or have I been here too long?”  
The voice responds with “You heard someone talking to you.”  
“Alright enough.” I say as I launch a rock at the source of the sound.  
“Whoa easy.” responds the voice. “It’s just me don’t worry.”  
“Wait I know that voice...” I say. I turn around and see someone who is ghostly pale and is wearing an old Earth Empire uniform and is standing behind me.  
“Christine!” I say.  
“Hello,” Christine says. “Its been a while, almost two years.”  
“How are you here?” I ask.  
“Well,” she says. “You wanted to see me, so I thought I would come by and visit.”  
“It took you long enough.” I say with a laugh.  
“As I said before: I’m sorry I left you.” Christine says to me.  
“Its okay at least your here now… sort of.”  
“Anytime you need me just call.” Christine responds.  
“Okay.” I say.  
“Okay.” Christine says.  
Just like that Christine was gone. I stood by her grave and smiled because I knew that one day Christine would be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs*  
> So so sad.  
> I sure know how to make stories depressing don't I


	18. Remembering Christine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira remembers Christine's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicates a memory.

_ Two years earlier… _

Kuvira stands by Christine’s gravesite in Chicago, Its been two years since her death and that was the hardest day of Kuvira’s life. When Kuvira had lost Christine forever. Kuvira will always remember that day; the day they had stopped Baatar from releasing the memory and death serum on Chicago and Zaofu.

_ Why did Christine have to leave me like that?  _

“Why did you leave me like that Christine. Why?” Kuvira shouts. “You said you would never leave me and yet at the time I need you most, you decide to.”

Kuvira starts to cry.

_ Kuvira, Su, Baatar Sr. and the twins Wing and Wei, all stand around the casket that holds my body. _

_ My ghost stands behind Kuvira, who is crying because of my death, I’ve never seen or heard her cry that hard before. _

_ “Why did you leave me like that?” Kuvira says. _

_ “I’m sorry,” I try to say, but I know she can’t hear me. “I never meant to leave you.” _

Kuvira is still standing by Christine’s grave. But just before she gets ready to leave, she hears someone say. “I’m sorry I left you, I never meant to.”

Kuvira wipes her eyes and says. “Wait do I hear someone talking or have I been here too long?”

The voice responds with. “You heard someone talking to you.”

“Alright enough.” says Kuvira as she launches a rock at the source of the sound.

“Whoa easy!” responds the voice. “Its just me don’t worry.”

“Wait I know that voice...” Kuvira says. 

She turns around and sees someone who is ghostly pale and is wearing an old Earth Empire uniform and is standing behind her.

“Christine!” Kuvira says.

“Hello,” I say. “It's been a while, almost two years.”

“How are you here?” Kuvira asks.

“Well,” I say. “You wanted to see me, so I thought I would come by and visit.”

“It took you long enough.” Kuvira says with a laugh.

“As I said before: I’m sorry I left you.” 

“Its okay at least you're here now… sort of.” 

“Anytime you need me just call.”

“Okay.” she says.

“Okay.”

Just like that Christine was gone. Kuvira stood by her grave and smiled, she knew one day that Christine would be back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... That's all I have to say.


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a total of six years since Christine's death and Kuvira has gone through a lot of changes.

_ Four years later…  _

Kuvira walks towards Su Beifong’s house in Chicago, they had moved here after Christine’s death. She let out a depressed sigh as she walks into the house, its been almost four years since, she and Christine had saved Chicago and Zaofu from Baatar Jr., who had released both the memory and death serum, Christine had died in the process of stopping him. After her death, all of the memory and death serum in the air had disappeared completely, so no one else was affected by it. 

_ Great. I’ve lost Christine and then I had lost Baatar Jr. Well, that doesn’t matter I mean he’s the one who killed Christine after all.  _ Thought Kuvira.

Kuvira continued her way into Su’s house, well technically it was her house too. Su was nice enough to adopt Kuvira and now she was officially a part of Su’s family. It was the one thing Kuvira had hoped for. To be part of the family, I mean Su had gotten Kuvira adoption papers and all that was needed was Kuvira’s signature, she only wished that Christine was here to be a part of her family as well. She pushed the thought out of her mind for the time being. When Kuvira reached the doors that lead into the living room, she stopped suddenly and put an ear against the door to listen to the conversations that were being taken place on the other side of the door. 

“...took you long enough to show up.” says Su.

“I know I didn’t mean to be late.” says a voice.

“Well, I’m sure Kuvira would freak out if she knew you were here.” Su responds with a laugh.

“Or maybe she would she would be happy.” says the voice.

Kuvira stood in confusion for a few seconds and then walks away from the living room door and goes for a walk around the Beifong estate for a little bit to calm herself down, but that didn’t work, she was still thinking about the conversation that she had overheard. 

_ Who was Su talking to on the other side of the door? Why would I freak out if I knew who was there?  _

These thoughts haunted Kuvira for about three weeks and she would often walk towards the living room doors and try to see if she could hear anything else, but there was nothing. Kuvira started to think that she was going insane, and after two more weeks of hearing conversations on the other side of the door, Kuvira decided to ask Su about it. But Su had declined any knowledge of such conversations taking place. Kuvira decided that she’s had enough of Su lying to her. So she would wander the halls after everyone but Su had gone to sleep and decided to listen in on the next conversation that would take place.

So later that night when Su had walked to the living room and closed the door. Kuvira would linger outside until she hears Su and the other voice start to talk again. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Su says. “Its just that whenever I try to meet with you I always run into Kuvira and I don’t want to tell her about this.”

“I know,” says the voice. “I mean it would be nice if Kuvira knew that we were talking, but it would either freak her out or she would be heartbroken.”

“Yeah, you're right.” says Su.

_ Alright enough of this.  _ Kuvira thought as she opened the door to the living room without knocking.

“What is going on here Su?” she says. “Why do you keep coming in here and…” She looks over Su’s shoulder at the person standing there. “Wait I recognize you,” she says as she takes a closer look at the person who is standing there. “Christine?” 

I smile. “Hello, it’s nice to see you again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all: Yay, Kuvira is part of Su's family sort of.  
> Second of all: Christine is still alive.


	20. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is alive. Baatar Jr. is dead. Kuvira at least is happy

_ Christine is here? No that can’t be right, she died six years ago. Did she die? Or did she fake her death and if so, then where is Baatar Jr.? _ Kuvira thought.

“Alright,” she says. “What is going on here?”

“I’m alive. That’s what’s going on here.” I say.

“Okay,” she says. “If you're here, then where is Baatar Jr.?”

Su and I look at each other and sigh, before looking at Kuvira again. “He’s dead.”

“Wait,” she says. “How can you be alive and how can Baatar Jr. be dead?”

I sigh and say. “Remember how you came to visit my gravesite, six years ago and I started talking to you.”

“Yes. I remember because I had thrown a rock at you that night.” she says.

“Yes. I will always remember that because…,” I take my arm out of my shirt sleeve and show her the scar on my arm from where the rock had hit me. Both Kuvira and Su both just stare at the scar on my arm in shock. “Yep,” I say. “I’ll always have that now.” 

“You threw a rock at Christine!” Su says. “I thought at least when she showed up you would be nice to each other.”

“Wait, you’ve known that she’s been alive for six years and you never told me?” she says to Su.

“Yeah.” Su says with a sigh.

“Mom!” Kuvira says. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, so I kept it quiet.” Su says.

“Wait, did Kuvira just call you “mom?” I ask Su.

“Yes she did,” Su says looking at me. “Soon after you had supposedly died, I had got her adoption papers, to which she signed and now she is a part of our family.”

“What do you mean “our family”?” Kuvira asks. “Is Christine a part of the family to?”

“ Not exactly, ” Su says. “she's one of my guards. ”

“Well as long as she's alive, I love it.” Kuvira runs up to me and gives me a tight hug, picking me up in the process.

“Its... nice… that you… like it,” I say between breaths. “Okay… you… can… put… me… down… now.”

“I’m glad you're here. I missed you.” Kuvira says as tears start to roll down her face.

“Well, I did say that I was never going to leave you and I kept that promise.” 

“I know,” she says. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crying tears of joy*


	21. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira tries to accept what Christine had done.

“So the coffin that supposedly was holding your body was actually holding Baatar Jr.’s body?” Kuvira asks me as we walk around the house.

“Yeah.” I say.

“So where have you been for the last six years?” Kuvira asks.

“I’ve been here. In Chicago the entire time.”

“How?” she asks.

“Did you notice that Su had recruited a new guard for her security force, six years ago?”

“Yes, I did,” she says, then she asks. “Why was that you?”

I nod.

She takes her time responding.“Okay so be clear: So you had never died, the coffin that was supposedly holding your body wasn’t holding it, it was Baatar Jr’s body, you’ve been working here the entire time, also every time I would walk to the living room and I could hear her talking to someone, it was you and when I was talking to your ghost supposedly by your grave, that was you?

“Yeah,” I sigh. “I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel so depressed.”

Kuvira turns to look me. “So what you did to me was pretty much like what Korra had done after Zaheer had poisoned her, the only difference was: You faked your death, and you were here for six years and never told me or came to visit.”

“I’m sorry,” I say. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Well you sure did, I mean what person would fake their death and not come to visit the one person that cared about them?” Kuvira says angrily.

“I’m sorry.” I say again.

“Sorry won’t cut it Christine.” Kuvira says as she starts to jog down the hallway.

“Wait!” I call.

“Just leave me be!” shouts Kuvira as she turns a corner.

I stop trying to follow her and stand in the hallway at a loss.

Su walks up behind me, puts a hand on my shoulder. “We need to be patient with her, it will take time for her to accept what has happened.”

“Maybe if you had told her sooner, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” I yell. Then I start to jog down the opposite hallway.

“Wait, Christine!” Su calls after me.

“Just leave me alone!” I yell as I turn the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... Kind of a rough start.  
> Whew.


	22. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira tries to forgive Christine.  
> Christine gets some advice from the Beifong family.

I walk around the garden for a little bit as I try to cool down. But I have too many thought coursing through my mind, along with a dozen other emotions like: Sadness, Happiness, Anger and Loneliness.

_ I should’ve told Kuvira that I was alive, I should’ve.  _  I think. I drop to the ground and start to cry. I cry until I feel sick.

“You feeling okay?” says a voice.

I turn my head to the side and see Baatar Sr. standing beside me.

“Yes.” I say as I wipe my eyes and take a few deep breaths.

He sits down on the ground beside me and I look down at the ground.

“Oh come on,” he says. “Everyone with eyes can see that you're not okay. You can tell me, what is it?”

I look at him and say. “Well its been six years since I supposedly died and did I ever tell Kuvira about it? No.”

“I understand that it would’ve been hard for you to tell Kuvira, that you had faked your death. But now she knows and it will time for her to come around.” he says.

“Maybe if I had just stayed with you guys and hadn’t tried to stop Baatar Jr. from releasing the serums, none of this would’ve happened.” I say with a frown.

“But if you hadn’t stopped him we would all be dead.” he says. 

“I know,” I say and I look away again. “But it seems that no matter what I do. I only make things worse.”

“We’ll work through it as a family.” he says.

I look at him again. “Thank you.” 

We get up and I give him a hug.

“Thank you.” I say again.

“Your welcome, if you need anyone to talk to, then you can come talk to anyone of us. You’re “family” after all.” 

That evening, when everyone else is asleep, I walk towards my bedroom, when I get there I notice that my door is closed and the light is on inside. That’s odd _._ I thought that I had left my door open and turned the off the light before I left this morning. I open up the door, walk inside and close the door, then I turn around and see Kuvira sitting on my bed and she is staring at the floor.

I walk over to my bed and sit next to her, she continues to stare at the floor.

“Hi.” I say. 

She lifts her head to look at me. “Hey.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“I’ve been thinking about how you had faked your death and that you’ve been alive this entire time. At least you're here now.” she says.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“Its okay,” she says. “I’m sorry that I yelled at you today.”

“Its alright. I deserved it.” I say with a small laugh.

“Yeah you kinda did.” she says and she smiles.

Kuvira gets up to leave, but I stop her. “Hey, can you stay with me tonight?”

She smiles again and lays down next to me.

“Thank you.” I say.

“Shh, just close your eyes and go to sleep.” she says in a soft voice.

I nod and close my eyes. Moments later I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*  
> That's all I have to say


	23. Metalbending Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Christine are about to metalbend.

I wake up in my bedroom in Su’s house or should I say our house, I try to roll over on my side but I find that can’t because Kuvira is holding onto me. I smile and lay back down. Kuvira’s grip on me loosens as she starts to wake up. Then I roll over so we are face to face, Kuvira pops one eye open and then the other.  
“Morning.” I say.  
“Hey.” she says.  
“How was your sleep?” I ask.  
“Wonderful.” she says. “Yours?”  
“Great, I haven’t slept like that in ages.” I say.  
She lets out a laugh and I smile.  
“Well I think we should go downstairs for breakfast.” I say. “What do you think?”  
“That sounds like a great idea.” she says as we get out of bed.

* * *

 

Once we are dressed and ready to go, we walk downstairs. We sit side-by-side at the breakfast table, along with Su, Baatar Sr, Opal, the twins Wing and Wei and finally Huan who is now Su’s oldest son, now that Baatar Jr. isn’t here. We have pancakes and orange juice for breakfast. I turn towards Su and say “So what do we have planned for today?”  
Su looks at me and says “How about you practice your metalbending, I know that it does need work.”  
“Sounds wonderful.” Then I turn towards Kuvira and say “Why don’t you come practice with me, I know that you're a master metalbender but maybe we could spar with each other.”  
Kuvira looks at me and says “Okay if you say so, but just so you are warned, I’m very good at it. So don’t cry if I beat you.”  
I laugh and say “You have no idea what’s coming to you.”  
Kuvira raises an eyebrow at me and says “Oh alright, bring it on.”

* * *

 

After breakfast we go outside, once we reach the sparing circle both me and Kuvira drop into our metalbending stances.  
“Alright so Kuvira what you need to do to help…” Su starts to say but I cut her off.  
“Su unless you’ve forgotten, Kuvira is a master metalbender.” I say.  
“I know but I was going to instruct her to instruct you on what you need to do.” Su says to me.  
“You do know that I know how to metalbend right, you should remember that.” I say with a smirk.  
“Oh okay. Then start.” Su says to both of us.  
Me and Kuvira circle each other for a few minutes. Then without warning I shoot two metal strips from my uniform and aim them at Kuvira, she guides the strips away from herself, then metalbends out her cable at me. I duck under it, before it hits me and I grab it and wrap it around my wrist. Kuvira motions her hand upwards, so that the metal which is wrapped around me, launches me into the air. While I’m in air she tries to shoot several metal strips at me. But I evade the attack and fire my cable at her and it wraps around her ankle. As I land on the ground I metalbend my cable towards myself and Kuvira slides towards me, but seconds before she hits me, I undo the cable from her ankle and she skids to a stop, just inches from my feet. I look down at her and smirk. I help her up and give her a hug.  
“Wow.” says Su, her mouth is hanging open with shock. “Where did you learn that?”  
“Kuvira taught me some of that.” I say with a smile.  
“I did? When?” Kuvira asks.  
“Uh. Six years ago, while I was still working for you.”  
“Right.” she says.  
“But where did you learn the rest of it?” Both of them ask.  
“The rest of it is self-taught.” I say.  
“That may explain why we’ve never seen anything like it.” Su and Kuvira say.  
“Yep.” I say. “Alright let’s take a break.”  
We walk back to the house side-by-side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun to write. Hope you're enjoying it :)


	24. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Christine go on a date.

After the metalbending session me and Kuvira take a walk around the estate, instead of going back to the house. We walk into the city and walk to a restaurant, more specifically a noodle restaurant.  
“You’ll love this, Bolin and I went to one like this after Korra had visited Zaofu and now there’s one here in Chicago.” says Kuvira as we walk into the restaurant.  
“Yum, noodles are my favorite.” I say, with a light laugh.  
“Well, if you love noodles you’ll love this one even more.” she walks up to the guy at the front desk and says “I have a reservation for two.”  
“First names please.” says the man without looking up.  
“Kuvira and Christine.” she says.  
The man behind the desk looks up, when he hears both our names. He looks from Kuvira to me and back again. He just stands there for a few minutes before saying “Yes. Right this way ladies.”  
We follow him to our table and we sit down. I look around the restaurant and don’t see anyone else here. I look at Kuvira and say “Where’s everyone else?”  
She looks at me and says “I booked out the entire restaurant, for our first date, since we've never been on one."  
“Aww, you didn’t have to do that.” I say smiling.  
“Oh, but I wanted to.” she says smiling back at me, then she adds “There’s something you should know about me… I always get what I want.”  
I let out a laugh and say. “Well thank you.”  
“Your welcome.” she says.  
I was just about to say something when the waiter comes over with two bowls of steaming, hot noodles and sets them down.  
“I don’t think you’ve have this type of noodle, have you?” she asks.  
“Nope.” I say as I shovel a spoonful into my mouth.  
“They’re delicious, aren’t they.”  
“Mmhmm.”  
By the time Kuvira has started hers, I’m already done mine.  
“Whoa.” she says. “I don’t think i’ve ever seen you eat that fast.”  
“They're so good.” I say and then I look at her bowl.  
She looks at me and says “Not a chance.” Then she finishes her bowl.

* * *

 When we’re done eating, we walk back to the house and once we get there we sit down on couch.  
I close my eyes for a moment, then I hear someone say “Well it looks like you girls had fun.” I open my eyes and find Su standing by the couch. “Yeah we did.” I say as I look at Kuvira, who has fallen asleep.  
“Well I’ll let you two sleep.” she says and then she walks away.  
I close my eyes again and without meaning to, I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Funny thing about the noodle place. I just happen to like noodles.  
> Also, Christine and Kuvira going on a date. That was fun to write.


	25. Metalbending/Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Christine and Kuvira are going practice metalbending again.

That morning I wake up on the couch, alone. I sit up and look around to see if I can find Kuvira, but I can’t. So I get up and walk to my bedroom only to find her sleeping on my bed. I let out a quiet giggle as I walk over to my bed and give her a playful smack on the cheek, she wakes with a start and I start laughing. Once she realizes its only me, she gives me a playful shove and I stumble backwards, hit the wall and fall to the floor, which only makes me laugh harder. She gets up and runs over to me and picks me up off the floor.  
“Are you okay?” she asks.  
“I’m fine.” I say still laughing.  
“Oh thank goodness, I thought that I had hurt you.” she says.  
“Nah. I takes a lot more than that to hurt me.” I say with a smile, then I start to laugh again.  
“What’s going on in here?” says Su as she bursts through the door, eyes wide and alarmed.  
“Nothing.” I say to her.  
She looks from me to Kuvira and narrows her eyes at her. “What are you doing?”  
“Nothing.” she says.  
She looks back to me and I quit laughing.  
“Are you okay?” Su asks me.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I say.  
“Okay.” she says and she walks out of the room.  
“What was that all about?” Kuvira says.  
I shrug and say “I don’t know, she’s always been like that.”  
“Huh, well that’s interesting. Do you know why?” she asks me.  
“Nope.” I say.  
“Okay. Well we should go downstairs.” she says.  
“Okay.” I say.

* * *

 

When we get downstairs, we go to the living room and sit down on the couch. Then I look her and say “Do you want to practice metalbending again?”  
“Sure.” she says.

* * *

 

When we get outside, we start to circle each and eventually Kuvira makes the first move. This time instead of firing her metal strips, she launches a meteor at me. I duck and it flies past me.  
“Okay, so this is how its going to be.” I say to her with a laugh.  
“Bring it on.” she says.  
I bend a piece of the meteor and shape it into a spear, then I bend it at her. When it get close to her she bends it back into its original form and throws it at me. I dodge the attack and run at her and tackle her into the ground and we start to wrestle. Then I look up, only to see, Baatar Sr, Su, Huan and the twins -Wing and Wei- all staring at us. They look at both of us in shock and Kuvira uses that as an advantage to throw me off. Then she tackles me to ground and I look at her and say “Kuvira?”  
“I’ve got you now.” she says with a smile.  
“Kuvira?” I say again and I try to move, but she has me pinned to the ground. Then she says “Not now, I’m having fun wrestling with you.”  
“Kuvira!” I say more sternly this time.  
“What?” she says finally.  
“We’re being watched.” I say.  
She turns around, only to see everyone staring at us.  
“Oh.” she says. Then she clears her throat. “Okay then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Okay what's up with Su?  
> I couldn't decide on a title so this one gets two titles.


	26. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After metalbending Christine and Kuvira unexpected visit from someone

Kuvira gets up off the ground and then helps me up.  
“Well, that was interesting.” Wing and Wei say.  
“Yeah, it was.” says Huan.  
“What were you guys doing?” Baatar Sr. and Su ask.  
“Metalbending.” Kuvira says.  
“Oh okay, because I came out to get you guys for dinner and I found that all the meteors were lying on the ground and then the next thing I notice was you two tackling each other to the ground.” Su says with a laugh.  
“Well, we were metalbending, but then it turned into wrestling for some reason.” I say.  
“Well that makes more sense.” Baatar Sr. says.  
Su looks at both of us and says “Come on, hurry up, we have a special guest joining us for dinner.”

* * *

 

When we get to the dining hall and I see who’s there, I stop in the middle of a step and Kuvira runs into me.  
“Hey watch where… your… going.” she says, as she looks at the person who’s sitting at the table.  
“Korra?” We both say.  
“Hello.” she says to Kuvira, then she looks at me and with a questioning look and says “Christine?”  
“Hi.” I say.  
“Wait. I thought you were dead.” Korra says.  
“Well, It's a long story. I’ll tell you later.” I say.  
“Okay.” she says. Then she adds. “Where’s Baatar Jr.?”  
Me and Kuvira look at each other and then back at Korra and say “He’s dead.”  
“Okay. I assume you’ll tell me all this later?” she asks.  
Me and Kuvira nod and sit down at the dinner table next to Korra.  
“Well this is awkward.” Kuvira says to me.  
“Yeah I wasn’t expecting her to be here.” I say.  
“Me neither.” Kuvira says.  
Kuvira turns to Korra and says “So what brings you here?”  
“Oh. Well I thought that I would come by and visit. Its been awhile since I’ve been here. You know besides from having to battle for a city.”  
“Oh I see.” says Kuvira and her hands tighten into fists.  
I look over at Korra and shoot her a dirty look, then I grab one of Kuvira’s hands and she relaxes and links her fingers with mine. Then she looks at me and mouths the word “thank you.” I nod, look back at Korra and say “Hey did you want to practice metalbending with me later?”  
“Sure.” Korra says then she adds “Wait you can metalbend?”  
“Yep.” I say with a smirk.  
“Okay. let’s do it.” she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm okay. So Korra came back to visit. But why?  
> Her attitude towards Kuvira.  
> Really Korra.


	27. Metalbending Faceoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Christine face off in metalbending.  
> Also Korra and Christine have a talk about their past mistakes.

After dinner Korra and I walk to the sparring area. Both Korra and I drop into our metalbending stances.  
Kuvira walks up beside us and says “Alright, start.”  
I raise an eyebrow at Korra, knowing that it always drives her nuts. Not even two seconds after I had done that, I was having metal sheets thrown at me. I quickly dart out of the way and bend some of the meteor at her. Korra guides it around herself and aims it back at me. I dodge the attack and shoot some metal strips at her. Korra deflects the attack and bends her metal cable at me. I wrap it around my wrist and before she knows what going on, I launch her into the air and as she falls I shoot some more of the meteor at her. It hits her in the stomach and she falls to the ground. After she gets up off the ground though, she puts a hand up signaling for me to stop.  
“Wow.” she says after a few minutes. “Your amazing at this Christine.”  
“Don’t give me all the credit, Kuvira taught me that.” I say and I give Kuvira a smile.  
Korra gives Kuvira a smile and then says “You're a great teacher you know that?”  
“Thank you.” says Kuvira.

* * *

 

“So I don’t mean to be a pain.” Korra says. “But I’m still confused by how you’re alive.”  
“No, its okay you're not being a pain.” I say and I tell her what I had told everyone else.  
“Huh. That’s very interesting.” Korra says, as I finish “So what you did, was pretty what I did.”  
“Yeah.” I sigh, then I say. “Oh did you know, that Su adopted Kuvira, and now she is a part of her family. I'm more of a guard. ”  
“No I didn’t.” she says. “So how has it been?”  
“Wonderful.” I say. Then I add. “You should’ve seen Kuvira, when she found out that I was alive.”  
“What did she do?” Korra asks me.  
“Oh you know, she ran up to me, gave me a really tight hug and then started to cry happily.” I say with a smile.  
“Oh and you also told me that Baatar Jr. is dead, how did Kuvira handle that?” Korra says.  
“Well she wasn’t really sad about that, I mean he did try to kill me after all.” I say with a shrug.  
“Oh, well that does seem like a reasonable reaction.” she say. Then she adds. “Anyway we should get back to them, I bet they already miss us.”  
“Alright let’s go.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how Christine and Korra opened up to each other about their past mistakes.


	28. Danger Closing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going great until Korra receives some shocking news.

Me and Korra walk back to the living room and sit down on the couch.  
“Whew. I’m tired what about you?” Korra asks me.  
“Nope.” I say, with a grin.  
“How are you not tired? I mean we just spent two hours sparring with each other.” Korra says.  
“Well, if you spent three years working for Kuvira and always having to either protect her or having to defending yourself, then you end up being on alert all the time.” I say to her.  
“But I’m always on alert and having to protect the world, so ha!” Korra says with a smirk.  
“Fine, you win.” I say.

* * *

 

Later that day, we walk to the dining hall and I sit down with Korra sitting on my left and Kuvira sitting on my right. I turn to Korra and ask “So what brings you back here?”  
Korra looks at me and says “I already told you.”  
“I know, but you only told me half of the truth.” I say.  
“Huh, what do you mean I only told you half of the truth?”  
“Christine can tell when you're keeping something from her.” Kuvira says as she turns towards Korra.  
“Oh. Well I’m…” Korra starts to say, but then the door to the dining hall opens, cutting off her words.  
Everyone who is at the table looks over at the door only to see Lin walking in, with her usual scowl on her face. She looks from Korra to Kuvira. When she sees Kuvira though she walks over to her and grabs her by the collar of her shirt and shoves her against the wall, face first and yells “Why in the world is Kuvira in here?”  
“What are you doing?” I ask Lin.  
Lin ignores me and looks at Su and raises an eyebrow at her sister.  
“Lin, what are you doing?” Su asks with a horrified look.  
When Lin doesn’t answer and doesn’t let Kuvira go. Su gets up from the table and walks over to her sister and yells “Let go of my daughter!”  
Lin gives Su a shocked look as she lets go of Kuvira. Kuvira falls and I catch her before she hits the floor.  
“Your daughter?” Lin asks.  
“Yes. Kuvira is my daughter.” says Su, then she adds “I adopted her six years ago.”  
“Oh. Oops.” Lin says and she shakes her head.  
Then both Lin and Su walk back to the table. A few seconds later Lin turns to Korra and says “We need to get you out of here.”  
“Why?” Korra asks.  
Lin sighs and looks at her sister, who nods. Lin looks back at Korra and says “Its Zaheer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all: I love the talk that Christine and Korra had.  
> Second of all:..............


	29. Change In Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected news comes to Korra about Zaheer being out of prison.  
> Christine makes a startling decision.

“What? I thought he was in prison.” Korra says.  
“Not anymore and he’s coming for you again.” Lin says to Korra, then she adds “We need to get you out of here now!”  
“What? No! I’ll be fine.” Korra says.  
“Yeah, she’ll be fine.” Kuvira insists.  
“She has us.” I say and I smile at Kuvira.  
“I don’t care!” Lin yells. “He’ll be here soon!”  
“What will happen when he get’s here?" Su asks. “As far as what you’ve told us he won’t have a good enough reason, for Korra to turn herself over.”  
“Umm, yeah he kind of does.” Lin says nervously, then she adds “He has the entire Air Nation held captive right now.”  
“Not again.” Korra says as she drops to her knees. “This can’t be happening again, when I had talked to him before, he said that he’s changed.”  
“For all you know, he could have been lying the entire time, so that he could earn your trust.” Lin says.  
Korra just shakes her head.

* * *

 

Later that day, I pull Korra aside so that can talk to her. “I have an idea Korra, you don’t have to give yourself up.” I say to her with a smile.  
“What are you talking about?, But if I don’t he’ll wipe out the Air Nation.” she says.  
“I know.” I say. “But I know you have the ability to give bending to other people.”  
“Yeah.” she says. “Where are you going with this?”  
“Well I was thinking that if you were able to give all your power, including the Avatar State to me. Then I could go and you could stay and you would still have all your power.” I say.  
“What?” she says in shock. Then she says “What about Kuvira? You can’t just leave her again.”  
“She won’t be alone, she’ll have you.” I say.  
“No. I won’t let you go!” Korra says.  
“You have too! I can’t just let Zaheer try to kill you again.” I say, my voice more stern this time.  
“Okay.” she says. “Then meet me outside, just after dark.”  
“Okay.” I say and Korra walks away, I wait until she’s out of the room, before I feel the tears come.

* * *

 

Later that night after everyone but Korra and I are asleep. We walk outside and Korra tells me to get down on my knees and I do as I’m told. Korra took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, then reached forward to place one of her thumbs on my forehead. With her other hand she holds my shoulder. When her eyes opened again, they glowed bright, empowered by the Avatar State. Her points of contact on me soon glowed as well. Within a few brief seconds, the light faded, both from Korra’s hands and her eyes. She takes a step back and allows me to stand.  
“Did it work?” I ask.  
“It should have,” Korra says. “I definitely felt something happen. Give it a try.”  
I stand and take a deep breath and then shoot out two streams of water, one puff of air, three groups of rocks and four blasts of fire.  
“Yes. It worked.” I turn back to Korra and give her a hug. “Thank you.” I say as I hold back my tears.  
“Alright, let’s go tell everyone the news. Zaheer should be here by tomorrow.” Korra says, with a sigh.  
“Okay.” I say and we walk back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil laugh*  
> Okay so now Christine is an Avatar.  
> Damn it Zaheer!


	30. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine delivers some heartbreaking news to Kuvira.

That night after being informed that Zaheer is after Korra. Korra gives me all the access to all elements and the Avatar State. When we get inside we find that everyone is awake and is staring at us.  
“What?” I say “Why are you all staring at us?”  
“What were you guys doing outside this late?” Su asks.  
“We were...um.” Korra starts, but I interrupt her “Korra was just giving me access to all the elements and the Avatar State, Why?”  
Su was about to say something when Kuvira interrupts and says “Why would Korra give you access to that unless you were planning on…” She stops mid-sentence and says “Why Christine? We just became a family and now you're going to disappear again.” Then she starts to cry. “No! You can’t leave me! You promised!”  
“I’m sorry. But I can’t let Zaheer kill Korra.” I say.  
“But you promised.” Kuvira repeats.  
“I know, but I have to do this, I’m sorry.” I say  
“Okay. But can you stay with me tonight? Since it will be our last night together.” Kuvira says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
“Of course.” I say.

* * *

Later that night I go back to my bedroom with Kuvira. We down on the bed next to each other.  
“I don’t want to lose you.” Kuvira says to me.  
“I know.” I say.  
“Then why are you going to leave me?” Kuvira asks as she tries to hold back her tears.  
“I don’t want to, but I can’t let anyone else die because of me.” I say. “I’m just one person. I’m not worth it.”  
Then I add “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Promise me that you're not going to leave, I want you to promise me that you won’t go.” Kuvira says.  
“I’m not going to make that promise, because you know that I will break it. I say.  
“Well.” Kuvira sighs. “Then I’ll just have to let you go.”  
“No you don’t, I’ll always be with you. No matter what.” I say and I kiss her.  
She kisses me back harder this time. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull myself closer. I take off her shirt and throw it on the ground, next she takes off my shirt and tosses it off the bed.  
She grabs me and flips me over on the bed, so that she’s on top. We look at each other for a moment before we kiss again.  
“Kuvira.” I whisper.  
“Yes.” she says, breathing heavily.  
“I love you.” I say and I flip her over so now, I’m on top.  
I kiss her, until I have to breathe again.  
I pull away breathing heavily.  
“I love you too. she says.  
We kiss again, and Kuvira pulls me closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. whew so that was... interesting.


	31. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaheer has come for the Avatar

Me and Kuvira wake up, and walk downstairs, where we find Lin, Su, Baatar Sr. and Korra standing in the living room.  
Zaheer and his team are standing just outside the door.  
“Are you all ready to go?” Su asks me.  
I nod. Kuvira walks up beside me and she rests her hand on my shoulder. I turn around and give her the tightest hug that I can muster and walk out the door. But once I’m outside I don’t close the door. Instead I leave it open.  
Zaheer walks towards me slowly and when he’s inches from me, he stops, reaches for my hand and shakes it.  
“Well, hello Christine.” he says. Then he asks “What are you doing here?”  
I look at him and with a small smile I say “You're here for the Avatar aren’t you?”  
“Yes.” he says. “So if you could please hand her over, then that would be wonderful.”  
“Your looking at her.” I say.  
“Wait. I thought Korra was the Avatar.” Zaheer says with a frown.  
“Not anymore, I am.” I say, then I add “You don’t believe me, just ask Korra herself.”  
“Yes. I would love proof.” Zaheer says.  
I nod towards Korra who steps outside and she tries to bend the elements and she also tries to enter the Avatar State but nothing works.  
“Huh, that’s interesting, now I would like to you to show me proof, that you are indeed the new Avatar.” he says to me.  
“With pleasure.” I say and I first let out a blast of air, then water, then earth and finally a stream of fire.  
“Well then. You are the new Avatar, after all.” He says with his unchanging smile, then he says “Alright let’s go.”  
“Can you please give me a minute, to say goodbye to my friends and family?” I say.  
“Very well. Come board the airship when you’re done.” Zaheer says as his team retreat back to the airship.  
I go back to the house, but I keep the door open. I walk up to Lin, Su, and Baatar Sr. and give them a hug. They all return the hug. Next I walk up to Korra and give her a super tight hug, she nearly squealed in pain from the force of the hug. She looks at me and whispers in my ear “Good luck. We’ll find the Airbenders and then get you out safely.” I nod and finally I turn towards Kuvira. Kuvira looks up from the ground and at me.  
“Kuvira?” I say. But the words get stuck in my throat.  
“Yes.” she says.  
“I want you to know, that no matter what happens I will always lov-”  
I was about to finish the sentence when I had felt Kuvira press her lips against mine. I press a little closer and wrap my hand around the back of her neck.  
When we break apart, she smiles and then blushes. “Wow. I was not expecting that.”   
“I love you." I say, then I give her another quick kiss.  
Then I turn towards the door, but before I walk out, I say with a smile. “I love you all and I’ll see you soon.”  
Then I walk towards the airship and I get on, without looking back.  
Once the door is closed and the airship starts to take off, I sink to the floor and let the tears come. Its the only thing that will keep me calm, until we get to where we are going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that Zaheer believes that Christine is the Avatar.  
> Or does he?


	32. The Lavabender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Korra, Lin and Su are on their way to save Christine and the Airbenders, but things don't according to plan.

I sit on the floor of the airship and try to move, but I always forget that my wrists and ankles are bound together with platinum chains and when I get up to move, I end up tripping and falling to the ground. So I just sit on the floor again and lean against the wall. I don’t how long after I sat down, but at some point I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

 

Su, Lin, Korra and Kuvira, all board their airship as they leave to find the Airbenders and save Christine from Zaheer, as she instructed before she left.  
Kuvira lets out a sad sigh as she looks out the window.  
Korra walks up behind her and rests her hand on Kuvira’s shoulder.  
“I can’t believe that Christine did this to save you and the Airbenders.” says Kuvira as she starts to cry. She never cried in front of Korra, but she had too many emotions and thoughts going through her head at this moment to care.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get her and the Airbenders out safely.” Korra says in a reassuring voice, that seems to help Kuvira calm down a little.  
“Thank you.” Kuvira says, as she turned around and gives Korra a hug.  
Korra freezes for a second, then relaxes into Kuvira’s hug.

* * *

 

I wake with a start. Only to find that Zaheer has me slung over his shoulder.  
“Oh hello.” says Zaheer. “Did you have a good sleep?”  
“Huh?” I say. Then I turn my head to side, and see Zaheer looking at me. “Zaheer!” I yell and try to move the rest of my body, but I find that I can’t.  
“If you're going to try to bend, then save it for later, right now I’ve got you chained and chi-blocked.” Zaheer says with a smirk.  
I sigh and close my eyes again. I know that I need to stay awake, but I’m too tired and weak to do so and once again I fall asleep.

* * *

 

Kuvira, Korra, Lin and Su, walk out of their airship and look at their surroundings. They had just arrived at the northern Air temple, where Zaheer is holding the Airbenders. When they get to the entrance the lavabender -Ghazan is standing there. Everyone stops in their tracks and stand there, staring at him. Ghazan nods towards the entrance, but everyone stays still.  
Ghazan rolls his eyes and says “Do you want the Airbenders or not?”  
Everyone walks inside the temple and finds Tenzin lying on the ground, Korra rushes forward and lifts him up off the ground. Tenzin mumbles something, but he has a cloth wrapped around his mouth. Korra takes the cloth from his mouth and then looks behind him, only to find that none of the other Airbenders are there.  
“Where are the Airbenders?” Korra asks him.  
“There not here, Zaheer never took them. He only took me.” Tenzin says.  
“What!” Korra says in shock. “So he never took any of the Airbenders and he still has Christine held captive.” She turns to the rest of the group and shouts. “We need to get out of here now!”  
They get Tenzin off the ground and start to leave, but find that their path is blocked with lava and it starts to slowly move towards them. Kuvira blocks the path of the lava with some earth, but the lava burns through it.  
“Now what are we going to do?” Kuvira says.  
Tenzin looks over at the wall and then at Kuvira and says “Kuvira can you get us through that wall?”  
“On it!” she says as she starts to bend through the wall.  
She bends through it until they get to a steep drop off. Everyone looks at the lava that’s rushing towards them. Kuvira takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and runs towards the lava, she puts her hands up and presses them forward. The lava stops and turns solid. Korra look at her in shock and says “You're a lavabender.” Kuvira opens her eyes and stares in shock at the now solid lava and says “Huh, so I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait Kuvira can bend lava?  
> Huh, so she can now bend earth, metal and lava.  
> Also: ZAHEER NEVER TOOK ANY OF THE AIRBENDERS.


	33. The Platinumbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is now being held captive by Zaheer.  
> Zaheer has double-crossed Christine  
> Christine's friends must save her before it's to late,

I wake up in a dark room, my wrists and ankles are still bound with the chains. I sigh and lean against the wall. Then I think _Maybe I can bend out of them._ So I take a deep breath and try to focus on the earth within the platinum. But I can’t find any earth inside them. I lean against the wall again. Moments later the door to the room opens and Zaheer walks in with his team.  
“Hello. It’s nice to that you are awake.” Zaheer says.  
I scoff and say “Since when does that matter to you? Didn’t you want to rid the world of the Avatar?”  
“If I wanted you dead I would’ve killed you already. But I know that Korra is still the old Avatar and that you had chi-blocked her, just before we had arrived in Chicago and sadly for Korra, she has been removed from power and soon you will be too.” Zaheer says with a smirk.  
“No!” I say and my heart breaks and I focus on the platinum itself. _Come on, come on._  I think.  
Zaheer turns towards Ghazan and nods. Ghazan starts the bend the lava and it slowly moves towards me.  
I focus harder and the chains don’t budge. I close my eyes and breathe in and out slowly, and ignore the lava that’s coming towards me. I take another deep breath and pop. I open my eyes only to find that I no longer have the chains linked together. I look down at the lava below my feet and quickly enter the Avatar State. I bend air at the lava and it turns to hard rock. Then I blast air at Ghazan and he flies backwards hitting the wall and he doesn’t get up. Then I bend the chain at Zaheer and it wraps around him, then I bend the chain back towards myself and Zaheer flies towards me, but just before I can do anything else, Zaheer blasts me with air and I hit the wall. Then he tries to bend out the air from my lungs, but I don’t let him get that far. I bend out a blast of fire at him and it hits the chain instead, setting him free. He takes that advantage to escape and flies out of the room with his air bending and I chase after him.

* * *

 

Korra and her team reach the place, where Christine is being held. When they reach the entrance however, Zaheer comes flying out in a panic, I follow him soon after. I bend the platinum chain at him again and it hits him this time.  
Lin and Su stare at the platinum in shock, then at each other.  
“Did Christine just bend platinum?” Korra asks.  
“Yes she did.” says Kuvira, then she adds “Come on we need to help her.”

* * *

 

I finally catch up with Zaheer and when I do, I wrap the platinum chain around his ankle and slam him into the ground. As soon as I do that and land on the ground though, I suddenly can’t breathe. Zaheer starts to take the air out of my lungs and I start to gasp, and he takes my final breath.  
I fall to the ground and Zaheer starts to fly away, but Su stops him and traps him in rocks and earth.  
My vision starts to go blurry, and then there is nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Christine is the worlds first Platinum bending Avatar.  
> Christine can't be dead. Can she?


	34. Chaos/A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is dead, The Avatar Cycle is gone.

Kuvira runs over to Christine and grabs her wrist to see if she can find a pulse, but there is nothing. Kuvira, bends down and press her mouth to Christine’s and breathes out, then she puts her palms on Christine’s chest and presses down several times. Kuvira repeats the process several times, breathing air into Christine’s lungs and then doing chest compression's. On the fifth time Kuvira tries this and Christine doesn’t wake up, Kuvira drops to the ground and starts to cry. Seconds later Christine wakes up and starts to cough. Kuvira looks at her and gives her a kiss. Christine's coughing stops as soon as Kuvira kisses her.  
“Hey.” I say weakly.  
“I missed you, I thought you were going to die.” Kuvira says through her crying.  
“Well I’m not and I never will leave you.” I say with a smile.  
Kuvira laughs and then says “You are great at keeping that promise.”  
“Oh thank goodness you're okay.” says Su, as she walks up behind us.  
“Hey Su.” I say.  
Then I look over to the left and see Korra standing there, her eyes full with tears.  
“Korra.” I say. She runs over and picks me up and gives me a hug.  
Korra sets me down and we walk back to Lin who is standing in front of Zaheer to make sure that he stays put.  
I walk up to Lin and give her a hug. Lin goes stiff for a moment and then relaxes and returns the hug. Zaheer looks at me and says. “No! How are you alive? I was sure that I had killed you.”  
I let go of Lin and look Zaheer in the eye and say “I’m not sure if you’ve checked, but as far as I know, good always trumps evil.”  
Then I break apart the rocks and earth surrounding him, he stumbles forward and stands.  
“Christine what are you doing?” Lin asks me.  
I expect him to try to kill me again, but he stands there looking at me in confusion. I walk towards him and without warning, I punch him hard in the jaw. He falls backwards, hits the ground and doesn’t get up.  
Everyone looks at me in shock for a few seconds, then both Korra and Kuvira walk up behind me and start laughing.  
“Wow, that was awesome.” Korra says to me.  
“Yeah, that was awesome, you are awesome. Kuvira says.  
“Thank you. You guys are awesome too.” I say, still laughing.  
“Alright let’s go home.” Su says.

* * *

 When we get back to our house in Chicago, we walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. As soon as we sit down though I look at Korra and say “I still need to give you back your bending.”  
“No you don’t.” Korra says. “I still have mine. You just had me chi-blocked before you left.”  
“Right.” I say, then I add. “It will be interesting, having two Avatars help save the world.”  
“Well there’s always a first time for everything, and no matter what we will always restore balance to the world.” Kuvira says.  
“Sounds perfect.” I say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. If anyone thought that Christine was dead, nope. I think that the power of love saved her.  
> Kuvira was like "no way is my girlfriend going to die, not under my watch."  
> Also that scene with Christine punching Zaheer in the face, was fun to write.  
> I was laughing out loud when I wrote it.


	35. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed since Zaheer's attempt to kill the Avatar.  
> What changes are in store for our heroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story's point of view will alternate from Christine's to Kuvira's.

Christine  
_Three months later…_

I walk around Chicago, It's night time now, but I am unable to sleep. Whenever I try to sleep, I keep having nightmares about Zaheer and how he tried to kill me. I know that it's only been three months, but I wish that I could just forget what had happened. I sigh and walk back to the house, when I get there though I see Kuvira standing in the living room.  
I walk up beside her and say “Hey.”  
She looks over her shoulder and says “Hey.”  
I give her a hug.  
“Can’t sleep?” I ask.  
She just shakes her head, then says. “No of course not.”  
“I’m still here, I’m not dead.” I say.  
“I know but, what if you had died? What if I was unable to save you? What if Zaheer had succeeded?”  
“You do know that the “What ifs.” never and didn’t happen.” I say.  
“I know. But I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you.” She says.  
“You won’t lose me. I promise.”  
She raises an eyebrow at me.  
“I’m serious.” I say. “You won’t lose me.”  
“Okay.” she says.

* * *

Later Kuvira and I sit on the couch and watch a movie. By the time we are done, I have already fallen asleep.  
Kuvira looks down and smiles. Minutes later she falls asleep.

* * *

I wake up screaming. I look around and realize that I’m on the couch in my home and not with Zaheer as he tried to kill me. Korra comes running downstairs and with wide eyes she asks “Are you okay? I just woke up to you screaming.”  
“I’m fine, I just had a bad dream.” I say.  
“What was it about?” Korra asks.  
“I doesn’t matter. It's over now.” I say, still breathing heavily.  
“Okay, but if you need anyone to talk to, then just call.” she says.  
“Okay.” I say.  
Once Korra leaves though she sends Kuvira downstairs, Kuvira walks over to the couch and sits down next to me.  
“Hey, what’s up?” she asks me.  
“Nothing.” I say.  
“You’re lying.” she says.  
“You metalbenders and your ability to tell if someone is lying.” I mumble.  
Kuvira laughs and then says. “Come on, what is it?”  
“Well it's just...” I sigh. “It's just that I keep having dreams about Zaheer and how he tried to kill me.”  
“Okay, so do you know why you keep having them?” she asks.  
“If I knew why, then I would be able to deal with them and I wouldn’t be having them.” I snap.  
“Okay, okay.” Kuvira puts her hands up in defeat.  
“I’m sorry.” I say.  
“It's okay.” she says.  
She leans over and gives me a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who doesn't know Christine, Kuvira and Korra moved out of Su's house and now live in Kuvira's house (The house from the first book.)  
> Also it seems that Korra isn't the only one having nightmares about Zaheer.


	36. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Avatar Christine and Avatar Korra run into problems during what seems like a peaceful day in Chicago.

Kuvira  
The next morning me and Christine have breakfast, then take a drive around Chicago. Now that Christine is also an Avatar, she helps out Korra. I’m also part of their team. The radio in the car starts to make a static sound, I turn up the volume on the radio and we hear that there has been a robbery on Michigan Ave. We take a right at the next block only to find that, there is a car driving on the wrong side of the road. We chase after the car. Seconds later I bend my metal cable at the tire of the car and pull back. The tire pops off and the car skids to a stop. Three people run from the car and Korra bends a wall made of earth in front of them. Christine then bends water at the three people. Encasing them in ice.  
I walk to them and bend a few metal strips from my uniform and shape it into a pair of handcuffs.  
“No. Wait. Don’t!” says one of the bandits.  
“Don’t hurt us!” says another bandit.  
“Why would I hurt you?” I say, confused and I drop my metal strips.  
One of the other bandits opens his eyes and says “Great Uniter Kuvira?”  
I scowl at the guy and say “What did you just call me?”  
“I called you “The Great Uniter.” says the guy with a smirk.  
I let out a groan as I remember, what I did at the time I had earned the title “The Great Uniter.”  
“Don’t ever call me that again!” I yell.  
“Kuvira? Are you okay?” Christine asks me.  
“Oh okay.” says the boy bandit, then he adds “I won’t call you that again. Great Uniter.”  
“Stop!” I yell. “Just stop!”  
A dozen memories flood into my mind and I remember the time that I had taken over Zaofu, the time when I had chained the bandits to the train tracks and forced them to join me. When I had forced the states to join and the re education camps. The memories become to much and I break down. Christine rushes over to me and gives me a hug.  
Then she turns back to the bandits and says “What’s wrong with you guys? First you rob a store and then you taunt Kuvira.”  
“I would expect that much, from someone who used to work for her. I mean as far as I know you were Kuvira’s right-hand man.” says the boy bandit with a laugh.  
Christine lets out a yell, closes her eyes and blasts out a stream of water. She turns it into sharp ice spears and the bandits scream. Soon after the bandits start screaming, Christine opens her eyes and lets out a yelp before liquifying the ice. The water splashes onto the ground and so does the ice that was encasing the bandits. They take that advantage to run away.  
“Are you okay?” I ask, as I walk up beside Christine.  
“Yeah. I’m fine!” she says with a snap.  
“Okay.” I say unconvinced. Then I look in the direction of where the bandits took off.  
“Well it looks like we lost this one.” Korra says.  
“We’ll find them.” I say.  
“I hope so.” says Christine with a growl.  
“Hey, it's okay.” I say.  
“No. It not okay.” Christine spits back.  
“You’re right.” I say as tears start to flow down my face. “It's not okay.” I let out a yell of frustration.  
“It's okay. It's okay.” says Korra as she walks up beside me and gives me a hug. I relax for a moment before tensing up again.  
I let out a sigh as I get back into the car, everyone follows soon afterwards.  
“Alright, let's go get these guys.” Korra says.  
I rev the engine and then we take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, those bandits are up to something.


	37. Sticky Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bandits escaped Christine and Kuvira get into a fight.

Christine  
We drive through the city looking for the bandits and as Kuvira drives she lets out a frustrated sigh, and looks from me in the mirror to the road.  
“Are you okay?” Korra asks Kuvira  
“Oh yeah sure, I’m fine!” she snaps.  
“No, you’re not. I can tell.” Korra says.  
Kuvira revs the engine again and says “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay.” Korra says. She looks at me and nods.  
“Are you sure, you’re okay?” I sigh. Then I add. “If it's about me, then just spit it out.”  
Kuvira scoffs and says “Of course, it's about you! I’m not sure what’s going on inside your head, but you’ve been out of balance emotionally and mentally for three months.”  
“I haven’t been out of balance, have I?” I turn towards Korra and she nods to confirm what Kuvira said.  
“Come on what’s going on with you?” Korra asks.  
I shrug and say “Nothing.”  
Kuvira slams on the brakes and the car comes to a sudden halt. “Get out!”  
“What? No! Why?” I say.  
“If you’re not going to talk about what’s going on with you, then get out of the car!” Kuvira yells.  
“Okay. Fine!” I say and I get out of the car and close the door.  
Kuvira starts to drive away, but I bend a giant metal wall in front of the car. Kuvira slams on the brakes to avoid hitting it.  
“What are you doing?” Kuvira asks me, as she backs up the car.  
“I’m not letting you go anyway until we’ve talked.” I say with a glare.  
“Uhh, why can’t I bend this stupid wall?” Kuvira says as she tries to bend it away from the road.  
“Because it's made of platinum, genius.” I say with a smirk.  
“Oh that’s it!” Kuvira says as she gets out of the car. She drops into her metalbending stance. “I want you to bend away the wall or else.”  
“What are you going to do?” I say with a smirk.  
Kuvira launches a rock at me and dodge the attack.  
I bend my metal cable at her and she jumps to the left to get out of the way.  
“Come on guys. We shouldn’t be fighting. We should be working.” Korra says. But we ignore her.  
Kuvira was just about to fire two metal strips from her uniform, when I blast air at her. She flies backwards and hits the car.  
I bend some water at her and she fires her metal cable at me.  
After a round or two of fighting physically, I go into the Avatar State and launch a rock or two at Kuvira. She breaks the boulders apart with two metal strips from her uniform.  
“I’m not going to let you win!” I say. My voice echoing, throughout the city.

* * *

 

After having watched this for too long, Korra decides to break it up. She runs up to Kuvira and grabs her arms and yells “Stop!”  
Kuvira stops instantly and relaxes, it takes Korra a little bit more time to calm me down though. By the time she has got me out of the Avatar State and calmed down. I had done a great deal of damage to the city.  
“What happened?” I ask Korra.  
“Um… you got into a fight with Kuvira and nearly destroyed the city.”  
I look around and my eyes go wide. “Uh oh.”  
“Now that you two are calm! We still need to go catch those bandits.” Korra says.  
“Right.” I say. We get back into the car and Korra says. “Um, Christine, you still need to bend away the the platinum wall so that we can drive.” I motion my hands to the left and the wall moves. We continue driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Note to self: Never piss off Avatar Christine when she can go into the Avatar State.


	38. Turning The Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events make the tables turn.

Kuvira  
After mine and Christine’s fight. We decide to let Korra drive, Me and Christine sit in the back of the car, next to each other. We don’t look at each other so i just stare at the buildings we pass. Eventually I turn to Christine and say “I’m sorry, that I got into the fight with you. I didn’t mean to make so angry.”  
Christine turns towards me, with tears in her eyes and says “That’s okay. I should’ve just told you, rather than keeping my emotions bottled up.”  
She starts to cry and I give her a hug. Soon afterwards I start to cry too. My light crying turns in sobs and I lean into Christine and she leans into me.

* * *

 

I don’t know how long we’ve been driving for, but it's dark now. Korra pulls the car over and says “There’s no sign of the bandits, I think we should stop for the night and rest.”  
“Okay.” I say with a yawn.  
“Yep, I agree.” says Christine.  
We turn off the car and fall asleep.

* * *

 

I wake with a start and look around, only to find that no one, other than me, Christine and Korra are still together. I woke up because I thought that I had heard something. I close my eyes, but moments later I feel something wrap around my hands. I open my eyes and find that there are metal cuffs on my wrists, I try to bend them away. But I can’t, seconds later I fly backwards and I start to scream. But another metal cuff wraps around my mouth, cutting off my scream. I look down at the metal cuff and realize that it's one that I had used earlier.  
“Well, well, well.” says a voice. “Look who it is. I have to admit, I’m surprised that you continued looking for us. I thought that you guys would’ve given up on finding us.”  
The metal strip on my mouth comes off and I look up at the person who is talking. I recognize the person as one of the bandits that we had tried to arrest earlier today.  
“Why are you doing this?” I ask as I try to bend the metal strip off my wrist.  
“Hmm, I’m not sure. I guess because you deserve it and because of all the terrible things, you’ve done in the past.” says the boy bandit.  
“That was in the past, I’ve changed.” I say.  
“Oh right you’ve changed, like that will ever happen.” The boy says with a laugh. “If you had changed then you wouldn’t have taken over Chicago.”  
“That was six years ago!” I say, then I add. “Besides Chicago rules itself now.”  
“Once The Great Uniter, always The Great Uniter.” says another bandit.  
“I’m not The Great Uniter anymore!” I yell and tears start to roll down my face.  
“Alright enough. Let’s just tie her up and go.” says a third bandit.  
“What! No!” I say and I start to panic. “Christine! Korra! Someone please help!” I scream.  
I feel a sharp pain in my neck and my vision starts to go black at the edges.  
“The shirshu toxin should be kicking in by now.” says one of the bandits.  
I try to stay awake, but I can’t. My body becomes weak and I close my eyes.  
That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!  
> Damn bandits!


	39. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bandits make a move.

Christine  
I yawn and stretch my arms above my head. I look over at Korra and start to giggle, she fell asleep with her seatbelt on and is hugging the seat. I start to laugh as she mumbles something, in her sleep. Something about her pet polar bear dog Naga. I laugh harder when she tells Naga to quit chewing on her shoes in her dream. Then I quit laughing and lean over to Korra and say “Good morning.”  
Korra pops one eye open and then the other and says “Why are you staring at me?”  
I start to laugh again.  
“Why are you laughing at me?” Korra asks.  
“You were talking in your sleep.” I say, then I add. “You were talking about Naga and you were telling her to quit chewing on your shoes.”  
Korra’s face turns red in embarrassment and that makes me laugh even harder.  
“Very funny.” she says.  
I quit laughing and look to my left and say “Hey Korra, have you seen Kuvira?”  
“No. I haven’t. Isn’t she sitting back there with you?” she asks.  
“Uh, no she isn’t.” I say.  
“What!” Korra says and she turns around in her seat to look at me, she looks from me to where Kuvira was sitting.  
“If she isn’t sitting with you then where is she?” Korra asks.  
“I don’t know.” I say.  
We check the front of the car and in the trunk of the car.  
“She’s not here.” I say.  
“Where could she be?” Korra says.

* * *

 

Kuvira wakes up in a dark room, she tries to move, but she can’t. She has been chained to the wall with platinum chains. She tries bend out of them, but she can’t. The bandits walk into the room and turn on the light. She looks at them with her normal scowl and tries to bend out of the chains again. Then she leans against wall, feeling weak. She has always hated feeling weak.  
“What do you guys want?” Kuvira says with a growl.  
“We don’t want anything, in fact if you cooperate, you will walk out of here unharmed.” says one of the bandits.  
“Alright what do you want?” Kuvira asks.  
“We want the Avatar.” one of them says.  
“What, Why?” Kuvira asks, her heart racing.  
“It doesn’t matter why we want the Avatar, what matters is which Avatar we are asking for.” the bandits say.  
Kuvira’s heart sank as she knew which one, they wanted. They wanted Christine, why else would they capture her and not anyone else.  
“If you think that you can get away with this then you're wrong.” Kuvira says, her voice shaking.  
“Oh, but we already have.” One of them says and they walk out of the room and lock the door.

* * *

 

I take a look around the car for any sign, of anything that might suggest Kuvira’s whereabouts. I notice a sheet of paper on the windshield of the car and grab it, I read what’s written on the paper and let let out a gasp.  
“What is it?” Korra asks.  
“This letter says that if we want to see Kuvira again, then we have to meet them in the lab in Erudite Headquarters.” I look at Korra with teary eyes and say “Not again.”  
Korra walks over to me and says “You stay here and I’ll go.”  
“No.” I say. “I can’t lose you too.”  
“I’ll be alright.” Korra insists, she gives me a hug and starts her way towards Erudite Headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slams head against wall*  
> *Sighs*  
> What's wrong with me?


	40. The Hard Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes to save Kuvira but a unexpected twist is thrown in her way.

Kuvira

I keep trying to bend out of the chains, but nothing works. _I_ _need to get out of here, before they reach Christine, I have to._  I think. _But I also need to save my energy._ I quit struggling against the chains and lean against the wall. I let out a sigh, close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

Korra makes her way to the entrance of Erudite Headquarters and finds that no one is there, she walks towards the lab and finds the door open, she looks inside, without actually walking inside though. Korra sees someone against the wall. She looks closer and realizes that it's Kuvira who is chained on the opposite wall. Korra runs over to me and tries to metalbend the chains off but they don’t budge.  
I try to say something, but there is a cloth wrapped around my mouth.  
“Well, well, well.” says a voice. “Avatar Korra what brings you here? I thought at least that Avatar Christine would’ve shown up herself.” Korra drops into her firebending pose and says “Well she didn’t and you said that you wanted the Avatar, so here I am.”  
“You are very mistaken, when we sent you that letter, we wanted Christine not you, you’re not relevant here anymore.”  
“You’re wrong, both me and Christine are Avatars and I am going to stop you from hurting Kuvira and you can’t stop me.” Korra says with a smirk.  
The bandits walk towards the door, close it and then lock it.  
They all look at Korra and one of them says “We’re not going to hurt you or Kuvira, if you cooperate, then you’ll walk out of here unharmed.”  
“Yeah sure, if you say so.” Korra says and she rolls her eyes. “I’m going to get Kuvira out of here so, try to stop me.”  
Korra starts to freeze the chains with water. When suddenly her entire body, came to an abrupt stop. “What...is...going on?” Korra says as her body started to twist and bend out of place. Then the realization hit her like a freight train “You’re a bloodbender?”  
“Exactly!” exclaimed one of the bandits then he adds “You’re not going anywhere, until you hand over Avatar Christine.”  
“I’m not telling you anything!” Korra says weakly.  
“Fine have it your way.” says the bandit and he clenches his fingers together and Kuvira starts to scream as her body bends out of place.  
“No, don’t tell them.” I say through my screaming. “I’ll be fine. Don’t…”  
The bloodbending bandit clenches his fingers tighter together, cutting off my words and says “Will you quit talking for a few seconds.” Then the bandit loosens his hold on me, enough so I quit screaming.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll tell you what you need to know. Just stop hurting Kuvira.” Korra says her voice shaking.  
“Excellent.” says one of the bandits. “Now. Where is Avatar Christine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Snickers*  
> These next few chapters will be intense.


	41. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bandits have Kuvira and Korra held hostage.

Christine  
I pace back and forth, Korra should have returned with Kuvira by now. I sigh and get back into the car, but when I turn it on. I hear static on the radio so I turn up the volume  
_“Avatar Christine, this is the leader of the bandits, speaking. I want you to listen carefully.”_  
Before I let him continue, I grab the radio and say “Where is Korra and Kuvira?”  
_“They’re here and they’re fine, for now.”_  
“I want to hear from them.” I say my voice shaking  
_“No problem.”_ he says. Seconds later she puts Korra on the radio _“Hey Christine.”_ Korra says, sounding weak.  
“Are you okay?” I ask, my heart pounding.  
_“Yeah, I’m fine.”_ Korra says weakly.  
“Oh, thank goodness. I’m glad you’re okay.” I say and my heart slows down for a second.  
“Can I talk to Kuvira now?” I ask Korra.  
_“Yeah just give me a sec.”_ Korra says.  
The radio goes silent for a few minutes. Well long enough for me to start to panic. Seconds later I hear Kuvira speak on the radio _“Hello Christine, how are you?”_ she says.  
“I’m fine.” I say, then I ask. “How are you?”  
_“I’m fine, thanks for asking.”_ Kuvira says and she starts to cough.  
Seconds later one of the bandits comes back on the and says “ _Avatar Christine, you need to listen to me very carefully, unless you meet us in the lab in Erudite Headquarters in the next ten minutes, you won’t see your friends again. That is all.”_  
Then the radio goes silent.  
_“In the next ten minutes. What are they insane?”_ I think as I hop in the car and I rev the engine and then drive off towards Erudite Headquarters.

* * *

 

Korra and Kuvira let out a sigh as they look at the clock, if Christine doesn’t make it here in the four minutes, then they are done for. They just look at each other. Kuvira tries to hold back her tears, but she is unable too and they flow freely down her face.  
“Hey, it's okay.” Korra says in a reassuring voice, trying to hold back her own tears. “Christine will make it here in time.”  
“Believe in whatever gives you comfort.” says one of the bandits. “But it won’t change the outcome.”  
Then the boy bandit glances at the clock and says “Two minutes to go and Avatar Christine still hasn’t shown up.” He looks back at both Korra and Kuvira and says with a smirk “Well that’s too bad, it seems that she never cared about you two at all.”  
“What are talking about?” Kuvira says in confusion. “Of course she cares and she will get here and she will save us.”  
“Whatever you say.” The bandit says and walks over to the counter and pulls out something.

* * *

 

I finally reach Erudite Headquarters, jump out of the car and run to the lab. When I get there though, the lights are off and the door is open, I walk inside and the door behind me closes and locks. Seconds later the lights come on, when my eyes adjust to the light. I see both Korra and Kuvira tied to two separate posts -well- Kuvira is tied up with platinum chains and Korra is tied up with rope.  
“Well, well, well. Look who’s here, took you long enough to show up.” says a voice.  
I turn around and see the three bandits standing behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*  
> It seems that the bandits won't stop until they have Avatar Christine.  
> But what do they want with her?  
> And why?


	42. Straight To The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has gone to save Korra and Kuvira but things don't go as well as planned.

Christine

I drop into my firebending stance and say “Let them go!  
“Listen to what I have to say and we just might.” says another bandit.  
I take a closer look at the third bandit and see that this bandit has black hair that has grown out a bit, a goatee and round shaped glasses.  
“Why do I recognize you?” I ask the bandit with the black hair.  
“Because we’ve meet before and you took something very important from me six years ago.” He says.  
I take a closer look at him and realize who it is.  
“Baatar?” I say and I give him a confused look. “How are you alive? It's been six years and three months.”  
“There is a lot you don’t know about me, like did you know that I’m the one who let Zaheer out of prison.” Baatar Jr. says with a smirk.  
“What?” I say in shock.  
“Yep, that was me.” He says, then he adds “I knew that you would volunteer to give yourself up, instead of letting Korra go, so I told Zaheer that and I told him to just roll with it.”  
“Why?” I ask.  
“I wanted you out of the way and to stay away from Kuvira, but now I see that won’t happen.” Baatar Jr. says.  
“I’m going to kill you.” I say.  
“Careful Christine.” Baatar takes a step back and motions to Korra and Kuvira. “Try something stupid, and you lose two more friends.”  
I shut my mouth and arms and hands relax. “What do you want?”  
“I want you to make a choice.”  
“What are you talking about?” I mutter. “What kind of choice?”  
“As you can see, we have two people very close to you here. Since I’m in a generous mood, I’ll let one of them go.” Baatar Jr, pauses, then darkens his gaze at me. “The other dies. You choose which.”  
I look at Baatar in disbelief and take a step backwards, wide-eyed “ _What?_ You can’t be serious.”  
Baatar smirks and says “Oh, but I’m quite serious.  
My hands ball into fists again. “If you think I’m going to choose between their lives, you’re even crazier than last time.”  
“If you don’t choose, then they both die.” Baatar Jr. says. “Keep that in mind.”  
“Christine, don’t listen to him!” Kuvira yells. “He’s just trying to trick you. Don’t worry about us, just worry about stopping him!”  
Baatar straightened himself and moved off to the side, allowing me to have a clear look at my two choices. “I’ll give you one minute to make up your mind. That’s not a lot of time, so think carefully.”  
“Baatar.” I hiss.  
 _There has to be something I can do to save both of them._  I think. I couldn’t make this choice, not ever.  
“Who’s it going to be?” Baatar paced behind them, gesturing towards Korra “Avatar Korra?” I just glare at him. “No?” He continued on, moving behind Kuvira. “Then how about Dictator Kuvira?”  
“Get away from _her_.” I hiss. “Get away from _both_ of them.”  
“Thirty seconds.”  
Kuvira took a deep breath and looks at me and says “It's okay… I think we both know how this needs to go.”  
“No!” I shout. “Kuvira don’t!”  
“I have too.” she says, then she turns towards Baatar and says “Let Korra go. You’re going to keep trying to kill me anyway, so you might as well get it over with.”  
“Alright.” Baatar says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... Apparently Baatar Jr. is alive and.... HE'S A BLOODBENDER!!!!!!!!!  
> Also: HE'S INSANE!


	43. The Terror Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira, Korra and Christine's lives are in danger.

Kuvira  
I let out a sigh as Baatar Jr. thinks over the offer, seconds later he says “Alright, I’ll let Korra go, after I get rid of you once and for all.” At that statement he turns to me and without warning he starts to bloodbend me. I let out a scream so loud that the windows shake.  
“Stop! What are you doing?” I scream.  
“I’m giving you, what you deserve.” Baatar Jr. says with a shrug.  
“Stop!” Christine yells “You said you wanted me and here I am.”  
“Hmm. I suppose you’re right.” Baatar says and he releases me from his bloodbending grip. I fall to the ground and shudder. Then a few moments later Baatar Jr. says to Christine “Today I’m going to rid the world of you forever.” Before Christine can react he raises his hand and she is under the control of his bloodbending grip.  
“Christine!” I yell.  
“I’ll...be...fine.” she says, between gasps.  
“Baatar what are you doing!” I scream.  
“I’m getting rid of The Avatar once and for all.” Baatar says with an evil laugh.  
While Baatar Jr. is distracted I grab my phone from my pocket. With a quaking hand I put in Su's phone number.

* * *

 

Su, Lin and Baatar Sr. are sitting on the couch, watching a comedy movie with the rest of their family and during one scene they burst into laughter, when suddenly their phone rings.  
“I’ve got it.” Baatar Sr. says as he get’s up to grab the phone, he looks at it and says “Su look it's from Kuvira.”  
“Oh wonderful.” says Su, then she adds “We'll answer it.”  
Baatar Sr. answers the phone and says “Oh hey Kuvira, What’s up? I wasn’t expecting a call from you so soon.”  
“I need to talk to Su like now!” I say my voice urgent.  
“Oh sure.” Baatar says. Then he hands the phone to Su and says “Kuvira needs to talk to you.”  
“Can it wait?” Su asks.  
“No it can’t.” Baatar Sr. says.  
“Alright hand me the phone.” Su says.  
Baatar hands Su the phone and Su says “Oh hey Kuvira. How is my favorite guard doing?”  
“Not well.” I say. “Me, Korra and Christine are in a sticky situation and when I say sticky. I mean life or death situation.”  
“Oh well, what’s up?” Su asks.  
“Well I can’t tell you right now, all I need you to do is… Baatar what are you doing? Don’t!” I yell.  
“Wait did you just say “Baatar.” Su asks.  
“Yes. I did.” I say. “Now listen carefully I need you and everyone to come to the lab in Erudite Headquarters, like ASAP and then I need you to...” Then the phone line goes dead.  
“Kuvira? Kuvira!” Su yells, then she turns to everyone else and says “We need to go!”  
Everyone looks at her and says “Why?”  
“Kuvira, Korra and Christine are in trouble.” Su says.  
“What do you mean they’re in trouble?” Lin asks.  
“I’ll explain it on the way, just get in the car. We’re running out of time.” Su says as she runs out of the house.  
Everyone follows Su soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Who would get the people who love them to come down to save them.  
> Second of all: Things can't get any worse. Right?


	44. When Extremes Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su and her family come to the rescue.

Christine

I struggle against Baatar Jr’s bloodbending hold, but that only makes it worse. The more I move, the tighter his hold on me gets and the more painful it is.  
“You’re…not...getting away...with...this.” I say, through the pain.  
“Of course I am and I will.” He says, with a sinister laugh.  
Baatar rotated his wrist and my arms and legs bend near their breaking point. Finally I can’t resist the pain any longer.  
I scream.

* * *

 

Su and the rest of her family drive at full speed towards Erudite Headquarters. On their way there Lin asks “What happened?”  
“I’m not sure, but whatever it is, it can’t be good.” Su says as she shifts gears, so the car will drive faster.  
“Well, what did Kuvira say to you?” Baatar Sr. asks.  
“She said that she needed us to come down to Erudite Headquarters and then she screamed something about Baatar.” says Su  
“What?” Opal says. “Do you mean Baatar Jr.?”  
“I’m not sure.” Su shakes her head. “At any rate: she sounded like she was in trouble.”  
They reach Erudite Headquarters and jump out of the car.

* * *

 

“Baatar stop!” I yell, as I try fight out of his bending grip.  
“You want me to stop?” He smirks. Then he flicks his wrist to the left and I slam into the wall and fall to the ground and I don’t get up.  
“Christine!” Korra yells. She starts to bend a flame in her hand, hoping that the rope will burn and she will be able to break free. Finally the rope falls away and Korra makes a run at Baatar Jr.  
Before Baatar notices that Korra had escaped, she slams right into him and they both fall to the ground.  
“You little…. I’m going to get you.” Baatar says.  
“I’d like to see you try.” Korra says as she gets up off the ground.  
“Oh okay. Bring it.” Baatar says with a smirk.

* * *

 

Su and her family run through the hallway and make it the lab. But the door is closed and locked.  
Su metalbends the door open and they walk inside. Once they're inside the door closes and locks.  
Su turns around and tries to open up the door but it doesn’t budge.  
“You’re kidding me.” Baatar Jr. says with a laugh. Then he adds “That wasn’t very smart of Kuvira to call you and put the rest of her friends in danger.”  
“Baatar, why are you doing this?” Su asks.  
“If I told you, would it even matter or change anything.” Baatar Jr. says.  
“Yes, it would.” Su says.  
“Well. I’m not telling you anything.” He says with a scowl.  
“Come on, Baatar, we don’t want to hurt you.” says Opal as she drops into her Airbending stance.  
“If you guys think you can stop me, then go ahead and try.” He says with a smirk.

* * *

 

I open my eyes and my vision is blurry, I try to sit up but I’m too dizzy. Once my vision is clear I look over towards the door and see Su and her family standing there. Baatar Jr. is standing in front of them. I look from from Baatar Jr. to Opal and Su. Opal looks at me but I press my fingers to my lips, telling her to be quiet.  
I look across the room at Korra and Kuvira who are out cold on the ground. I try to move but I’m too weak and I collapse on the ground again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone actually metalbends a door open for once.  
> Oh yeah, who ties up a firebender with rope?


	45. Baatar's Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Baatar Jr. and everyone escalates.

Kuvira  
I wake with a start. I try to move but I’m still cuffed with the platinum chains, so I don’t get far and I don’t want to make noise, so I limit my movements. I look to my left and see that, Korra is still out cold. Then I look to my right and see that Christine is finally awake. I’m just about to say something when I realize that maybe I shouldn’t. Christine looks at my platinum chains and then closes her eyes for a moment and motions her hands to the right. I’m about to ask her what she’s doing when, the platinum cuffs on my wrists pop off. I give Christine a confused look and wonder how she got the cuffs off, but then I remember that she can bend platinum. I shake out my hands and then shoot some of metal strips from my uniform and aim them at Baatar Jr. before he can react, Christine gets up, runs at him and tackles him to the ground.  
She slams him into the ground face first and tries to cuff him with the metal strips that I had fired. But she doesn’t get that far because Baatar Jr. starts to bloodbend her. Christine lets out a groan and she looks at Su and nods. Su runs at Baatar Jr. but doesn’t get far. A second later she comes to a sudden stop and is unable to move do to Baatar Jr. bloodbending her.  
“Su!” I yell as I run towards Baatar Jr. but before I can even do anything, he starts to bloodbend me again. I squeal in pain, because I can’t scream any louder.  
“Kuvira!” Opal yells and she starts to run towards me.  
“Opal, get out of here!” I say as evenly as I can, then I add. “I’ll be fine!”  
Baatar Jr. turns to Opal and says “You heard Kuvira, get out of here!”  
“No!” Opal says. “I’m not going to leave you.”  
“Alright, you asked for it.” Baatar Jr. says with a smirk.  
He starts to move his hand to bloodbend Opal, when suddenly he get’s knocked to the ground with a blast of air. He loses his grip on all of us and we fall to the ground. We all turn around to see that Korra is awake.  
“Korra!” We all say.  
“Hey.” she says, then she yells “Duck!”  
We all dive to the ground as Korra bends away a sharp piece ice that Baatar Jr. had tried bending at us.  
“Thanks.” I say.  
Korra nods.  
“Baatar why are you doing this?” Christine asks.  
“Because you stole something that was very important to me!” Baatar Jr. shouts.  
“What did I take from you?” Christine yells.  
“Kuvira, you stole Kuvira from me!” He says.  
“What are you talking about?” I say.  
“Six years ago, when you were working for me and Kuvira. After you had saved Kuvira from being killed by Su and her family, you had become very protective of her and I don’t know… I became jealous and that’s why.” Baatar Jr. explained.  
“I’m sorry, I never meant to make you feel that way.” Christine says.  
Baatar Jr. starts to cry and through tears he says “I’m sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain.”  
“Its okay, its okay.” Christine says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get better... I promise.


	46. The Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar Jr. forgives Christine

Christine  
“It's okay.” I say, then I ask. “Do you want a hug?”  
Baatar Jr. nods and I walk over to him and give him a hug. A few minutes later Baatar Jr. looks at Kuvira and smirks. Kuvira gives him a confused look and then he pulls something out from his pocket. A needle.  
“Baatar? What are you doing?” Kuvira asks.  
“You’ll see.” He says.  
It takes everyone a few minutes to realize what’s going on and when they do they all yell “Christine look out!”  
I pull away from Baatar Jr. and he misses me with the needle by three inches.  
“What are you doing?” I ask as he comes at me again.  
“I’m going to get rid of you once and for all.” He says with a growl.  
“I thought we had an understanding. What happened?” I say.  
“Yeah right like that would ever happen.” Baatar Jr. says with scoff.  
I jump into the air and blast a stream of fire at him. He dives out of the way, dropping the needle in the process. The needle breaks and I stare at the color of the liquid, purple, death serum.  
I blasts him again this time with air. It hits him square in the chest and he flies backwards.  
Then I quickly enter the Avatar State and blast air at him again. He hits the ground again.  
“I will not allow you to win.” My voice booms throughout the room.

* * *

 

“Should we help her?” Opal asks Su.  
“I think Christine has got this one.” Su says as she watches Christine strike Baatar Jr. with another blast of air.

* * *

 

I let out another blast of fire and Baatar dives out of the way. Eventually I become too tired to continue and I start to slow down. Once I’m on the ground though, I exit the Avatar State and stand there for a few moments and that is a mistake because Baatar uses that as an advantage to get more death serum.  
“Christine look out!” Su yells.  
I look to the right only to Baatar Jr. running at me with another needle full of death serum. I don’t react fast enough because Baatar Jr. grabs my both my arms to keep me still, sticks the needle in my neck and presses down the plunger. I gasp, and start cough and finally I fall to the ground.  
“I’ve got you now.” Baatar Jr. says with an evil laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. Just kidding.  
> Really Baatar really.  
> *Sigh*


	47. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar has won, but Kuvira won't give up without a fight.

Kuvira  
“Christine!” I yell and I run towards her fallen body, but Baatar Jr. stops me.  
“You better stay back, unless you want to be next.” He says.  
I smirk at Baatar Jr. and say “You seem to underestimate me, a lot.”  
“What are you talking about?” Baatar Jr. says and he gives me a puzzled look.  
I don’t say anything. I just stare at him for a few minutes and but instead of shooting my metal strips at him, I thrust my fist upwards and punch him hard in the jaw, he was not expecting that. Baatar stumbles backwards, but doesn’t fall over. I punch him again, and he hits the wall.  
“You killed Christine!” I yell.  
“Yes I did.” Baatar Jr. smirks. “What of it?”  
“She was my girlfriend, she was part of our family, _my_ family!” I shout.  
“What?” Baatar Jr. says and he gives me a confused look. “She was?”  
“Oh sure, act all innocent. You can fool everyone else but you can’t fool me.” I say with a growl.  
I punch him again and he puts his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. You got me.”

* * *

 Christine wakes with a start and sits straight up, and she starts to cough. She looks over at Kuvira and then at Su, Su just stares at her in shock.  
Christine turns back to Kuvira and yells “Kuvira stop!”

* * *

 Christine walks up behind Kuvira, but Kuvira doesn’t notice her. Instead she keeps her focus on Baatar Jr.  
Baatar Jr. looks past me and at Christine and says “Um Kuvira? Is Christine standing behind you or have you punched me way too many times.”  
“I think that I’ve punched you to many times.” I say, my voice filled with rage.  
“Um, I think that you're wrong. Christine is standing behind you.” He says.  
“Yeah sure, whatever you say.” I say.  
“Kuvira?” a voice says, but I don’t turn around.  
“Kuvira?” The voice says again, but once again I don’t turn around.  
“Kuvira!” The voice yells and this time I turn around and when I look at the person behind me. I jump and let Baatar go and he tries to run out of the room but Su stops him and puts metal handcuffs on him.  
“Christine? What? How are you alive?” I ask and I give her a hug.  
“I’m alive because someone, never seems checks what serums he’s using and he always ends up, using the wrong one.”  
“What are you talking about?” Baatar Jr. asks me. “I used the death serum.”  
“You used a paralytic serum, that was dyed purple. Duh.” Christine says.  
“Huh? Wait what? I was sure that I had used the right one. Dang it!” Baatar Jr. says.  
“You’re never going to win. You know that.” I say to Baatar.  
“You’re going to spend a long time in jail. With no chance of parole.” Lin says as she escorts Baatar Jr. out of the room.  
“Alright let’s all go home.” says Su.  
Me and Kuvira walk out of the room, with the rest of Su's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baatar Jr. just learnt a valuable lesson: Never mess with Kuvira and her girlfriend.


	48. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar Jr. has fallen. What follows is a long road to redemption.

_The following day…_

  
Baatar Jr. shuffled towards his cell, with Lin walking behind him. Since he is the first bloodbender to be put in prison, no one knew what to do at first. When Baatar got into his cell, he sat down at a small table. After he sat down though, the door to his cell closed and locked. The shackles on his wrists were removed. Baatar let out a sigh and continued to look around his cell.

* * *

 

Baatar sat quietly on the lone chair in the middle of his cell. He stared out window, watching the clouds roll across the darkened sky. But then something caught his eye, and he moved to window and looked between the bars on the window the best he could. He turned his head to left only to see, the glow of lights in Erudite headquarters and even though it was on the other side of the city. Erudite headquarters… the sight of his defeat. The sight of his fall.  
With a heavy sigh, Baatar shuffled over to the bed in the far corner and sat on the edge of it. He stared at the floor until his vision shifted out of focus, he didn’t move. He just… sat there. Silent. Still. Where had it all gone wrong? When had everything fallen to pieces? He had thought back over the course of the six years and three months, trying to put it all together… what had been his point of no return? He didn’t have to think about it for very long, of course. He knew what that moment had been. It hadn’t been when he left home to work for Kuvira. It hadn’t been when they had taken over Zaofu. It was when he had released the memory and death serum on Chicago, when he had let Zaheer out of prison and finally when he had tried to kill Christine those three times. He could still hear Christine’s voice inside his head, telling him that she had never meant to make him feel jealous and that she was truly sorry. He believed her. But then he had tried to kill her with the death serum and he had bloodbended the rest of his family. Including Kuvira.  
Baatar dropped head into his hands and breathed in deeply… and then he fell backwards onto the mattress.  
He needed to sleep.

* * *

 

How long had Baatar been here now? Two weeks… maybe three. The first few of many, he knew. While his official sentence had yet to be handed, there was only so many ways that it could go; he could sit in this cell for a long, long time. Would it be the last place he ever lived? It seemed likely. It was what he had prepared for, at least.  
“You have a visitor.” The guard at the door said.  
Baatar blinked, then slowly looked towards the door. He could see the guard’s face peering through the slot, staring at him. The expression on the guard’s face was not what he found surprising, but rather what the guard had said was surprising. A visitor? Who…  
When the door opened, Baatar sat straight up and he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. The person who had come through that door was possibly that the last he ever expected. “Su?”  
The look Su gave him wasn’t an angry look, but rather a calm look. But there was some caution in her eyes, uncertainty. “Hello Baatar.”  
Baatar clenched his jaw. He didn’t know how to respond. Here was his mom and he had betrayed her. For the life of him, Baatar couldn’t figure out why she would visit.  
“What are you doing here?” Baatar asked calmly.  
“I came to see you.” was Su’s gentle reply.  
“But why?” he asked “After everything I did…”  
Su left the doorway and walked farther into the room. The cell door closed and locked behind her. “I know what you did… and I know why you did it.” Su let out a sigh and she turned her gaze away from him. There was so much pain in those, calm eyes. Pain that Baatar knew he had caused. “Its not something that is easy to swallow, or to move past. I don’t need to tell you that.” Su finally looked back at Baatar, with the ever so slight hint of a smile. “But there’s no reason we can’t try.”  
Baatar blinked, an odd mixture of confusion and surprise shifted through his head. He looked away. He couldn’t bear to look Su in the eye or rather he felt he didn’t deserve to. “Su, I tried to kill you. Our entire family. You only ever showed me love and kindness, and I betrayed you… all of you.”  
His mind suddenly flickered with a thought “Christine! Kuvira! How… how are they? Are they… I mean, did I…”  
Su let out a sigh. She knew what he was asking. Are Christine and Kuvira alive? “Christine and Kuvira are okay. Heartbroken, but otherwise…” Su let the sentence hang in the air.  
“I-I loved them and I almost killed them.” Baatar could feel himself slipping and finally he fell apart. He fell forward, ever intent on letting himself drop to the floor and lose himself in his misery, but a pair of loving arms caught him. A pair of arms that hugged him tight.  
“Shhh, shhh.” Su whispered, holding him close. “Let it out. I’ve got you.”

* * *

 

Baatar cried until his eyes went dry and he couldn’t cry anymore. Slowly he pulled himself together. His breathing steadied. With a few deep breaths, he sat straighter and Su let him go.  
Su smiled and says “I’m here for you.”  
She checked her watch. “Its time from me to go, maybe you should try to find some peace.”  
Just like that Su was gone and Baatar sat there with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*  
> Baatar, Baatar, Baatar


	49. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar gets a visit.

_Thirty years._

Baatar’s sentence had finally been handed down; he would remain here in this cell for the next three decades. Well at least it wasn’t a life sentence. He was lucky that he had Su, she had begged President Raiko not to give him a life sentence and he agreed. It left Baatar satisfied, at least he wouldn't be here for the rest of his life. But he also felt upset, he would be out of here, when he would be in his fifties. He let out a sigh. At least one day he would be free and he could start a new life again. __

* * *

 

Baatar wasn’t sure if it was morning or nighttime. He had fallen asleep, He looked out the window -sunset- nighttime then.  
“Vistor.”  
Baatar sat up on the bed, looked down at the ground and he let out a sigh.  
The door opened. But his gaze remained on the floor of his cell.  
“Hey.”  
Baatar blinked. He knew that voice… he would never forget that voice. But what was she doing here? Baatar hesitated, but soon looked up at the entrance. “Avatar Christine?”  
“Just Christine is fine.” I say with a smile, then I walk forward; the cell door slammed shut behind me. I walk over to the table in the room and sit down. Baatar joined me soon after.  
“So Christine…” Baatar couldn’t think of anything else to say, at first. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well I thought that you could use a visitor.” I reply. “You know someone to talk to?”  
“Christine, why are you visiting me?” he asked. “Of all people.”  
I shrug. “Like I said before: I just thought that would need someone to talk to. It must be lonely in here, I’m also supposed to show compassion to others. It's my job as the Avatar.”  
“But I’ve so many horrible things to you.” he says, as tears start to flood into his eyes.  
“I know, but Su told me that you really regret the things you did,” I say. “That means you’re not just some evil person and I don’t believe you ever were. You’re just a person who’s made mistakes and now you’re paying for those mistakes. That’s the first step in bettering yourself.”Baatar let’s out a sigh.  
“Hey.” I say. “We’re family.” I smile.  
“Family?” Baatar shoots straight up and stares at me in confusion. “How… How can you say that? I tried to kill you Christine. We shouldn’t be family, I don’t deserve it.”  
“You do deserve it.” I say.  
“Why?” He asks. “After all that I’ve done?”  
“Everyone deserves a second chance.” I say with a smile.  
Baatar looked at Christine, he couldn’t figure whether if that smile, meant to be mocking or not.  
“Well I should go, Kuvira would kill me if I’m late for dinner again. I promise I’ll come visit again.” I say and I give him a nod and walk towards the door.  
“Hey Christine?” Baatar says.  
“Yes?” I say and I turn around.  
“Thank you, for having the time to visit me.” He says, with a small smile.  
“You’re welcome. I’ll see you later.”  
I walk out of the room and the guard closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the begining


	50. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar receives his most surprising visitor yet.

The first year of Baatar’s prison sentence went by relatively quickly. At least quicker than he would have thought. Had he been alone, it would have been slower. There were a few occasions where Su had come and she had brought the rest of the family. On one occasion Su had brought Wing and Wei, they stood in the doorway but said nothing. Su and Baatar had just talked the whole time. Even we he had tried to talk to them, to apologize for everything, they remained on guard. He could read them well enough, and knew how they felt even if they didn’t speak… would they ever forgive him?  
Aside from that Baatar Sr. had visited once, with Su. He didn’t come into the cell though, he stayed outside and occasionally look through the little slot on the door. Up until this point there had been no Opal and certainly no sign of Kuvira. Baatar thought, even if she was busy. She wouldn’t want to visit. Out of everyone, she had to hate him the most. Everytime he thought of Kuvira, he could still remember how hard she had punched him, until he started seeing stars.

* * *

 

Baatar wakes with a start, he thought he had heard someone talking. He turned towards the door, but no one was there. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and lied down on the bed again. He was just about to go back to sleep when the little slot on the door opened and the guard looked into his cell.  
“Hey Baatar, you’ve got a couple of visitors.”  
Vistors? As far as Baatar knew, Su and her family were busy and Christine wasn’t supposed to visit until next week. He sat up on the bed and waited for the door to open and when it did, Christine walked in. But instead of the prison door closing, it stayed open.  
“Hi.” I say as I sit next to him and give him a hug. Baatar tenses up.  
“What are you doing here?” He asks me.  
“I came by to visit. I know that I was supposed to come in next week, but there’s someone else here that wants to say hello.”  
We wait in silence for a few minutes. I tap my hand against my knee and wait for the special guest to arrive. After a few minutes, I roll my eyes, look at Baatar and say “Hold on a sec.”  
I get up off the bed and walk out the door, it closes shut behind me.  
Baatar walks over to the door and hears a second voice talking. “... don’t think I can do this Christine.”  
“Of course you can.” I say. “You don’t have to stay long, you know that.”  
“I know.” The other voice sighs. “But he did try to kill you three times.”  
“I know but he’s family. As I said before: You don’t have to stay long.”  
“Okay.”  
Baatar sits back down on the bed and waits. Seconds later the door opens and I walk in with someone else.  
Baatar looks at the person behind me. It takes him a few seconds to realize who it is. When he does, his heart skips a beat and he has trouble breathing. Who he saw was was the last person he thought would ever visit.  
“Kuvira?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... This should be interesting...


	51. The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar receives yet another visitor.

Baatar’s body tenses up at the sight of Kuvira.  
“Hello Baatar.” Kuvira says.  
“What are you doing here?” Baatar asks, his heart racing.  
“I came to visit you, duh.” she says, rolling her eyes.  
Baatar’s muscles tensed up even more, he subsequently moved his hand across his jaw, even though its been over a year, he could feel the impact of Kuvira’s fist connecting with his jaw.  
“Why?” Baatar asks her.  
“I came to visit because… we’re family.”  
“How… can you even say that?” he asks.  
“Look, I know that you’ve done terrible things, but…” she sighs. “But everyone who has visited you is giving you a chance to be better.”  
“But. I don’t deserve another chance. I deserve to be locked up.” Baatar sighs.  
“No. You don’t. You don’t deserve to be locked up, I mean for the time being yes, but not for _thirty_ years.”  
An awkward silence lingered for a few minutes, then Kuvira ran up to Baatar and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.  
Baatar yelped in shock.  
“You know I was never angry with you Baatar, I have forgiven you for your actions and so has Christine.” Kuvira said.  
“How can you forgive me so easily, after all I’ve done?” Baatar asked, as tears start to flow down his face.  
“Because we’re family, that’s why.” I say.  
Kuvira lets go of Baatar and with a sigh she walks back to me, then she nudges me in the side and hands me a bag full of clothes.  
I look over at Kuvira and then walk over to Baatar and give him a hug. The tears start to flow faster and faster down Baatar’s face, until he can’t hold back the urge to cry anymore, he let’s out a sob and collapses against me. I hold him closer and whisper “Its okay, its okay, I’ve got you, just let it out.”  
I look back at Kuvira and nod.  
She walks over and joins in, she wraps her arms around both of us.  
Baatar sniffles, takes a deep breath and after a few minutes he says “Okay, I’m good now.”  
We break away from each other. Me, Baatar and Kuvira stand in silence for a few seconds.  
When Baatar looks back at me, I smile and say “You know what someone once told me?”  
“What?” He asks, taking deep breaths.  
I smile a little more and say “When, we have done something wrong, we are open to change more easily.”  
“So… what you’re saying is that, I’m open to change more and I’m going to get better?” Baatar asks.  
“Me and Kuvira can help guide you through your healing process, but whether you get better or not is up to you.” I say calmly.  
“Yes, that’s what I want more than anything.” Baatar says.  
“Okay.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. Even just with Baatar seeing Kuvira it makes his jaw hurt.  
> Also Baatar is actually scared of Kuvira for once.


	52. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year has passed, what changes are in store.

I turn towards Kuvira and she nods. I turn back to Baatar, slide the bag over to his feet and say “Get dressed.”  
“Get… dressed?” Baatar opened the bag and couldn’t help but let out a gasp at what he saw inside- his old Zaofu clothes.  
He looks up at us in confusion and says “What’s going on?”  
“You’re coming with us, we’re going to make an announcement.” Kuvira says.

* * *

 

Baatar inhaled a deep breath and held it, trying to settle his nerves. He felt so strange to be standing in his Zaofu clothes again. Just fifteen minutes ago he had been wearing a Chicago prison uniform. Now, he standing inside the front entrance to Erudite Headquarters, looking out the window at the hundreds of people gathered in front of the steps.  
Atop the steps, a podium had been set up next to a line of seats. Asami sat in the first seat.  
“Are you ready for this?”  
Baatar jumped at the sound of the voice. He calmed himself a second later and turned away from the window. “No. Not even a little bit. I mean I should know what to say… what I need to say, but this is the last thing I expected to be doing today, I’m sure this is the last thing the people out expected, too. I’m nervous. That’s probably an understatement, but yeah. Nervous.”  
“Hey, don’t worry.” I smile. I walk over to Baatar and give him a hug. “You’ll do great. You’ve earned this… You’re ready.  
Baatar returned the smile and gives me a tighter hug “Thanks, Christine.”  
“Alright…” I glance out the window to see Lin arriving behind the podium. “Let’s get out there. Looks like things are about to start.”  
We exit Erudite Headquarters, coming out atop the steps with the others. I lead the way to the end of the row of seats, where me and Baatar sit in the two final empty ones, Kuvira sits on my left beside Korra. At first, no one seemed to notice us. Within a few moments, however, the reporters at the front of the crowd began whispering to each other, and pointing. Soon they all turned their cameras towards Baatar and started taking pictures. Baatar sat there, stiff as a board, keeping his attention focused on the podium and doing everything he could to ignore the growing murmurs from the crowd. Fortunately, Lin silenced them when her voice boomed out over the loudspeakers.  
“People of Chicago,” said the Chief of Police, leaning closer to the microphone. “You’ve been through a lot in this past year. I don’t need to tell you that. The good news is that because of the police, Avatar Christine, Avatar Korra and Kuvira, our city has been restored once again.”  
A round of cheers and applause erupted from the crowd. Once the cheering stopped, Lin continued, “The last thing to do is to announce the new president, as elected by the people of Chicago, during the last few months.”  
Lin looked over to Asami, “Without further ado, Miss Sato, would you please come forward?”  
Asami rose from her seat and approached Lin. Lin turned to her, moving slightly to the side to give her more room behind the podium.  
“Asami Sato,” Lin said, “You have been elected by the people of Chicago to serve as the president of the city of Chicago. Do you accept the responsibility this involves?”  
Asami nods, leans into the microphone and says “I do.”  
“Do you vow to uphold our laws, to always put the interests of your people, and guide this nation to the best of your ability?”  
“I do.”  
“Then I present you with the presidential pin, in recognition of your position. May you wear it proudly.” Lin moved closer to Asami and lifted a gold pin from the podium and she smiled as she attached it to Asami’s shirt.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your new president, President Asami Sato.”  
Again, the crowd burst into cheers. Asami stood in silence for a few minutes, then she started to wave. Finally she moved behind the podium. When the crowd died down, she looked out at the people and spoke. “Thank you all, it is an honor and a privilege to have been elected into office as your new president. I promise to all of you, I will do everything in my power to keep Chicago safe and to continue advancing our society to be the best it can possibly be.”  
Another round of applause broke out. “Now I would like to take a moment to recognize the brave men and women who helped restore peace and order to the city. To our very own Police Force, lead by Chief Beifong, and to both Avatar Korra and Avatar Christine, who helped take down Zaheer and his team almost two and a half years ago, we thank you. We thank all of you.”  
Both me and Korra wave to the crowd, more cheering followed. When the crowd settled down again, their attention returned back to the president. Now though Asami’s smile had disappeared. She had become stern, serious.  
“There is one person in particular I would like to recognize now.” That was when Asami glanced down the line of seats next to her, all the way down to the end. “Baatar Jr. Beifong.”  
Silence.  
Baatar sat there, unable to bring himself to move a muscle. He couldn’t even look out to the crowd. Instead, he just stared up at the podium, at Asami. All the while his heart thumped like mad in his chest.  
“Even though Baatar did a lot of bad things in his past, he did do the right thing by surrendering to the police and he did serve a small amount of sentence in jail. All the while, he did show regret towards his actions that he made in the past, both Avatar Korra, Avatar Christine and even Kuvira have showed proof that he has indeed changed. That is why, in the light of his service to the world and to the people, I’m giving him a full pardon for his past crimes. From this day forward, he will be a free man, free to choose his own destiny, and free to help make this world a better place.”  
Baatar’s jaw dropped at Asami’s statement. The silence in the crowd also broke. A ripple of murmurs flooded through the crowd. Reporters scrambled over each other to get pictures, while some others shouted questions. He couldn’t hear them, he still couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them. I put my hand on Baatar’s shoulder, he looks back at me and smiles.  
It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally, Baatar's out of prison thank you Asami.


	53. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is now president.

With a deep breath, Baatar rose from his seat and walked towards the podium. Asami moved off the side, giving him space. When he finally turned to look out to the crowd, his heart almost leaped up through his throat and out his mouth. He saw such mix of reactions and emotions among the people, confusion, caution, hesitation, anger, hate, fear… he was used to it all.  
Soon the crowd became quiet again. The stares though remained, countless eyes burning a hole through him as they watched, waiting for him to say something. He breathed in deep, but little did that do to settle his nerves.  
“Greetings everyone. I uh…” Baatar’s mind blanked. He swallowed, huffed out a breath and then turned a glance back down the line of seats, to me. I smile, and give him a thumbs up. It was then that his nerves calmed. With another sigh, he looked back out to the crowd.  
This time he knew what to say.  
“I know what many of you think of me, and I know that there is little I can do the change that.” he says. “I did many terrible things to many people, even to people I know. I know that no amount of apologies will ever make that better. But… I’m going to try. I owe it all to all of you, to the world, to myself, to show you how I’ve changed, and to help the world how ever I can.”  
The tone of the crowd shifted somewhat. Most remained on edge, but few were looking at him now with intrigue, and speculation.  
“I am touched to stand before you today a free man. It feels like a dream. I never thought that I would be given another chance at bettering myself and bettering the world.” He swallowed, took in another deep breath and continued. “I may not make anyone forgive me, but I promise to do my best to help those who need it, and to keep peace in the world. I’ll be working closely with Avatar Korra, Avatar Christine and Kuvira to make this happen.” He turnes towards us and smiled. “If there is anybody who can keep me in line, it’s definitely them.”  
A few chuckles rippled throughout the crowd and it made Baatar smile, then he continues speaking “That’s okay if you hate me, then hate me. If you're still angry with me, then be angry and if you think that you can’t forgive me, then don’t. I’m not here to tell you how to feel about me. I’m only here to tell you that I will will do my best to right the things I’ve done wrong.”  
Another smile made its way onto his face. This one softer, distant… but also it was hopeful.  
“Someday though, perhaps I can change a few of your minds.”

* * *

 

“So Baatar Jr’s alive, and out of jail?” Someone asks.  
“Yes. Also Asami is now president of Chicago.” Someone else says.  
“Hmm, well… its bad that he’s out of jail since he betrayed us, but its also no good that there is a president.” The first person says, as he runs a hand across his jaw, its been hurting for the last little bit. Then with a hardened glare adds “ Well, its time for payback.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... What's going to happen next?


	54. Team Avatar Sticks Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now free from prison, Baatar finds a home with Kuvira, Christine and Korra.

Me, Baatar Jr., Kuvira, Korra and Asami drive back to our house on the other end of the city. When we get there Baatar looks at the house, it was once his and Kuvira’s house, when himself, me and of course Kuvira were uniting the Earth Empire. He shook his head, he couldn’t think about that now, he should be grateful for them letting him out of jail.  
I lead them inside and Su, Baatar Sr. and Lin stand in the livingroom with their arms crossed. Baatar Jr. comes to a stop and slams into me. We both let out a groan.  
“Where have you guys been?” Su asks.  
“We were with Asami, you should’ve been told this.” Kuvira says, looking at Lin.  
Su looks at Lin and asks “What’s going on Lin?”  
Lin sighs and then looks at her sister “Asami is now president and they attended her ceremony.”  
“Oh I see.” Su says, then she looks behind me and says “Hello, Baatar Jr.”  
Baatar tries to hide but its too late, he steps forward and says “Hey mom.”  
Lin looks from Baatar Jr. to Su and back again and says “Alright I’m confused, why is he out of jail?”  
Asami steps forward and says “I pardoned him from his crimes and let him out.”  
“Okay.” Lin says.  
Both Su and Baatar Sr. just nod  
Seconds later someone says “Uh, I’m trying to sleep, who’s talking?”  
Opal walks up behind Su following behind her is Huan, as well as Wing and Wei. They all come to a stop once they see Baatar Jr.  
“Baatar what are you doing here?” They all ask.  
“Asami let him out of jail.” Korra says gently.  
“Um… okay.” They all say.

* * *

 

After Su, Lin and their family leave to go back to their house. Me, Kuvira, Korra, Baatar Jr. and Asami sit down on the couch. Asami looks at me and ask “So where am I going to sleep?”  
“There’s a house next door, its empty. You could sleep there.” I say.  
“Thank you.” she says. I nod.  
Asami gets up to leave, but then I stop her and say “Why don’t you take Korra with you, I know you two are close. Plus its going to get crowded now that Baatar Jr. is here.”  
“What is supposed to mean?” Baatar asks, but we don’t say anything, we just start to giggle.  
“Oh, well thank you.” she says, she looks over to Korra and starts laughing. We look over at Korra and laugh harder as her face turns as red as a tomato.  
“Thanks for stating the obvious.” Korra says quietly then she adds“You know what I think I’ll stay.”  
“No problem.” I say and I smile.  
I look back over at Korra and I swear if looks could kill, then I would be dead now.  
Asami leaves the house. Korra looks back at me, smiles and shakes her head.  
Baatar Jr. looks at us and says “What did you mean when you said “Its going to get crowded now that I’m here.”  
Me and Kuvira look at each other, start to chuckle, then we say “There’s only one bedroom in this house and there are four of us.”

Baatar looks at us and says “Oh… okay.”  
I roll my eyes and say “You can stay with Kuvira tonight, Korra and I will take the couch.  
Korra’s eyes get big. “Wait, what?”  
I laugh and say “Korra you knew what I meant, you sleep on the couch, I’ll sleep on the floor. Kuvira and Baatar get the bedroom upstairs.”  
“Okay.” Baatar says and he goes upstairs.  
Just before Kuvira leaves, I stop her and say “Me, you and Korra all need to work on building two other bedrooms, you know so things won’t get awkward.”  
“Yep, I think you’re right.” she says, then she walks upstairs “Goodnight Christine.”  
“Goodnight Kuvira.”  
I fall onto the floor and just before I fall asleep Korra says “Great, now I have to sleep on the couch again.”  
I look at her and say “Oh come on, its not that bad… unless you want to sleep on the floor.”  
Korra shuts her mouth.  
“That’s what I thought.”  
“Alright I see your point, goodnight Christine.”  
“Goodnight Korra.”  
I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

“Have you found her yet?” A voice asks.  
“No, I haven’t. For someone so young she’s pretty hard to locate.” Another voice comments.  
“Has she tried to access The Spirit World yet?” the first voice asks.  
“You know I haven’t even thought to even check.” the second voice replies.

* * *

I wake up to Korra staring at me. I stretch and yawn.  
“Morning.” she says.  
“Morning.” I say.  
I sit up and Korra says “So… I have something planned for today.”  
“What is it?” I ask.  
“I’m going to teach you how to connect to your spiritual side and show you how to enter The Spirit World.” she says.  
“Awesome.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you realize why there was only one bedroom.  
> Also ya Spirit World time.


	55. Spirit World Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Christine has made it into the Spirit World, but things don't go as smoothly as planned.

Me and Korra stand in silence for a few minutes, then she says “Well let's get started.”  
“So what am supposed to do?” I ask.  
“Hmm, let me think.” Korra says.  
“Have you taught anyone this?” I ask her with a small chuckle.  
“Yes I have actually… just hold on a sec, I’ll be right back.” Korra gets up and walks upstairs.  
I sit down down on the ground and wait. A few minutes later, Korra walks downstairs with Kuvira and Baatar.  
Kuvira walks over to me and sits down. Then she asks “What seems to be the problem?”  
“I’m not sure…” I say “Korra is trying to show me how to get into the Spirit World, but she can’t remember what to do.”  
“I see…” Kuvira says, after a few minutes she adds “Get into your meditation position, we’re going to try something.”  
I nod and get into position.  
“Good, now I want you to think of all the good things in your life right now. Anything that makes you happy.”  
“Okay.” I press my fists together and close my eyes, while taking in long deep breathes. There wasn’t much to think about. I thought about Su, Baatar Sr, Kuvira, Korra, Both Wing and Wei, then there was Opal and finally Baatar Jr.  
“You have it?” Kuvira asks.  
“Yes.” I say.  
“Okay, now what I want you to do is push all those thoughts away, just forget about them, let them fade. All I want you to think about now are the negative thoughts.”  
I forget about everything else and focus on the negative ones. I think about how I nearly died the day Baatar Jr. released the memory and death serum, when Zaheer tried to kill me and finally once again when Baatar had tried to kill me.  
“Sometimes, these negative thoughts can keep us from reaching peace with our spirits,” Kuvira says “Whether we’re thinking about them or not. When this happens, its important to acknowledge them, to stand up to them, face them head on. Even if you don’t think you can get over them, or be free of them, you need to let them know that they can’t control you. Once you do that…”  
Kuvira’s voice faded.  
I felt lighter, like I was floating. I open my eyes.  
“What is this place?” I look around and see spirits flying around.  
“Welcome to the spirit world.” Korra says. A moment later she appeared beside me, fading in from nothing until she took a solid form. “See I knew you could do it.”  
Then she looked to her side where Kuvira appeared a second later. “Thanks Kuvira.”  
“It was nothing. Just remember if you have trouble, just stand up to the negativity and you’ll be fine.” she says.

I look around and see a tree in the far distance, then I look back at both Korra and Kuvira smiling. “Do you want to race?” I ask.  
“Sure.” Both of them say.  
“I think…”I look back at the tree and break into a sprint. “... I’ll race you guys to that tree.”  
“Hey no fair!” They say and they chase after me. “Head start, much?”  
I smirk and glance over my shoulder “You guys are too slow!”  
I get to the tree.  
Korra and Kuvira reach me a few minutes later, breathing heavily. They both lean forward and put their hands on their knees.  
“Okay….” Kuvira says. “You’re fast.”  
I smile a little, then I curl my hands into fists briefly, before slowly releasing them “I noticed that I can’t bend.”  
“Yeah, you can't bend in the spirit world if you enter it through meditation. Only when you enter physically, though a spirit portal.” Korra says.  
“I guessed as much.” I say.

* * *

 

I don’t know how long we’ve been here. It must have been for a while though. Me, Korra and Kuvira all lay down on the grass, looking up at the Spirit World night sky. Kuvira let’s out a sigh and says “Well this is nice, isn’t it?”  
“Yes. It is.” Both me and Korra say.  
I close my eyes and say “Well. I think that its time to go back, what do you think Korra?”  
“That sounds great.” Korra says “What do you think Kuvira?”  
“That sounds _li...argh!_ ” Kuvira stops mid-sentence and groans.  
I bolt straight up, at the sound of Kuvira groaning and look over at her. Korra stands beside her.  
“What happened?” I ask.  
“I don’t know.” Korra says.  
“Kuvira?” I say as I walk over to her.  
She doesn’t respond.  
“Kuvira!” I shout.  
I still get no response.  
I look over Korra shoulder and see two figures standing behind her.  
“Korra look out!” I yell.  
“What?” Korra dives out of the way. She doesn’t get out of the way in time, she falls to the ground.  
I stand in the Spirit World alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap!  
> It seems that Team Avatar is in trouble.


	56. Escape From The Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Christine and her friends lives are at stake.

I drop into my bending stance and wait for the attacks to continue, but they don’t. In fact the Spirit World became very quiet and still.  
“Who’s there?” I ask, trembling.  
I receive no answer. I try to bend a flame in my hand, but then I remember that I can’t bend unless I enter through a spirit portal.  
“Who’s there?!” I shout.  
“Just relax Avatar Christine, Its just us.” says a calm, soothing voice.  
I shift out of my bending stance and relax my body, then I ask “Where are Korra and Kuvira?”  
“They’re back in the physical world. But don’t worry they will be safe.” the voice responds.  
“Okay.” I say. “What do you want?”  
“Nothing. Nothing at all. In fact all we need is a moment of your time, that’s all.” says a second voice.  
“Alright, what is it that you want to talk to me about?” I say, my voice still shaking.  
The two figures step forward, I look from the first person to the second. I can’t help it, I let out a gasp of shock. “President Raiko?”  
“Hello Christine.” His gaze darkens and with a more mocking tone he says “I’m sorry I meant _Avatar_ Christine.”  
“What? I don’t understand. How…” The words get stuck in my throat, but I push them out. “How are you alive?”  
President Raiko smirked “Oh, there’s a lot you don’t know about me. Like did you know that, I’m actually the one who let Zaheer out prison. But I just framed Baatar Jr. and made him tell you that it was him, because I thought “why not?”  
“But why?” I ask, still relaxed. _Why am I so relaxed?_  I think. I push the thought away.  
“I wanted you out of the way, I’m so sick and tired of you and Korra always taking my job of protecting the city of Chicago.” The former president sighed.  
“But me and Korra always maintain balance in the world.” I say, confused.  
“Yeah if you say so.” A new voice says.  
My eyes go wide, I instantly recognize the other voice. “Wait is that…? How…? Zaheer…? ”  
Zaheer walks up beside Raiko.  
“Its nice to see you again.” Zaheer says.  
“What? No! This can’t be right. You’re dead, you’re supposed to be dead.” I say, backing up slowly.  
“Well it seems, that I’m still alive.” Zaheer goes quiet for a minute before continuing. “Now I think that we’ve stalled enough time, what do you think Raiko?”  
Raiko nods and says “Yes. I think our plan has worked. Korra, Kuvira, Asami, Baatar Jr. and Christine should be captured by now.” Then he disappears.  
“See you in the physical world.” Zaheer says before disappearing too.  
“Zaheer! No!” I yell.  
Once again I stand in the Spirit World alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue dramatic music*  
> So Zaheer is alive, same with President Raiko.


	57. No One To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Christine is betrayed by someone close to her.

My spirit returns to my body and I open my eyes.  
I look over to my left and see Korra, Kuvira, Baatar Jr. and Asami.  
“Oh thank goodness, you're okay.” Korra says.  
“Where are we?” I ask.  
“I don’t know.” Kuvira says.  
I sigh and lean against a wall. I try to sit down but I can’t because I’m bound with chains… platinum chains.  
I let out a small laugh.  
“What are you laughing at?” Baatar asks.  
“Well its just… I think Zaheer forgot that I could bend platinum.”  
I move my wrists to bend out of the chains.  
“Um… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Korra says.  
“Why not?” I ask and I stop trying to bend out of them.  
“Well… I can’t tell you.” Korra says.  
“Wait… why can’t you tell…” I look at Korra and let out a disbelieving laugh as a thought occurs in my mind. “No. What you’re trying to tell me is that…” I shake my head.  
Korra sighs “Yes I allied with Zaheer. I lured you into The Spirit World and got us all captured.”  
“What!?" Baatar, Kuvira and Asami say.  
“I’m going to kill you.” I say to Korra as I try again to bend out of the chains.  
“Christine stop. Zaheer has already won.” Korra says.  
I still don’t listen, finally the chains pop off. But my hands are still cuffed together. I clench my fists together to bend the cuffs, when suddenly I felt a searing pain jolt through my body, the shock was so sudden that I crumple to floor. I takes me a moment to realize that the cuffs are what shocked me.   
“You… you electrified my handcuffs?” I ask Korra.  
“Yes I did.” Korra says with a smirk.  
I look at Kuvira and say “Kuvira, don’t move. If my cuffs are electrified then so are yours.”  
“Yeah I know.” she says. “I already tried to bend out of them earlier. So I found out the hard way.”  
I look at Korra. “I can’t believe you trust Zaheer after what he tried to do me!” I yell, my voice filled with rage.  
“Christine, keep your voice down.” Korra says.  
“No! I won’t. You need to listen to me Korra! I don’t understand why you would stab me in the back like that. Even after I saved you from being killed by Zaheer!” I shout.  
I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I become very tired and spots start to cloud my vision.  
“I’m sorry.” Korra says as I fall to the ground.  
I close my eyes.  
That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KORRA WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	58. The Return Of The Red Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Lotus has returned with some new member.

Something shakes me awake. I let out a yell as I bolt straight up. I open my eyes and see Kuvira standing over me.  
“What is it?” I ask.  
“Less talk, more running.” Kuvira says, as she picks me up off the ground. We break into a run, we run through a hallway and down a flight of stairs. We exit through a door and run through a field. I take a look at our surroundings, we are near Erudite headquarters.  
“How did we get back to Chicago?” I ask Kuvira.  
“Does it matter?” Kuvira says as she runs.  
“Uh yeah.” I say.  
“Well I’ll tell you later, right now we need to focus on getting you out of Chicago.” she says, as she runs faster.  
I quit running and laugh. Kuvira comes to a halt and turns around. She runs back to me and tugges on my arm “Come on, let’s go.”  
“We can’t go anywhere.” I say.  
Kuvira pulls on my arm, but I stay still.  
“No. I’m not coming with you.” I say.  
“What are you talking about?” she asks.  
“This isn’t real.” I say. “This is a sim.”  
“Christine, we’re not in a sim, don’t you think I know if I was in a sim.” Kuvira says.  
“Kuvira.” I say, as tears start to roll down my face. “You’re not in the sim. You are the sim.”  
I bend a stream a fire at her.  
“Wait. What? Christine no!” she yells.

* * *

 

I wake with a start, breathing heavily.  
“That was interesting.” someone says.  
I look over to my left and see Korra standing with President Raiko and Zaheer. I try to run at them, but I hit something hard and stumble backwards. I put my hand up and feel something hard and cool. Glass. I let out a heavy sigh.  
“Alright I think that’s enough for today.” Korra says.  
Zaheer raises an eyebrow at her.  
“Just look at her, can’t you tell she’s on the brink of collapsing.” she says.  
Zaheer doesn’t respond.  
“You know we do need her alive for this work right.” Korra adds.  
“Alright. Shut it down.” Zaheer says.  
The former president nods and the lights turn off. I stand in darkness for a few seconds. As soon as my eyes adjust to the darkness, I see Korra standing at a doorway.  
“Come on let’s go.” she says.  
“Why would you do this?” I ask her.  
“I said let’s go.” she repeats.  
“No.” I say.  
“Fine have it your way.” she says.  
I didn’t even sense the electrified platinum handcuffs.  
I fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh okay. Why Korra why.  
> This is just the tip of the iceberg.  
> The plot will continue on.


	59. The Sting Of The Red Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tests continue on, Christine only has a few more to complete.

_“Christine.”_

I wake with a start. I look around, I’m in my cell in Erudite headquarters. I look towards the door and see Korra standing there.

“Why did you do it?” I ask.

“Its not that simple, its more complicated than that. This situation is bigger than you can imagine.” she says.

“Do you even hear what you're saying right now?” I say.

“Come on let’s go.” she says.

“No.” I say.

Korra walks towards me with a pair of electrified platinum cuffs.

I chuckle and say “You know that the more you put those things on me. The more resistant I will be to them.”

She grabs my arms and wrenches me to my feet. The force of the pull popped my shoulder blade from its place. I groan. She puts both my arms behind my back and puts on the hand cuffs. I was just about to tell Korra that I was right, when she turns up the intensity of shock on the handcuffs. I stand frozen for a minute and then she pushes me out of my cell. I look at the other cells as we pass them and see Kuvira in one of them.

“Kuvira?” I say.

“Christine!" She shouts.

“Kuvira!” I shout back.

I struggle against Korra’s hold.

“Christine!”

I struggle harder against Korra.

“Christine, stop.” Korra says.

“No.” I say. I keep my gaze on Kuvira.

“I don’t want to do this.” Korra says. I almost don’t hear the clicking of handcuffs being fired up. The shock was so powerful that I lurch forward on my knees.

“Christine!” Kuvira yells.

I fall to ground and blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shakes head*  
> What the hell is Kuvira doing there?


	60. The Day Before Avatar Christine's Fate Pt 1: Arrival of Team Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While preparations for Avatar Christine's final test are under way. The rest of Team Avatar has infiltrated Erudite Headquarters.

_“Come on wake up!”_

I slowly come to my senses. I groan, pain shooting through every part of my body.

“Come on wake up!” The voice says again.

I open my eyes. Korra stands over me.

“Huh?” I say.

“We’re late!” Korra says with growl.

I try to muster the strength to get up, but all I can do is put my arm up for Korra to grab it.

She wrenches me to my feet and then shoves me forward. I look into Kuvira’s cell and notice that’s she’s not there.

“Where’s Kuvira?” I ask Korra.

“I don’t know.” Korra says.

“How do you not know? You saw her, when you knocked me out earlier.” I say.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” she says.

I try to turn around, but then my handcuffs start to make a beeping sound. I stop trying to move.

“I upgraded the settings on the handcuffs, so that if you try to resist them. They can shock you so much that your heart will stop beating.” she says with a smirk.

“But don’t you need me alive for this?” I ask.

“Not for much longer, Zaheer said to me that if you refuse to go along with this, I can kill you and then he will continue on with Kuvira.” Korra says.

My heart skips a beat.

“So what will it be?: You can refuse to go along with this and lose Kuvira or you can do this final test and save her life.”

“Alright. I’ll do it.” I say, trying to hold back my tears.

“You’ll do what?” she asks.

“I’ll do this final test.” I say.

“Excellent.” she says.

We continue walking forwards.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Someone asks.

“Oh come on Asami of course it is.” Someone else says.

“Okay, I’m only believing what you’re saying because we need to save Christine and Kuvira. We need to focus on the task at hand, Baatar.”

“Alright.” Baatar says.

“Well we’re almost there.” Asami says. They walk through the doors to Erudite Headquarters and when they get inside they are greeted by Zaheer. “Welcome, you’re just in time for the big finale.” He shakes Asami’s hand, then he turns towards Baatar.

“Baatar.” he says and he nods.

“Zaheer.” Baatar says with a nod of his own.

“Wait you two know each other.” Asami says.

“Its complicated.” Baatar says.

“Well come on, let’s go.” Zaheer says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait. What the hell is Baatar Jr. doing here?


	61. The Day Before Avatar Christine's Fate Pt 2: Prepartions For The Practice Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the preparations for Avatar Christine's practice test has arrived. Will she succeed?

Korra and I walk to the lab in Erudite Headquarters, where we are greeted by Zaheer.

“Morning Christine.” he says.

I just nod.

“Alright let’s go.” Korra says.

Zaheer starts to walk away.

“Knock me out first.” I say.

Zaheer stops and turns around. “What?”

“There’s no way you’re going to get me where you need me to be, unless you knock me out first.”

“Alright.” Zaheer says, he nods towards Korra.

She walks towards me and turns up the settings on the handcuffs.

“Alright move.” she says.

“But if I move, the cuffs will kill me and you need me alive.” I say.

“Alright I get your point.” she looks at Zaheer. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Hmm, let me think.” He says.

* * *

 

Baatar Jr. and Asami pace back and forth.

“What’s taking them so long?” Baatar says.

“I don’t know.” Asami says.

* * *

 

 Korra walks in with Christine slung across her shoulder. Christine’s face is bruised and judging by the bruises on Korra’s knuckles, it clearly had something to do with her.

“Whoa.” Both Baatar and Asami say.

Baatar leans over to Asami and whispers “Do you think Christine is alive?”

“I don’t know, but I sure hope so.” she says.

* * *

 

I wake with a start, still bound with the chains. I look around and see Baatar and Asami on the other side of glass. They give me a thumbs up and I nod. I know I can survive this.

I think.

Korra walks over to me and says “Are you ready?”

I let out a big sigh “Yeah.”

“Good.” she says and undoes the chains and cuffs.

“You know, you really did a number on my face.” I say.

Korra laughs “I think that was the point.”

I chuckle and then cough.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?


	62. The Day Before Avatar Christine's Fate Pt 3: The Practice Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The practice test is under way, will Avatar Christine succeed?

Korra walks back to Zaheer and is soon joined b by President Raiko.

“Avatar Christine.” Zaheer says. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready!” I say.

“Alright.” Zaheer says and he nods to Korra.

Korra takes a deep breath and then bends all the metal, away from the glass in front of me.

I take a deep breath and shake out my hands in an attempt to calm myself down. I look over President Raiko, but something seemed a little… off. He’s not wearing his usual purple coat, the one he was wearing was blue instead, his hair color was off too, it was gray rather than black.

Everyone in the room disappears.

Suddenly someone grabs my shoulder, I flinch away from the touch.

“Christine.” says a familiar voice.

I turn around “Su!”

“Hey.” Su says.

“I miss you so much.” I say and I give her a hug.

“I know you do, but I’m still with you.” she says. “You can get through this, I know you can. Your brave.”

“I’m not brave Su, I pretend that I am and I want people to think that I am. But I’m not. I’m really, really scared, that maybe we are what’s wrong in this world…. Avatar’s. Su I don’t want to the Avatar anymore, I just want to feel safe again.”

* * *

 

I wake with a start. It was all a simulation. My heart rate speeds up a little.

“Alright, she’s done her practice test.” Zaheer says. “Now let’s give her a break.”

“Alright.” Korra says as she walks up to me. I put up my hands and she puts the handcuffs on me. Then she leans over and whispers “Your handcuffs are turned off currently. But just act as if they’re on okay?”

“Okay.” I say.

Me and Korra walk back to my cell together.

* * *

 

“I think we got caught.” Baatar says.

“Gee, you don’t say, is that why were sitting in a cell right. I wonder how you figured out that we got caught.” Asami says, her voice filled with annoyance.

“I didn’t know that Zaheer had heard us talking, about wanting to save Christine and Kuvira.” Baatar says.

Asami sighs. “Well hopefully we’re not in here for much longer. We really need to get out of here.”

“I’ll figure something out. I always do.” Baatar says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Baatar got himself and Asami caught. Or are they actually caught?  
> *Shrugs*


	63. The Day Before Avatar Christine's Fate Pt 4: The Simulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Christine learns a shocking truth about her past.

Me and Korra arrive at my cell, she pushes me inside and closes the door. I stand there confused. _What is she doing? I still have my handcuffs on._ I think.

“Korra, you left my handcuffs on.” I say.

“I know.” she replies.

“Aren’t you going to take them off?” I ask.

“I don’t think so.” she says with a smirk.

“Why?” I ask.

“If you want them off, then you have to bend them off.” she says, with an evil grin.

“I don’t think I like the look you’re giving me.”

“You shouldn’t.” she says.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.” she says.

“Umm….okay?” I go silent for a moment. Then I ask “Why are you thinking about me?”

Korra quits grinning and smiles. “I’m thinking about tomorrow and what’s going to happen.”

“What’s going to happen?”

“Oops… I wasn’t supposed to say anything.” she says, covering her mouth.

“Korra, what’s going to happen?” I ask.

“Nothing, just nothing.” she replies.

“What’s… going… to…  happen… Korra?” I ask more sternly.

“Nothing.” she smirks.

“Korra. Really? You can’t tell me.” I say in annoyance.

“I’m not going to tell you unless, you bend your cuffs off.” she says.

“Fine.” I say. With a nervous breath, I close my eyes and clench my fists together and the cuffs don’t budge. Platinum.

“What? Why aren’t they coming off?” I ask. “I can bend platinum. I _know_ that I can bend platinum.”  

“Really? Are you sure?” she asks.

“Yes, I was able to bend platinum the last time, I fought… Zaheer.” I look at Korra. “No that’s impossible.”

“No, you’re right. You’re still with Zaheer. You were under simulation the last time too, the whole thing with Baatar was a simulation too.”

 _“What?”_ I say.

“Yep. Just let that sink in.” she says.

I fall onto the bed in my cell and let out a heavy sigh. “Wow.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning.” Korra says.

“Yeah okay.” I say then I add. “Oh, before you go can you take my handcuffs off.”

“Yeah sure.” she says, she walks into the room and undoes them.

“Thank you.” I say.

* * *

 

“Today was a long day today.” Baatar says.

“Yeah it was.” Asami says.

“Alright we should get some sleep.” Baatar says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this IS A PLOT TWIST.


	64. The Day Before Avatar Christine's Fate Pt 5: Preparations For The Final Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the final test are underway.

I wake to the sound of an alarm. I groan and sit up, then I look around and let out a sigh.

“Good morning.” says a voice.

I look to my right and see Korra sitting on the bench in the corner of my cell, tapping her foot against the floor.

“Good morning.” I say.  I stare at her with a confused look.

“What?” she asks.

“What are you doing in my cell? Did Zaheer ask you to watch me?” I ask.

“No.” she says.

“If he didn’t send you, then why are you here?”

“I’m here to tell you…” Korra stops talking and swallows.

“Your here to tell me what?” I ask.

“I’m here to tell you that today is your final test. After today Zaheer won’t need you.” she says.

I sigh and say  “Yeah I know.”

“Well let’s go.” Korra says.

I get up and we walk out of the room.

* * *

 

“We have to get out of here?” Asami says as she bodychucks the door, trying to break it down.

“I know.” Baatar says.

“Then why are you just sitting there?” The president asks him.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Baatar asks.

“Uh break down this door.” she says.

“How?” he asks.

“Dude, use your Water Bending.”

“Uh, right.” Baatar bends the water from his water flask and freezes the lock on the door. The lock brakes and Asami slams into it. This time the door the opens.

Asami dusts herself off and says “There we go.”

She looks back only to see Baatar hiding in the corner.

“Come on let’s go.” she says.

Baatar clears his throat “Right.”

Asami walks out of the room, with Baatar following behind.

* * *

 

Me and Korra walk towards the lab. When we get there. I walk behind the glass wall and Korra does up the chains.

“Korra?” I say.

“What?” she says.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” she asks.

“As much as you’re a pain. Thanks for being here.”

“Oh.” she stops talking for a few minutes, then she continues “Your Welcome.”

Minutes later Zaheer walks into the room

“Okay, let’s get this over with.” he says.

He motions to Korra “Bring the poison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes. Poison. But why not?


	65. The Day Of Avatar Christine's Fate Pt 1: The Fight Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar are in for the fight the a lifetime

I struggle against the platinum chains. But they don’t budge.

_Shoot. I need to get out of here._  I think.

Zaheer walks forward with the poison and Korra bends it out of the container.

“Wait.” Korra says and she bends it back into place.

“What’s the problem?” Zaheer asks.

Korra leans over to Zaheer and whispers something. Zaheer nods and Korra leaves the room. I stand behind what used to be the glass wall. I try again to bend the cuffs and chains. But they still don’t move. Korra returns moments with former President Raiko and Kuvira. Kuvira walks into the room with her hands cuffed together.

_Platinum._

_Wait, why am I suddenly sensing a connection to the platinum again?_ I think.

My thoughts are interrupted a few seconds later though.

“Christine.” Korra says.

I look at her.

“What?” I say, my voice sounding weak.

“Zaheer wants to make a deal with you.” she says.

“What do _you_ want?” I spit the question out like its venom.

“Nothing actually.” Zaheer says as he shoots Korra a dirty look.

I look back at Kuvira, she trying to fight her way towards me, but Raiko is holding her back.

“Kuvira.” I say. “Look at me.”

She stops and looks at me.

I jerk my head towards Zaheer. She stares at me blankly and then without warning she shoots two metal strips at Raiko. He screams and lets her go. She takes that advantage to run and tackle Zaheer to the ground, she knocks him out before he can do anything. Kuvira then turns towards Korra. Korra drops into her waterbending stance.

“Come on. You know you can’t win against me Korra.” Kuvira says.

“Are you sure about that?” Korra asks.

“Is that a challenge?” Kuvira asks.

“Yes it is.” Korra replies.

“Alright. Bring it.” Kuvira smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what happened the last Korra and Kuvira fought


	66. The Day Of Avatar Christine's Fate Pt 2: Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Avatar Christine's life escalates.

Asami and Baatar run through the hallway towards the lab. When they get inside though they see Christine chained against the wall and Kuvira shooting attacks at Korra.

“Come on. We need to help them.” Baatar says.

* * *

 

Kuvira ducks as Korra bends a stream of fire at her. Kuvira shoots several metal strips at Korra. “Come on _Avatar_ , show me what you got.” Kuvira taunts.

“Will you quit saying that.” Korra growls.

“Nope.” Kuvira says with another smirk.

“Will you quit smirking too.”

“Never.”

“Really Kuvira?” Korra says as she bends a strip of metal at her. “You’re going to use the “Never.” line?”

“Maybe.”

Korra smirks as she looks over Kuvira’s shoulder at something or rather at _someone._

“What are you looking at?” Kuvira says and she looks over her shoulder.

 _“Baatar!”_ she screams.

* * *

 

I struggle against the chains again. The chains break and my hands are still cuffed together. _Yeah. There’s no way I’m falling for that again._ I think.

I bend the platinum around myself like armor. I jump down from behind the broken glass wall and run at Korra. I slam her into the ground.

“I’m going to get whoever just…” Korra growls as she turns around. I smirk at her.

“Christine? How?” she says.

“This is how.” I say and bend some of the platinum off my armor. I shoot some of the platinum strips at Korra. She tries to bend the metal away from herself, but it doesn’t work. It hits her in the chest and she screams.

“Impossible, you can’t bend _platinum_.” she says.

“Oh really?” I say. I shoot two more platinum strips at her and she get’s hit two more times. I’m just about to kill Korra, when I get knocked to the ground by a blast of air.

“Your welcome.” Zaheer says.

Korra coughs out a mouthful of blood. “I had everything under control.”

“Oh sure it _definitely_ looked like it.” he says.

“Zaheer look out!” Korra yells.

I slam him into the ground and freeze him there, so he can’t get up again.

“I’m going to kill you.” Korra says.

“I’d like to see you try.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be interesting.


	67. The Day Of Avatar Christine's Fate Pt 3: Falling Down Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on.

Kuvira runs over to Baatar and gives him a shake. “Baatar wake up, please wake up.”

Baatar doesn’t respond and Kuvira shakes him harder. “Baatar, come on. Wake up.”

She checks for a pulse, but doesn’t find one.

“No!” she shrieked. “Baatar no! You can’t leave me or Christine!”

She instantly began doing chest compressions.

“Come on. Come on. Come on Baatar. Breathe!”

Kuvira continued doing compressions. Seconds later Baatar started to cough and Kuvira ceased the motion. Baatar opened his eyes and tried to sit up. But he didn’t have the energy to do so. He just layed there looking up at Kuvira 

“Hey.” Baatar says.

“Hey.” Kuvira replied. “I’m glad you're alive.”

Baatar lets out a chuckle. “Me too.”  

* * *

 

I kick out a blast of fire at Korra and she dives out of the way.

“Get back here!” I yell.

“You’re going to have to catch me first.” Korra teased.

“Fine.” I say.

I start to run at Korra, but then she bends a piece of metal in front of me and I slam into it. I let out a cry of pain and stumble backwards. The impact from the metal makes me feel dizzy. I fall to my knees and the room starts to spin. Soon I pass out.

* * *

 

Kuvira helpes Baatar up off the the ground. He gives her a hug. “Alright. Let’s go, finish what we came here for.”

“I agree.” Kuvira says.

Kuvira shoots out some of her metal strips and Baatar starts to bloodbend Korra. Korra deflects the attacks and tries blast with air. But as soon as Baatar starts to bloodbend her, she goes into the Avatar State to avoid being hurt. She blasts Baatar with air, but he dives out of way. 

Kuvira fires out her metal cable. It wraps around Korra’s ankle, she metalbends the cable back and Korra exits the Avatar State.

“I can’t let you win!” Kuvira shouts.

* * *

 

 I wake with a start, I look around. I ease myself off the ground and see Korra, battling with Kuvira and Baatar. I run at Korra and slam her into the ground again.

“What the…?” she looks back at me. “You are really hard to kill.” she says.

“That’s the point. Isn’t it?” I say with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just are getting worse.


	68. The Day Of Avatar Christine's Fate  Pt 4: In Wake Of The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Christine faces off against Avatar Korra. Who will win?

I run at Korra to knock her out. When suddenly I feel a searing pain in my wrists and ankles. I let out a scream and collaspe to the ground. I look at my wrists and notice a silver colored liquid slowly going into my body, it takes me a moment to realize what it is. _Poison._

“No!” I scream.

“I’ve got you now.” Korra says with an evil laugh.

I try to fight the urge to enter the Avatar State, though its very difficult.

“Christine! Hold on!” Baatar yells.

I groan and try to move but that only makes the pain even worse. I lift my head and look around, but my vision makes everything look blurry. I try to hold on, but after a few minutes I become very tired and weak. I could feel the poison coursing through my veins, through my muscles. It made my body feel like molasse. The deeper the poison went, the weaker my urge to stay out of the Avatar State becomes. I could feel my muscles twitching and jumping, my body starts to shudder.

I could just hear Korra’s surprisingly soft voice through the ringing in my ears. “Come on, you know you can’t fight. Just let go. Just give in.”

“No!” I say, my voice weak.

* * *

 

Finally I can’t stay in control. I enter the Avatar State and send a blast of fire towards Korra, she extinguishes it with a simple motion of her hands. Then she shoots a metal strip at me, I don’t get out of the way fast enough. It wraps around my wrists and with a simple motion of her hands Korra sends me flying towards the other side of the lab. I crash into the wall and slam into the ground.

 _“Christine!”_  Baatar, Kuvira and Asami, all yell.

I weakly get up.

“Its over, stop. Just stop.” Korra says again.

“As long as I’m still breathing, its not over.” I say.

“Oh really?” Korra smirks. “That gives me an idea.”

“If you think you can win then you’re….” I gasp as Korra drains the air from my lungs.

My vision starts to fade. I fall to the ground, but a pair of strong arms catch me. Through my fading vision I could see Kuvira and Baatar. I’ve never seen them so afraid before. I reach up and grab one of Baatar’s hands. He clutches my wrist. When I look at them though, I then realize that if I let go. Then their lives will never be complete. I continue fighting to stay alive. For them. Only them. I fight against the poison. But it becomes too much. My eyes close.

 _“No!”_ Both Baatar and Kuvira scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Christine really dead?  
> Stay tuned.


	69. The Day Of Avatar Christine's Fate  Pt 5: The Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Korra Faces off against former Great Uniter Kuvira.  
> Who will win?

But I’m still breathing, not enough to completely restart my lungs. But enough, to still be alive. Somewhat. But the poison is too strong. I let out a final huff of air.

Kuvira let’s Christine’s hand go and gets up. She marches over to Korra “You killed Christine!”

“So what?” Korra smirks.

Kuvira doesn’t say anything, she just stares at Korra. Then without warning, she shoots her metal cable at Korra.

“I’m sick and tried of people trying to kill my girlfriend.” Kuvira says as she shoots several metal strips from her armguards.

Korra dodges all the attacks and tries to blast Kuvira with air. She shoots some more metal in Korra’s path. Korra dodges and redirects the metal strips back at Kuvira.

“Come on Korra, you know you can’t win.” Kuvira teases.

* * *

 Baatar Jr. gives Christine a shake, trying to wake her up.

“Come on wake up, _wake up_ . Don’t you _dare_ leave us like this.” Baatar says.

Baatar suddenly felt something click. It takes a moment but it finally hit him. _The poison is both metallic and water-like._

His gaze shot back over to Kuvira, who was still dodging attacks.

* * *

Kuvira finally hits Korra with her metal strips. She clamps one on her left ankle, then her right ankle.

Kuvira does the same thing with Korra’s wrists. She pins Korra to opposite wall.

“You’re too late. The Red Lotus has won.” Korra declares.

* * *

“Kuvira!” Baatar calls.

Kuvira snaps out of her daze and looks back at Baatar.

“The poison is metallic!” He yells.

Kuvira runs back over to Christine and closes her eyes to sense the metal. Once she can get a reading on it. She begins to bend through and out of Christine’s body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Metallic poison. Zaheer and Korra are never going to win.


	70. Epilogue: All's Well that Ends Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends well.

My spirit floats in darkness. I’m not sure where I am, but it sure is nice. I start to faintly see the outline of The Spirit World.

I let out a sigh. I'm ready to let go. I'm in a place where I feel free. I'm in a place, I feel safe. In a place where I can recover.

* * *

 Kuvira and Baatar bend the last of the poison out of Christine’s body. When suddenly Christine’s eyes shot open, The Avatar State charging her with energy. She starts to cough and Baatar bends the poison away from her. I look at both of them.

“Hey.” I say, weakly.

“Oh thank goodness. You’re alive.” Baatar says.

“Of course, don’t you know it takes more than that to kill me.” I say.

“Yeah, the world would probably have to end for that to happen.” Kuvira says.

“Maybe not even then.” I say with a chuckle.

“Yeah you’re right.” Baatar says.

* * *

 I get up and walk over to Korra. She stares at me with a stunned look.

“No! How are you alive?” she says.

“Are you really that hellbound on wanting me dead?” I ask.

“Well chaos is the natural order.” Korra says.

“Ugh. Enough. Do you know how stupid that sounds? I mean you want to kill the Avatar, when you _are_ the _Avatar_.” I say.

“I’m the _old_ Avatar, you’re the _new_ Avatar.” she says.

“It doesn’t matter!” I say. “What am I saying is, that you’re ideology is way out of balance.”

“What are you talking about?” Korra says. “I’m perfectly balanced!”

“Alright I’ve had enough of you!” says a voice.

Suddenly Korra’s body seized up instantly, bending and twitching under the control of bloodbending.

We all turn around, only to see Baatar standing behind us.

“Baatar!” Me and Kuvira exclaim.

“Its nice to see you too.” he says.

“Stop! Just stop!” Korra says, squealing in pain.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. You’re just too dangerous.” he says, hurt and guilt flashing in his eyes.

He bloodbends her harder and Korra screams louder.

* * *

I look at Kuvira and she nods. I look at Baatar and nod. He snaps his fingers and Korra’s screams come to a halt. Korra just hangs in the air for a few minutes, her body still, then Baatar lowers his hands and Korra’s body slams into the floor.

Me and Kuvira walk up to Baatar -who is breathing heavily- and give him a hug. He returns the hug.

“Hey, its alright.” Kuvira says.

“Okay. Let’s go home.” Baatar says.

“Okay.”  

We walk out of Erudite headquarters together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I guess the only thing not well is Korra was just bloodbent to death. But she's the villain so...  
> Of course Baatar didn't want to kill Korra but he just had to.  
> Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to in order to save those you love.  
> For Baatar it was Kuvira and Christine.  
> His family.


	71. We Really Screwed Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new story.

“Against the charges of humanity, we find Avatar Christine, Baatar Jr. and Asami Sato guilty for the murder of Avatar Korra and sentence them all to death.” The judge spoke.

I close my eyes, maybe I can escape the uproaring of the crowd.

* * *

 

_ Two years earlier…  _

_ I get up and walk over to Korra. She stares at me with a stunned look. _

_ “No! How are you alive?” she says. _

_ “Are you really that hell bent on wanting me dead?” I ask. _

_ “Well chaos is the natural order.” Korra says. _

_ “Ugh. Enough. Do you know how stupid that sounds? I mean you want to kill the Avatar, when you are the Avatar.” I say. _

_ “I’m the old Avatar, you’re the new Avatar.” she says. _

_ “It doesn’t matter!” I say. “What am I saying is, that you’re ideology is way out of balance.” _

_ “What are you talking about?” Korra says. “I’m perfectly balanced!” _

_ “Alright I’ve had enough of you!” says a voice. _

_ Suddenly Korra’s body  _ _ seized up instantly, bending and twitching under the control of bloodbending. _

_ We all turn around, only to see Baatar standing behind us. _

_ “Baatar!” Me and Kuvira exclaim. _

_ “Its nice to see you too.” he says. _

_ “Stop! Just stop!” Korra says, squealing in pain. _

_ “I’m sorry, but I can’t.You’re just too dangerous.” he says, hurt and guilt flashing in his eyes. _

_ He bloodbends her harder and Korra screams louder. _

_ I look at Kuvira and she nods. I look at Baatar and nod. He snaps his fingers and Korra’s screams come to a halt. Korra just hangs in the air for a few minutes, her body still, then Baatar lowers his hands and Korra’s body slams into the floor.  _

_ Me and Kuvira walk up to Baatar -who is breathing heavily- and give him a hug. He returns the hug. _

_ “Hey its alright.” Kuvira says. _

_ “Okay. Let’s go home.” Baatar says.  _

_ “Okay.”   _

_ We walk out of Erudite headquarters together _ _. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time.


	72. Restoring Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn has plans for Chicago, meanwhile the rest of Team Avatar is still scattered.

_Present day…_

I wake with a start. I look around my cell and let a sigh. _I get rid of the most dangerous criminals in the world and this_ _is how I’m treated._ I think. I drop my head into my hands and take a deep breath. My trial was a complete disaster, my lawyer didn’t defend me and neither did Baatar’s lawyer or Asami’s lawyer. Ours just sat there and when we were asked questions, the lawyers didn’t let us answer. The judge falsely accused all of us for the murder of Avatar Korra. Now we are sitting in our cells, waiting for our executions to be carried out. Hopefully we can get out of here soon.

* * *

 

“You can’t execute them, they're innocent.” Lawyer Johanna says.

“They tried to wipe out Chicago, what do you want me to do? Let them go free?” Judge Evelyn asks.

“Yes.” Johanna says.

“No. Avatar Christine, Baatar Jr. and Asami Sato are war criminals.” Evelyn replies.

“They’ve been falsely accused, you need to let them go.” Johanna shot back.

“No. How about I put them on trial again. How does that sound?”

“Fine.” Johanna says.

* * *

 

Baatar paced back and forth in his cell. _“One minute I’m free and then the next, I’m back in prison.”_ He thought.

Baatar sat down on his cell bed and looked down at floor. Memories of the event that happened with Zaheer almost over two years ago, was still fresh in his mind.

He dropped his head into his hands, took in a deep breath and without meaning too, he fell asleep.

* * *

 

Kuvira let out a sigh as she walked towards Erudite headquarters or rather Factionless headquarters. Right after the fall of Avatar Korra and The Red Lotus, Chicago’s political system was transformed into a faction system. You know to keep the peace. Kuvira pushed open the doors and walked inside. She had so many terrible memories here. Like there was the time Baatar had tried to kill Christine… twice, or when Zaheer and Korra had tried to kill Christine. Kuvira pushed the thought from her mind. So she focused her thoughts on the Factionless symbol that she had on her shirt sleeve. Right after Christine, Baatar and Asami were tried for their “supposed” crimes, Evelyn wanted Kuvira to part of her “inner circle” and Kuvira agreed. So many things have happened in the last eight years. Kuvira only hoped things would get better. She pushed open another set of doors and walked into Evelyn’s office. Evelyn sat at her desk looking over her documents.

“You wanted to see me?” Kuvira asked.

Evelyn looked up from her papers. “Uh y-yes, just pull up a chair.”

Kuvira grabbed one of the chairs from the corner and sat down. Both women sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, then Evelyn says “I need your help with something.”

“Alright.” Kuvira says nervously. “What is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Evelyn planning.


	73. Evelyn's Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say... trial time!

Asami shuffled forward, her wrists and ankles shackled together with platinum cuffs. The room she was in, was silent. The lights were dim, so it was hard to see. She looked around, but her vision started to blur. Instead of seeing the people in front of her, she saw Korra and Zaheer. She remembered the fear and anger she felt, when she found out that Korra teamed up with President Raiko and Zaheer.

_“Spirits, why am I thinking of this right now? I need to focus.”_ Asami thought.

Asami shook the thought from her mind. She took another look around the room, scanning the faces of the people in the room. Then she locked her gaze on someone, she had a feeling that she had seen that person before. She took a closer look, let out a gasp and fell to the floor. Dead.

* * *

 

Johanna paced back and forth outside the execution room, waiting for Asami’s “trial” to be finished. She looked at her watch, it was quarter to eleven at night. She let out a sigh and continued to pace back and forth. When suddenly the doors burst open and a flood of people came out, two of which were carrying Asami Sato’s body. Johanna stared at the lifelessness in Asami’s eyes before looking away.

“I’m surprised you came, I thought you hated executions.”

Johanna turned around and narrowed her eyes. “I thought it would make you happy, if at least I showed up.”

Evelyn tried to ignore the threatening tone in Johanna’s voice. “What has to be done, has to be done.”

Johanna looked over Evelyn’s shoulder, at the people who still remained loyal to the factionless. “Tell me, how many of your people know about what you're truly planning?”

Evelyn tensed up temporarily, afraid that her people had heard what Johanna had said, but she soon relaxed.

Johanna smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

“Careful with the threats Johanna, you need to remember who you're dealing with.” Evelyn whispered as she turned from Johanna and started to walk back to the group of factionless.

* * *

 

Baatar woke with a start, he could hear footsteps approaching. He looked around his cell, trying find a way to escape. He saw a window and instantly started to cut the metal away from the windows, with the water he had with him. He was getting out of here. He _had_ to get out of here. Just as he cut the last of the metal away from the window, his cell door opened.

_“Oh no.”_ Baatar thought.

“What on earth are you doing Baatar?!” a voice boomed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks around nervously*  
> Heh...heh...heh  
> Sorry Korrasami shippers.  
> Hey, at least those two will be together forever.  
> Also, next up is... well the Factionless.


	74. Evelyn's Judgement Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials continue on....

Baatar froze, unable to breathe or move for that matter.

_“What are on earth are you doing, Baatar?!”_ The voice boomed again.

Baatar didn’t turn around, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He tried to wrestle away from the grip. But then he was spun around and he squeezed his eyes shut.

_“Baatar, open your eyes.”_

Baatar forced one eye open and gasped. “Kuvira?”

“Hey.” Kuvira said, breathing heavily.

_“She must have sprinted here.”_ Baatar thought.

“What are you doing here?” Baatar asked.

“I’m here to get you out of here.” she replied.

_“What?!”_ Baatar exclaimed.

“Come on let’s go.” Kuvira said, as she pulled on his arm.

Baatar and Kuvira ran out of the cell and down three? Four hallways? Baatar didn’t know and frankly he didn’t care, all that he cared about was getting out of this horrible place.

* * *

 Johanna shuffled forward, her wrists and ankles shackled together with platinum cuffs. The room she was in, was silent. The lights were dim, so it was hard to see. She looked around, but her vision started to blur. _“I need to focus.”_ Johanna thought.

Johanna shook the thought from her mind. She took another look around the room, scanning the faces of the people in the room. Then she locked her gaze on someone, she had a feeling that she had seen that person before. She took a closer look, let out a gasp and fell to the floor.

Dead.

* * *

 I pace back and forth inside my cell, I had just heard that Asami and Johanna were just executed. Now I’m making a desperate attempt to escape. I hear footsteps approaching and fear starts to coarse through my veins. I run over to the window and continue cutting through the metal, I've just cut through the last little bit of metal, when my cell door opened.

_“Oh no.”_ I think.

“What on earth were you doing Christine?!” Two voices boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Evelyn planning?


	75. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn revels how sinister she really is.

I freeze, unable to breathe or move.

_ “What on earth were you doing Christine?!”  _  The two voices boom again.

I don’t turn around. Suddenly I feel two strong hands on my shoulders. I try wrestle away from the grip. But then I’m spun around and I squeeze my eyes shut.

_ “Christine, open your eyes.” _

I force one eye open. “Kuvira! Baatar!”

“Hey.” They say, breathing heavily.

“What are you guys doing here?” I ask.

“We’re getting you out of here.”

_ “What?!”  _ I exclaim.

“Come on let’s go.” Kuvira and Baatar say.

Me, Kuvira, and Baatar get up and sprint out of the room. Kuvira, me and Baatar turn another corner and we all skid to a stop. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Evelyn said.

* * *

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Evelyn said.

“Nowhere.” We all say.

“Yeah sure. I’m pretty sure that both Christine and Baatar are supposed to be in their cells.” Evelyn paused for a moment before locking her gaze onto Kuvira. “I would’ve expected more from you Kuvira, I thought that you trusted me.”

“Yeah sure, like I would ever trust you.” Kuvira mumbled under her breath.

“Careful Kuvira, I don’t think you want to see what I’m capable of.” Evelyn warned.

“Uh huh. Who’s going to stop us, I’ve got the Avatar and I’ve got a Bloodbender.” Kuvira replied with a smirk.

“Oh yeah?” Evelyn challenged.

Kuvira was about to say something, when Baatar spoke up. “If you want to try and stop us, then by all means you can try. Now you can either let us pass or you can… ”

“Or I can what?” Evelyn interrupted. “Face the wrath of your bloodbending, I don’t think so.”

Without warning Baatar bent the water from his hip flask and aimed it at Evelyn. She stepped off to the side to avoid the attack and then she just gave her fingers a simple twitch. Everything went silent for a moment, before a bone-chilling scream filled the air.

“What the…?” Baatar said and he started to turn around.  _ “Christine!” _

Kuvira turns around too only to see Christine’s body bending and twisting in a way it never should.

“L-let me…  go!” I squeal.

“I don’t think so.” Evelyn said.

_ “Christine!” _ Baatar yelled as he ran towards me.

“Baatar get out of here!” I say.

“But...” Baatar starts to say.

“Kuvira, get Baatar out of here. I’ll be fine.” I say through the pain.

Kuvira grabbed Baatar’s arm and sprinted out of Erudite Headquarters.

Once they’re gone, Evelyn loosens her grip on me. “Now, we have a trial to finish, don’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters will be intense.


	76. Blood With Blood Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daring escape continues on.

Kuvira and Baatar reach the outer edge of the city, and continue running.

“We’re almost there!” Kuvira yells “Just keep running!”

Suddenly Kuvira feels an odd metal attraction coming from the air and she stops, but Baatar keeps running.

“Baatar wait!” she calls.

“What?” he yells back.

Suddenly Baatar’s body starts to shake violently and he drops to the ground. Unmoving.

_“Baatar!”_ Kuvira screams.

* * *

 

I struggle again against Evelyn’s bloodbending grip, but she tightens her grip even more and I start to scream again.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Evelyn says. “What do you think, you were going to accomplish against me?”

“L-let m-me g-go.” I squeal again.

“Try all you want, but you’re not going anywhere.” she says with a smirk.

I try to move, but she bloodbends me, until spots start to crowd my vision and I pass out.

* * *

 

“Baatar wake up.” Kuvira says, giving him a shake. But she receives no answer.

_“Baatar_ **_wake up_ ** _.”_ Once again she receives no response.

“No, No, No. N-not ag-again.” Kuvira stammers.

“ **_Baa-t-tar w-wake u-up_ **.” Kuvira says again, her voice shaking.

Kuvira, then presses two fingers to the side of Baatar’s neck and let’s out a sob. “N-no Baa-t-tar p-please wake up.”

She then bends down and starts doing chest compressions.

* * *

 

I slowly wake up as consciousness returns.

“Well, it seems that you’re awake. How do you feel?” says a voice.

I groan, blink a few times and my vision starts to clear. When I can see properly, I look across the room and see Evelyn standing there.

“What a-are you doing h-here?” I ask, my voice hoarse.

“I just came to check on you. To see how you’ll act during your final days.” She says, with a small smile.

_“Kuvira! Baatar!”_ I snap my gaze back at Evelyn. “What... what did you do to them?”

“Oh don’t worry, they’re alive for now.”

“You _monster_.” I say, through gritted teeth.

“Call me what you may, but that won’t change the outcome. I will get rid of you once and for all.”

Evelyn exits the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense chapters, huh.


	77. Blood With Blood Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Avatar Christine's trial time. Will Kuvira and Baatar make it to her in time?

Kuvira is still on the ground doing chest compression's, when suddenly Baatar starts to cough. Kuvira ceased the motion and Baatar opens his eyes.

“Hey.” he whispered.

“Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?” Kuvira asked, in a soft voice.

“I feel like I got struck with a lighting bolt, that’s for sure.” Baatar replied flatly.

Kuvira let out a small chuckle. “I think you're partly right.”

Baatar sat up slowly and leaned against Kuvira.

“What do you mean?” he asked in confusion.

Kuvira rested her hand on his shoulder. “I’m not sure how to say this but…” her voice trailed off.

“But what?” Baatar asked, fear rising in his chest.

“Well… you struck a magnetic force field and nearly died.” Kuvira replied softly.

_ “What?!” _ Baatar nearly shouted. 

“Hey, don’t worry you’ll be alright.” Kuvira reassured him.

“No it won’t be alright!” Baatar said, now yelling.

“Baatar…” Kuvira tried to say, but he cut her off.

“Did you know that the force field was there?” he asked in a stern voice.

“What! No!” Kuvira said.

“You're  _ lying! _ ” Baatar growled.

“I’m  _ not _ lying!” Kuvira nearly yelled.

Baatar didn’t answer.

Kuvira let out a sigh and finally gave in. “Yes. I knew that the force field was there. Evelyn installed it, right after she took over Chicago.”

“Why?” Baatar asked.

“To make sure no one could get out. She wanted full control of the city.” Kuvira told him.

Baatar just shook his head, before saying “Well, if we can’t get out, then we should go back and save Christine.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Kuvira agreed, then she added “Hopefully we can get there before Christine’s trial.”

“Then we better start moving.” Baatar says, as he starts his way back towards the city. 

Together Kuvira and Baatar make their way back to the city.

* * *

 

I sit on my cell bed, staring at the floor. When my cell door opened.

_ “Christine?” _ A voice said.

I don’t bother looking up, I know that Evelyn is in the room.

“Its time to go.” she says.

I huff out a sigh and get off the bed. When I reach the door, Evelyn grabs my arm. I don’t try to pull away.

“No funny business.” she whispers.

“Got it.” I say, with a defeated sigh. 

Together we walk out of my cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun


	78. Blood With Blood Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira launches a mission to rescue Christine. Will she succeed?

Evelyn and I walk towards the room where my trial will take place. Evelyn keeps her grip on my arm to keep me in place, but I’m not going to try and run… yet. We walk down a series of hallways and into a room. A dark room. We sit down and I put my hands on the table. Suddenly my hands, arms, legs and chest become restrained. The chair I’m sitting in is cold and frigid.  _ Frigid _ ?  _ “Wait a minute.”  _ My eyes widen as the thought hits me.  _ “This isn’t a chair… its a table! An execution table!”  _ I start to thrash around, trying to break free of the bindings that hold me there. But nothing works. My heart rate begins climb and I feel a familiar sensation in my wrists, it takes me a minute to realize what it is… The handcuffs, the  _ electrified _ platinum handcuffs. I look over at Evelyn. 

“What are you  _ doing!? _ ” I scream as the jolts of electricity become stronger and stronger.

“I told you that you had a trial to finish, so that was the deal.” she says with a smirk.

I start to breathe heavily as it gets stronger and stronger and stronger. Then there is nothing.

* * *

 

Kuvira and Baatar run up Michigan Ave, towards Factionless headquarters. When they get there, Kuvira and Baatar run up the hallway, and skid to a stop.

“Kuvira and Baatar Beifong, stop where you are!” one of the factionless soldiers shouts. 

Both Kuvira and Baatar stop and put there hands up. One of the soldiers walks forward with a pair of handcuffs and puts them on, Baatar and Kuvira. 

Kuvira takes a look at one of the soldiers and says “Take me to Evelyn.”

“What?” the soldier says.

“You heard me, I said: Take me to Evelyn, I need to have a word with her.”

“Alright.” the soldier replies.

“No you can’t leave!” Baatar yells. “I can’t afford to lose you again!”

“I’ll be alright.” Kuvira smiles.

“Let’s go!” The soldier shouts, as he starts to drag Kuvira down the hallway.

“Kuvira!” Baatar voice echoes until, its barely more than a whisper.

Kuvira closed her eyes, hoping that this nightmare will be over soon.

* * *

 

Evelyn paced back and forth, outside Christine’s cell. When suddenly, her radio started make a static noise. She picked it up. 

“Yes, what is it?”

_ “Uh there’s someone here to see you.” _

“Well send them in, you may want to hurry, because I’m in the middle of a trial.”

_ “Sorry ma’am. But-” _

Suddenly there was a loud crash on the other end of the line, followed by a few grunts and groans.

_ “We’re under attack! I repeat we’re under attack! Evelyn you need to get out of there n-”  _ Then the radio goes silent.

Evelyn quickly runs over to the table that Christine is restrained to and starts tightening the straps that are holding her to the table and starts to move the table towards a storage room.

I groan and slowly come to my senses. I look over at Evelyn.

“What are you doing?” I ask, sluggishly.

“Be quiet!” Evelyn hisses as she opens up the door and pushes me inside, then closes and locks the door.

Then the main door opens and Kuvira bursts inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that plan didn't go as well as planned.


	79. Blood With Blood Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kuvira succeed?

_“Evelyn, where’s Christine?”_ Kuvira roars.

“I-I don’t know.” Evelyn stammers.

“You’re _lying.”_ Kuvira yells. “I know she’s in here. I’m not going to ask you again: Where’s Christine?”

“Why would I tell you, _traitor!”_ Evelyn spits.

“When I’m done with you, you will.” Kuvira growled.

Without warning Kuvira shot out her metal cable and Evelyn dodged the attack. Then Kuvira shot out her metal cable and Evelyn froze it with the water she had. Once Kuvira realized that Evelyn had her. She metalbent her cable back and Evelyn flew towards her and the two women crashed into one another. They both let out a cry of pain upon impact, and stumbled backwards.

“You traitor!” Evelyn spat again, blood trailing out and down past her lips. She didn’t bother wiping the blood off her chin.

“What you’re doing isn’t right!” Kuvira called. “You need to stop this now!”

“I’m not going to throw away, what I worked so hard to achieve!” Evelyn yelled back.

“I don’t want to fight you!” Kuvira whispered to herself.

The other women let out a yell, as she bent the water she had with her at Kuvira.

“Is that all you got?” Kuvira challenged.

* * *

 

I struggle against the bonds holding me to the table.

“Somebody! Anybody! Please get me out of here!” I yell, hoping someone can hear me.

I close my eyes, I can sense another metalbender in the room. _Kuvira!_

“Kuvira! I’m in here! Please come quick!” I thrash again. My handcuffs though, automatically start to shock me, because of my movements.  

* * *

 

Kuvira dodges another attack. Then she hears shouts coming from somewhere and she snaps her gaze towards the storage room door.

_“Christine!”_ she tries to yell but it comes out, nothing more than a pale whisper.

“Ah, ah, ah. Pay attention Great Uniter, you should be worrying about me and not your precious little Christine.” Evelyn says.

“Sorry, but I don’t have time for you!” Kuvira says. Just as she was going to deliver a final blow, Evelyn rotates her wrist and Kuvira’s movements stopped dead and just like that she fell helpless to Evelyn’s bloodbending.

“Ah… no!” Kuvira groans.

Evelyn let’s out a laugh. “I’ve got you now.”

Kuvira struggles against the invisible hold on her body. Evelyn motions her hand to the left and Kuvira flies towards the opposite wall and crashes into it head first. She then falls to the ground and doesn’t get up.

* * *

 

I struggle more and more against the bindings. Then I hear footsteps, the door to the storage room swings open and Evelyn marches in. She marches over to the table and stops a few inches away from me.

“Now that Kuvira has been taken care of, I can now finish you off.” Evelyn says, as she undoes the straps.

“Let’s go finish that trial.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the parts being so long.


	80. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar makes an atempt to rescue Kuvira and Christine.

Baatar rushes through the hallway. Towards the lab. _“I have to get there in time. I need to get there in time.”_ Baatar thought.

He continues running down the hallways, until he reaches the lab. But when he gets there, he sees that Christine and Evelyn are missing. He looks around and sees someone lying on the ground. 

 _"Kuvira!”_ he screams.

He runs and kneels down beside her. He notices a big open gash on the top of her head, he bends the water around his hands and holds it to her head. It starts to glow a bright blue, and moments later, Kuvira starts to groan and move a little. Then she slowly opens her eyes.

“Baatar?” she says, sounding dazed.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Baatar says in a hushed voice.

Kuvira groans and slowly sits up. She brings a hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. “Ugh, my head. What happened?”

“I don’t know, I came in here and found you out cold on the ground.”

Kuvira blinked and then shot straight up, ignoring the throbbing pain inside her skull. _“Christine!_ Where, where is she? _”_

“I don’t know where she could be.” Baatar admitted.

“We need to find them!” Kuvira half shouted.

“Whoa, easy! You need to recover, just lay still.” Baatar said, as he tried to lay Kuvira down again.

Kuvira stood up, but her vision went blurry. She became really dizzy and she collapsed onto the ground again.

 _“Kuvira!”_ Baatar yelled.

* * *

 

“Ugh, where am I?” I blink and look around the room. The lights are dim and I can’t see very well.

“You’re in your trial room, that’s where." says a voice.

“Ugh, Evelyn.” I say.

“Its nice to see you too.” she says with a smirk.

I try to move but I’m still strapped to the table.

 _“Oh, dang it.”_ I think.

“Come on, sit up.” Evelyn says with a smirk.

I chuckle and say “Yeah, no.”

She glares at me. “Why?”

“I’m strapped to a table, duh.” I roll my eyes.

“Hey, watch it, Christine.” she says in threatening tone.

I roll my eyes and don’t sit up. Suddenly my body lurched forward and started to bend and twitch, under the force of bloodbending. The pain is so powerful that I let out a small whimper.

“Now are you going to do what I say?” she asks.

“Y-yes n-now please let me go.” I whimper again.

“Excellent.” Evelyn responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else want to slap Evelyn. Or is it just me?


	81. Service and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Baatar try and save Christine.

Baatar rushes over to Kuvira and lightly gives her a shake not wanting to injure her any further. She let’s out a groan and once again she opens her eyes.

“Ow, my head.” she says.

“You're still healing, you need to rest.” Baatar whispers gently.

Kuvira looks up at him. “What about Christine? We can’t just leave her.”

Baatar bites his lip and says “We’ll find her and get her out safely, I promise.”

Kuvira let’s out a sigh. Baatar sits down on the floor next to her. Kuvira rests her head onto his shoulder. They both sit in silence for a long time, occasionally sneaking looks at each other and linking their fingers together. They forget about the pain, anger, and fear that they’ve felt over the last eight? ten? years , she had lost count. But one thing she did know is that they finally feel at peace.

* * *

 

I let out a sigh. After mine and Evelyn’s talk, she told me that my trial was going to be held at _exactly_ 4:45 pm, I’m not sure what time it is now and frankly I don’t care. I close my eyes and try to hold back my tears. But they leak out past my eyelids and stream down my cheeks. I just leave them there, its not like I can stop them anyway. I’m still laying on the table, still have the straps binding me to it. Making sure that I can’t move or escape. So I just lie there. Silent and still. My eyes start to feel heavy, I yawn and close my eyes.

* * *

 

Evelyn walks through the hallways and into every room. Looking for Baatar Jr. and Kuvira.

 _“They’ve got to be in here somewhere.”_ Evelyn thought to herself. She continued her walk and suddenly she stopped.

* * *

 

Kuvira and Baatar are talking with one another, when the door to the room opened. They both froze and didn’t move.

“Well hello, how are you guys doing?” Evelyn says.

Neither of them said anything at first, nor did they move.

“What do you _want?_ ” Baatar spat.

“I want to offer you something.” Evelyn smiles.

“Yeah, like we would do anything for you.” Kuvira says.

“Oh, but this is one you won’t be able to refuse.” Evelyn replied.

* * *

 

 _“Oh Christine. Wake up”_ says a soft voice.

I yawn and open my eyes, when I see who’s standing there. I frown.

“Hey, how are you?” Evelyn says in a sweet tone.

“Why do you even care?” I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

Evelyn scoffs and says “Of course I care.” She stops for a moment and then says “I have something to show you.”

I sigh “What is it?”

She steps off to the side and I see two people standing there.

 _“Kuvira! Baatar!”_ I yell.

 _“Christine!”_ They yell back, there voices muffled.

I slightly move my head to the side and notice a glass wall, separating me from them.

Evelyn glances back at me “Let the trial begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly


	82. Chaos In Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos in Chicago get's worse.

I start to struggle against the bonds holding me to the table, but nothing works. Evelyn walks towards me with a needle full of yellow-colored serum.

_“What is that?”_ I think. Whatever it is, it can’t be good.

Evelyn sticks the needle in my neck and I gasp. Seconds later my body goes limp and I can’t move my arms or legs. My breathing becomes shallow. All I can do is move my eyes to the right, I see Kuvira and Baatar standing on the other side of the glass, crying, They must not know that I’m alive. I move my eyes back towards Evelyn.

“This wasn’t the only thing, that I had planned.” she smirks.

I try to speak and it comes out in a whisper “What are you planning?”

“You’ll see.” Evelyn gives her fingers a slight twitch and I let out a scream louder than, I thought possible.

* * *

 

Kuvira’s gaze snaps back at Christine. “Christine’s alive and Evelyn’s bloodbending her!”

“We need to help her!” Baatar yells.

Kuvira tries to bend the metal away from the wall, but it doesn’t work. “Oh crap, its _platinum!”_

“We need to get over there! Keep trying!” Baatar urges.

Kuvira takes a deep breath and tries to bend away the platinum wall, but once again it doesn’t work.

“I can’t Baatar, I can’t.” Kuvira says.

“Just keep trying.” Baatar says, more urgently.

“Baatar, listen to me. Christine is the only one who can bend platinum.” Kuvira tells him.

Something tugs at her mind and she says “But there is one thing I can do.”

* * *

 

I keep screaming, the pain getting worse by the second. I start to breath heavily and spots start to crowd my vision.

I hear Evelyn’s voice through the ringing in my ears. “We’re almost there. Just a little more pressure...”

I can feel the bones in my legs reach their breaking point. _Pop._ My leg bone finally breaks and I scream even louder.

“There we go.” Evelyn says.

I glare at her. “You’re going to pay for this.”

“Just keep thinking that.” she says, with a smirk.

I start to feel light-headed and I pass out.

* * *

 

“You think this will actually work?” Baatar asks Kuvira.

“I’m very certain this will work.” Kuvira says as they stack pieces of rocks in front or the platinum part of the wall.

“Okay I think, that will be enough.” Baatar says.

Kuvira takes a deep breath and the rocks start to form into lava. Kuvira motions the lava towards the wall and it slowly burns a hole into the wall itself.

“Alright, let’s save Christine.” Kuvira declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Just Wow.


	83. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected twist occurs, in our heroes plans.

I wake with a start, I’m still strapped to the bed. I ignite a fire blade in my hand and start to burn the straps. I’m down to the very last one, when suddenly my body stops and starts to bend and twitch.

“What were you thinking?” Evelyn says as she bloodbends me.

My other leg nears its breaking point and the pain is too much. I just let out a squeal.

* * *

 

Kuvira bursts through the hole in the wall. “Evelyn!” she yells.

Evelyn turns around and loosens her grip on me. I quit screaming. 

“Kuvira.” Evelyn growls.

Kuvira drops into her lavabending stance “Let Christine go!”

Evelyn starts to bloodbend me and I start screaming again. 

“Take one more step and all snap her in half.” Evelyn says and she clenches her fingers and… Snap! 

My other leg bone breaks, leaving me with two broken legs. Evelyn quits bloodbending me. 

I scream louder than before. Then my legs go numb.

“Evelyn, what did you do?!” Kuvira yells.

Evelyn just shrugs. “I will give you one more chance to back down, or else… ”

She twitches her fingers again and my arms start to bend and twitch out of place.

“Kuvira!” I yell. “You need to get out of here!”

“No! I’m not going to run from this!” she yells back.

Kuvira you don’t…  _ agh! _ ... you don’t have a choice! Get out of here!”

“Be quiet!” Evelyn tells me as she bloodbends me harder.

“You have three seconds, before I make this choice for you.” Evelyn replies, with a smirk.

_ “I know I can figure something out I just know I can!”  _ Kuvira thought. 

“Time’s up!”

_ “Stop!” _

* * *

 

Kuvira spins around at the sound, it didn’t come from her. When she looks behind her she sees someone standing behind her. She rubs her eyes to make sure, she’s not seeing what she thinks she’s seeing. But the truth is, what she was seeing _ was _ true.

“Baatar, you’re here!” Kuvira exclaimed.

“Yes! Baatar replied.

“How?” Kuvira asked.

“But first let’s get Christine out of here.”

“Good idea…  _ agh!” _

_ “Kuvira!”  _ Baatar yells.

“I’ll be fine!” Kuvira yells.

Baatar tries to think of anything, to free Kuvira and Christine, but nothing comes to mind.

_ “Come on, come on! Think of something Baatar! Come on think!” _

Evelyn’s voice, breaks through his thoughts. “I’ll give you two seconds.”

Baatar scrambled to think of  something,  _ anything _ to help.

“Two!” Evelyn says.

Baatar didn’t know, what to do or what to say.

“One!”

_ “Stop!” _

Kuvira and Baatar look at each other and then turn around.

“Impossible.” Evelyn whispered to herself.

“Korra?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all the Korvira shippers and Korrasami shippers can stop freaking out.


	84. The Avatar Saves The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar has come to save the day.

Evelyn releases me and I slump back onto the bed, I let out a groan of pain.

I try to move my legs, but they feel numb.

I groan again and cough out a little bit of blood. I hear grunts and groans and through my blurry vision I see Evelyn, being bloodbent and she collapses onto the ground. Suddenly darkness surrounds me.

* * *

 

 _“Christine.”_ a voice echoes.

I take a deep breath. My eyes flicker open, I feel light-headed.

 _“Christine.”_ the voice echoes again.

I look around, my vision blurry. I rest my eyes on two? Three? Figures standing in front of me.

_“Christine, it’s me.”_

I was right there are three people standing in front of me. I look at the third person.

“What are you doing here?”I ask, as I try to sit up, letting out a groan of pain the process.

“Whoa, whoa. Just take it easy.” The women says.

“Wait I recognize you’re voice.” I rub my eyes, take a closer look and tense up. “Korra?”

“Its nice to see you again Avatar Christine.” Korra says with a smile.

* * *

 

 “How are you alive?” I ask Korra.

“Honestly, I don’t even know.” she says, with a shrug.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but… I’m glad to see you.” I say.

“Never thought I would hear those words.” Korra says with a chuckle.

“What about Evelyn? What happened?”

“Oh I took care of that problem.” Korra smirks.

I try to remember what happened, all I can remember is Evelyn being bloodbent and then passing out. Then it hits me.

I look at Korra wide-eyed. “You’re a bloodbender? How? “

“I don’t know that either, but what I do know is that… I’m here for you.” she smiles.

She get’s up off the bed and says “Come on we’re going home.”

“I can’t walk.”

“Here.” she says as she pushes a wheelchair towards me.

“But how can I protect the world, if i’m in a wheelchair?” I ask.

“Just trust me, because I’ve been there before, remember?”

“Right.” I say. “I keep forgetting. Sorry.”

“That’s okay.” she says.

She helps me into the wheelchair. Baatar and Kuvira push me forward. We exit Factionless headquarters and Korra stops.

“Wait.” she says and she turns towards the building. She sends a blast of fire at the building and it burst into flames.

“Let’s make sure, none of this ever happens again.” she says.

“Agreed.” I say.

“Alright, let’s go home.” Korra says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like bloodbending too much. Also yes Korra is offically alive.


	85. Recovery Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Christine is still recovering.

_Three years_ _later…_

I sit in my wheelchair, staring at a mirror as Korra combs my hair. It’s still as short as it was twelve years ago.

“How is your hair still so short?” Korra asks.

“How are you still so young?” I ask.

“Haha. You have a point.” Korra says, with a roll of her eyes. “Alright your hair is done. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Korra pushes the wheelchair out of the house and towards the car. Kuvira stands there with Baatar. We stop a few feet away from it.

“Are you all ready to go?” Kuvira asks.

I nod, Korra helps me into the car and does up my seatbelt. She sits next to me and I tense a little, before relaxing.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you know that right?” she says.

“I know.” I reply. “Its just… I need to get used to you being here, that’s all.”

“Really? Its been five years, come on.” she smirks.

“I know.” I say.

I lean over and rest my head on her shoulder. She pats my head in return. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

Korra sucks in a deep breath, before saying. “Hey, where’s Asami?”

I tense back up and move back to my seat, Baatar looks at Korra in his rearview mirror and Kuvira looks at her and then at me in confusion. “You didn’t tell her?”

“What? You didn’t tell me what?” Korra asks, sounding worried.

I let out a sigh and say “I’m sorry Korra. Asami’s… ” my voice trails off and tears fill my eyes.

“Asami’s what?” Korra asks, more forcefully now.

Kuvira looks from Korra to me and says “You need to tell her sooner or later.”

“Alright enough.” Korra says. “Just tell me.”

I let out another sigh and look back at Korra. “Asami’s dead.”

Korra let’s out a sob, I lean back into her, and give her a hug. “I’m so sorry.” I whisper.

She pulls away. “How did this happen?”

“Evelyn killed her.” Baatar says.

“We’re sorry, Korra.” Kuvira says.

Korra leans her head onto my shoulder again and we both start to cry.

* * *

 We sit there hugging each other and tears continue to flow down our faces. Korra cries until she feels tired and weak. She rests her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. She takes in long deep breaths in attempt to calm down. I run my hand through her short hair and hold her close. Kuvira looks at me in the mirror and gives me a thumbs up. I just nod.

I huff out a sigh, look down at Korra and whisper "I'm here for you. You know that."

I look back up at Baatar and Kuvira "I can't believe, what we've been through. How did we ever survive it all?"

"I know right? I mean we have been through a lot in the last decade." Baatar says, as we pull up the driveway to our house. I shake Korra awake and tell her that we're home and its time to get up. We hop out of the car and Korra wheels me inside. She sets helps me out of the wheelchair and onto the couch.

"Alright, let's get started." Korra says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there was still poison in Christine´s body.


	86. Recovery pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine finds out some shocking news.

_"Korra!"_ I yell.

I grit my teeth, about an hour ago I had found out that I still had some of the poison in my body. The news was devastating. Now she trying to bend the rest of it out, but it hurts so much.

“Korra! You're hurting me!” I say.

“I’m sorry, but… just hold onto something.” she says.

I grab the closest things to me, which just happens to be Baatar’s shirt collar.

“Hey!” Baatar says as he tries to pull away.

“Sorry Baatar!” I say through clenched teeth.

“It’s okay.” he says.

Baatar turns his head to the side, trying to avoid being choked. Kuvira is holding my other hand, trying her best to keep me calm.

“Almost there, Christine, almost there.” Korra says.

She bends the last little bit out of my body. I lie on the couch, breathing heavily. I release Baatar and he rubs the back of his neck.

“Okay, you’re strong.” he says.

“Sorry.” I say.

“That, took a lot out of me.” Kuvira says, plopping herself down onto the couch.

I look up at Korra and mouth the words “Thank you.” because I can’t speak any louder. Korra nods in return.

“When will I be able to walk?” I ask, once I’m able to speak.

“I’m not sure. The combination of the paralytic serum, the poison and the bloodbending, left you with severely damaged legs.” Korra says.

“But will I be able to walk again?” I ask.

Korra shakes her head and says “You will be able to walk once they're healed, but…” Korra let’s her voice trail off.

“But there is permanent damage done to my legs.” I whisper.

“Sadly, you are correct.” she says, with a squeeze to my shoulder.

“Thank you for looking after me.” I say.

“I wish I could do more.”

“Its okay, you’ve done your part. It’s up to us now.” Kuvira says, with a nod.

* * *

That night, when I go to bed. Kuvira and Baatar help me get ready. I climb into bed and try to fall asleep, but everytime I try, I end up dreaming about Evelyn and how she tried to kill me. So I get out of bed, wheel myself to Kuvira and Korra’s bedroom. I wake them up.

“Hey.” Korra says. “Can’t sleep?”

I shake my head.

“Come here.” she says.

I hop onto the bed beside her and lay my head down on her shoulder. She puts her arm across my chest.

“Just close your eyes.” she says.

I nod and minutes later I fall asleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and bolt straight up. I look around the room and then take a deep breath.

“You okay?” someone asks.

I turn my head and find myself looking back at Kuvira. “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Yeah, sure. I know you’re not fine.” she says.

“Okay you win. I just had a nightmare, that’s all.”

“About what?”

“Just about Evelyn.” I say.

“I see.” Kuvira nods.

“Uh, i’m trying to sleep.” Korra mumbles into her pillow.

“Sorry, sleepy head. But Christine had a nightmare.”

Korra rolls over and gives me a hug. I just sit there, relaxed. Kuvira just giggles.

“What?” Korra asks.

“You’re funny.” Kuvira says, starting to laugh harder.

“Why?” Korra asks.

“Well, one minute you’re cranky and the next you’re hugging Christine.”

Korra’s face turns red in embarrassment and she let’s me go. We sit on the bed together. Korra get’s off the bed.

“Well I’ll go wake Baatar up and start to make breakfast.” she says.

She walks out of the room and towards Baatar’s new room, that me, Kuvira and Korra built. Me and Kuvira just sit on the bed and talk.

* * *

“Christine! Kuvira! Breakfast is ready!” Korra calls.

Kuvira walks downstairs and she wheels me over to the table with Baatar. But the table is set for ten people.

I look at Korra in confusion. “Why is the table set for ten people.”

“You’ll see in a minute, just sit down.” Korra says, as she dries her hands with a towel.

I sit beside Kuvira and Baatar. Then the doorbell rings. Korra walks over to the door and opens it.

“Hey, Korra.” A familiar voice says.

“Hey, Su. Long time, no see. Please come in.” Korra replies.

“Yeah, it’s been a while.” Another voice says.

“Yes it has. How have you been Baatar Sr.?” Korra asks.

“I’ve been doing great actually.” Baatar Sr. says. “Sorry that we haven’t visited earlier, but it’s so hard, since we live all the way over in Zaofu.”

“Plus all the stuff that had happened with Evelyn.” A third voice says.

“Yeah. How have you been Opal?” Korra asks.

“Meh, I’ve been great.” Opal replies.

Korra nods “How about you Huan?”

“Okay.” Huan says.

“Yeah, we’ve all been feeling great.” two voices say.

“Hi Wing, Hello Wei.” Korra says.

“Hey.” The twins reply.

Everyone walks over to the table and sits down. Korra beings breakfast over and sets it down on the table.

Su gives me a concerned look. “What happened to you?”

“Um… my legs broke.”

“What?! How?” Su asks.

“Its a long story.” I say.

* * *

 Everyone stares at me in shock. I had just finished telling them what happened in the last two years.

“Can you walk?” Su asks me.

I shake my head “No I can’t. There is permanent damage to my legs.”

Su gives me a hug. I close my eyes to try and stop myself from crying. I pull away and wipe my eyes.

“I can’t believe she did that to you.” Baatar Sr. says.

“I tried my best to heal her legs, but there’s nothing more I can do.” Korra says.

“At least we tried.” I say.

“Yeah.” Su sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Kuvira asks.

“Well…” Su pauses, let’s out another sigh and then continues. “I have something to tell Christine.”

The look that Su gives me worries me. Everyone at table starts to stare again. I feel my heart in my throat and look at Su again.

“Okay. What is it?”

* * *

"Of course I'm staying here!" I say, my voice filled with anger and shock.

"Christine, you need to leave. You're not safe in Chicago anymore." Kuvira and Su say with a pleading look in their eyes.

"I'll be fine!" I insist.

"Sure, that's why everytime you're here, you always end up in a life-threatening situation, because that's totally safe." Korra says.

"I'll be fine!" I say again.

"No you won't!" Kuvira says.

"Wait! I have an idea. Why don't we all go back to Zaofu, I'll be safe there."

"That might work." Baatar Sr. says. "What do you think Su?"

"Sure, why not." Su says.

Me, Kuvira, Korra and the rest of the family walk out of the house and hop on the train, I look out the window as we pass Chicago. This will be the last time, I will ever see it, so I enjoy the view.

* * *

We arrive in Zaofu around 11:30 at night. We get off the train, walk to Su´s house and once we get inside, everyone but me walks to the living room and sits down. Su wheels me over and helps me onto the couch I let out a sigh and close my eyes. I need to take a quick nap.

"Tired, eh?" a voice says.

I open my eyes. "Oh Kuvira I didn't see you there."

She laughs "Because you had your eyes closed, silly."

I roll my eyes. "Smart alec."

She sits down beside me, puts her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I take a deep breath, the smell of her uniform wafts up my nose. The smell makes me feel safe. I close my eyes and rest my head on her shoulder.

Kuvira strokes my head and whispers "You should get some sleep. I fight off the bad dreams if they try to get you."

"With what?" I ask.

"With my lavabending obviously." she says.

I laugh "I don't that will be necessary."

Kuvira chuckles and says "Shhh, just relax and go to sleep."

I snuggle my head into her shoulder. My mind goes blank and I drift off again.

* * *

 

I scream, pain ripping through my bones and muscles. My legs bend near their breaking point, only a hair away from breaking.

"Almost there." Evelyn says "Just a little more pressure and…"

_Snap!_

My other leg bone breaks, leaving me with two broken legs. I start to breath heavily spots start to crowd my vision. I scream louder than I thought possible.

"Now to finish you off." Evelyn says as she walks towards me, with a need full of death serum _._

_Death serum? No! That can't be right it was all used up, like eight years ago!_

My mind starts to race and Evelyn sticks the needle in my neck, I start to gasp and cough. Black spots crowd my vision, my body starts to feel heavy. My heart stops. Darkness surrounds me.

* * *

 

I scream, and bolt straight up, eyes wide. My heart pounding so fast it hurts and breath heavily. I hear footsteps. I send a blast of fire towards the sound.

 _“Whoa easy!”_ a voice says. _“Christine, its me Korra.”_

I rub my eyes and look at the person standing across from me. Korra stands by the couch, putting out the fire that I had started. Once she has put it out, I sit back down on the couch. I put my head in my hands and let out a shaking breath. Tears start to form in my eyes and I let them flow down my face freely. Korra sits down next to me. She leans over and gives me a hug. I hear more footsteps and tense up.

“Its okay. Its just Baatar and Kuvira.” Korra whispers.

“What happened?” Baatar asks.

“I just had a nightmare, that’s all.” I say.

“About?” Kuvira asks.

I break away from Korra and look from Kuvira and Baatar. “The usual.”

“I kinda figured that, it was the same dream.” Korra says.

Baatar and Kuvira walk over and sit down beside me as well.

We sit together in silence for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poison took a great toll.


	87. This Could Be Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar has healed, Korra has big matters to attend to.

Later that day, we take a walk around the garden.

Well I’m being wheeled around of course. I look up at the sky. Zaofu now leaves their metal domes open, to allow more people around The United Earth States to visit. After Evelyn was killed, the faction system was torn down and was replaced with a more structured political system. Free elections were held and Korra became the third president of Illinois and The United Earth States. Though some people were a bit on edge, about having an Avatar become president. Kuvira helped put the people’s worries at ease. Now it doesn’t seem to be much of an issue.

_“The sky is beautiful, isn’t it?”_ Korra's voice says, snapping me back to reality.

“Yes it is.” I say, still marveling at it.

Of course I had only been to Zaofu a couple of times, so I never really got a chance to see it all. Now I find myself wishing I could have seen more of it, earlier in my life.

“Just think, you’ll be staying here.” Korra says.

“What about you?” I ask her.

“I need to stay in Chicago to keep peace and order in the city.” she says putting her hand on my shoulder.

“But aren’t you going to stay and help me save the world?” I ask.

Korra puts her hand on my shoulder. “My time as the Avatar is over, its time for you, to help guide the world towards peace and balance.”

“But I’m not ready, there are so many things that I need to learn.” I say.

“Which is why you have us.” Kuvira says.

She steps forward and so does Su and the rest of the family. “It is an honor to serve you Avatar Christine.”

This is a challenge that I knew was coming and it is a challenge that I’m willing to face head on.

* * *

 “I want you try something for me.” Korra says, standing by my wheelchair.

“Okay.” I say.

“I want you to try taking a step.” she says.

Korra helps me out of my wheelchair and helps me stand. I struggle for a few minutes and then stand solid on my feet. Then I try taking a step and succeed at doing so.

“It worked!” I exclaim.

“Great job.” she says, patting me on the back.

“Thank you.” I say.

I throw my hands around her and pull her into a hug, she goes stiff for a moment before relaxing. She then returns the hug with a tight squeeze and then let’s go.

“Thank you Korra.” I say, with a bow.

“Its an honor Avatar.” she says, with a bow of her own.

“I should get back to Chicago, it doesn’t rule itself you know.” Korra says as she walks to the door.

“Bye Korra.” I say.

The last thing I hear Korra say, before she disappears is “Goodbye, Avatar Christine.”

* * *

Kuvira looks down at me. I’m laying on the floor laughing, she bends down and picks me up off the floor, I continue laughing. Once I’m able to pull myself together, I look at Kuvira again. She holds her hand to her mouth trying not to laugh, but then she starts to laugh anyway.

“Why are we even laughing anyway?” I ask, holding back the urge to snort.

“I don’t know. All I asked you was: “Do you want to go for a walk?” and you started to laugh.” Kuvira says, now chuckling.

I smile and shake my head, but then I start to laugh again.

I take a deep breath and calm myself down.

We sit down on the couch again.

I look at Kuvira again, over the last two years she has let her hair grow out, and it’s still the same color, that it always has been. She’s still is pretty young.

Of course who am I kidding, we’re the same age and my hair is still in a pixie cut and hasn’t grown out at all. I’m still not sure how that’s possible.  

“So what do you want to do today?” Kuvira asks.

“Huh?” I say and I snap out of the daze I was in. “Oh uh, I’m not sure.”

“How about we…”

“Before you finish that sentence, I will answer your question: yes I would love to go for a walk.”

“Sounds perfect where do you want to go?”

“I want to go back to Chicago.”

“That would be wonderful.” Kuvira says.

“Don’t forget me.” Baatar says.

“Why would we?” I say.

* * *

Everyone get’s off the train and walks down the platform. “We finally made it to Chicago.”

The train ride was a bit longer than expected, but we’re in Chicago, so that’s all that matters. The city looks a lot bigger than last time, but that tends to happen when more people move to a city. Since the last election things have been calmer in the city, I think.

I turn towards Baatar Jr. “Do you think we should stop and get something to eat, before we go visit Korra?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” He says.

“Alright, where do you want to go?” Su asks.

“I know the perfect place.” Kuvira suggests.

I look at her and we both crack a smile, we continue walking together.

* * *

 We arrive at the restaurant and sit down, lot’s of people stare at us when we walk in. I’m not sure why.

We sit down at one of the table’s and the waiter walks out and sets down our food. We look at the bowls, there’s noodles inside.

“How does the the waiter always know, what we want to order.” Kuvira asks me.

“Because I own this restaurant, that’s why.” the waiter says.

We all look at him and I feel like I recognize him. I _do_ recognize him. “Bolin!”

Bolin lets out a laugh and gives us all a hug. “Haha, It’s so great to see you guys!”

“Same.” I say, as I pull away from his hug.

“So, how you guys been?” Bolin asks.

“It could be better.” Opal says.

Bolin looks over at Opal. “Opal, you’re here too.”

Opal get’s up and gives Bolin a hug. “I missed you so much.”

Bolin releases Opal. Suddenly everyone starts to hear a chittering sound. A fire ferret hops up on Bolin’s shoulder.

“It’s nice to see you too Pabu.” Opal says.

Pubu squeaks in response. Opal let’s out a giggle and we start to laugh.

“Do you guys mind if I hang out?” Bolin asks.

“No, not at all.” Kuvira says.

Bolin sits down and we tell him everything, that has happened since we last saw each other. By the time we’re done, we had received a very shocked look from him.

“Wow, you guys have been through a lot.”

“Well, we should head over to city hall and go see Korra.” I say.

“Can I come?” Bolin asks.

“Sure, why not?” Baatar Jr. says.

We walk out of the restaurant together.

* * *

 

Korra sits at her desk, looking over her paperwork. She huffs out a sigh and looks at the clock. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon. She had just signed a deal for Asami’s company to be demolished. That was the hardest decision she needed to make. Well with Asami and her father dead, there was no one else to look after the company. Korra hadn’t slept well the night prior, she way too many things she had to think about. She put her head down on her desk and closed her eyes, then the intercom in her office went off.

Korra let out a groan.

“What is it?” she asked.

_“There’s someone here to see you.”_

Korra dropped her head into her hands _“I’m so tired. Why would Kuvira and Christine want to visit me now?”_

“Alright send them in.” Korra finally replied.

_“Yes ma’am_ . _”_

The door to her office opened and Korra let’s out a tired sigh. “Seriously you guys couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“No we couldn’t.”

_“Wait, that’s not Kuvira or Christine.”_ Korra thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am leaving this as a cliffhanger.


	88. Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has been captured.

Everyone get’s off the train and walks down the platform. “We finally made it to Chicago.”

The train ride was a bit longer than expected, but we’re in Chicago, so that’s all that matters. The city looks a lot bigger than last time, but that tends to happen when more people move to a city. Since the last election things have been calmer in the city, I think.

I turn towards Baatar Jr. “Do you think we should stop and get something to eat, before we go visit Korra?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” He says.

“Alright, where do you want to go?” Su asks.

“I know the perfect place.” Kuvira suggests.

I look at her and we both crack a smile, we continue walking together.

* * *

 We arrive at the restaurant and sit down, lot’s of people stare at us when we walk in. I’m not sure why.

We sit down at one of the table’s and the waiter walks out and sets down our food. We look at the bowls, there’s noodles inside.

“How does the the waiter always know, what we want to order.” Kuvira asks me.

“Because I own this restaurant, that’s why.” the waiter says.

We all look at him and I feel like I recognize him. I _do_ recognize him. “Bolin!”

Bolin lets out a laugh and gives us all a hug. “Haha, It’s so great to see you guys!”

“Same.” I say, as I pull away from his hug.

“So, how you guys been?” Bolin asks.

“It could be better.” Opal says.

Bolin looks over at Opal. “Opal, you’re here too.”

Opal get’s up and gives Bolin a hug. “I missed you so much.”

Bolin releases Opal. Suddenly everyone starts to hear a chittering sound. A fire ferret hops up on Bolin’s shoulder.

“It’s nice to see you too Pabu.” Opal says.

Pubu squeaks in response. Opal let’s out a giggle and we start to laugh.

“Do you guys mind if I hang out?” Bolin asks.

“No, not at all.” Kuvira says.

Bolin sits down and we tell him everything, that has happened since we last saw each other. By the time we’re done, we had received a very shocked look from him.

“Wow, you guys have been through a lot.”

“Well, we should head over to city hall and go see Korra.” I say.

“Can I come?” Bolin asks.

“Sure, why not?” Baatar Jr. says.

We walk out of the restaurant together.

* * *

Korra stayed standing behind her desk, just in case if her intruders wanted to attack. The entire office went dead silent. The two intruders slowly walked towards her and she started to back up, until she was backed against the wall.

“Who are you guys?” Korra says.

She looked from the first person, to the second person. The first person though, Korra felt she knew. This person, had green eyes, long black hair and a red and black Future Industries jacket.

Korra mouth dropped open in shock and she dropped out of her bending stance “Asami?”

Asami sat down on the couch, across from her. “Hello Korra.”

“How…” Korra’s words got stuck in her throat, but she pushed them out. “How are you alive?”

Asami let out a laugh and Korra let out a chuckle.

Asami finally spoke. “I’m not exactly sure how, but I would assume, that it was the same reason that you came back.”

Korra walked over to Asami and gave her a hug, tears started to flow down her face. “I missed you so much.”

Asami closed her eyes and returned Korra’s hug. They both stood in silence, hugging each other. Asami turned back to the other person standing at the door and mouthed the word “Now.”

The person by the door walked towards them, slowly.

Asami ran her hand through Korra’s hair and whispered “I missed you too, but I’m back now. So you have nothing to worry about.”

The other person, stopped several inches from the other two were standing and handed Asami her shock glove. Asami continued to comfort Korra.

“I’m glad you’re okay Korra, but I’m sorry that I have to do this.” Asami whispered, as she slid her glove on.

Suddenly, Korra felt pain rip through her. She couldn’t move and she slumped against Asami's chest. She let out a scream and then fell to the ground. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the pain was too much. Spots started to crowd her vision.

The last thing Korra heard was: “Alright, tie her up, and let's go.”

* * *

 Baatar, Kuvira and I arrive at City Hall, we walk inside and up to her secretary’s desk.

The man behind the desk doesn’t look up. “Can I help you?”

“We’re here to see President Avatar Korra.”

“Names please.” The man says, now looking at his computer.

“Kuvira and Baatar Jr. Beifong, Avatar Christine Allen, Bolin and Su Beifong and her family.” Kuvira says.

The man looks up at us in confusion and says “Wait, weren’t you guys just here?”

“Uh no. We just came from a restaurant.” Su says.

“I have it, in my computer that, you were just here.” The secretary says.

“No.”

“That’s odd, I just let some people under your guys names, in to go see Korra.”

He continues to look through the files on his computer. I give Kuvira a worried look and she shrugs.

“What time did I let them in?” Korra’s secretary mutters to himself. “Ah ha, here we go.”

He turns the screen towards us and shows us the time, we had supposedly checked in.“About an hour ago, someone else came by and checked in under your names. But go ahead, you guys can go in. ”

“Thank you.” I say.

We walk towards her office and when we get inside, we see that the room has been trashed and that Korra’s not there.

“Where is she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. What has Asami done to Korra?
> 
> *Korra stands up and smacks herself with a sandwich. She savagely pulled out a raw potato and bit into it, chewing while glaring at a potato. A cat passed by and she look at it hungrily.*
> 
> Sorry. My friend made me put that. Lol.


	89. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar makes a plan to save Avatar Korra

Korra slowly wakes up and when she fully comes too. She begins to look around, but everything was so dark.

“Ugh, where am I?” Her head throbbed and her ribs burned. She tried to sit up, but instead she let out groan and laid back down.

Once her eyes adjusted, she took in her surroundings. Aside from the room being dark, it was small. The room was about, six feet wide by six feet long. The only building in Chicago that had a room this size. _Erudite headquarters._ Korra’s eyes widened. _“I thought the building burned down, I‘m sure it did!”_

Korra just shook her head, she tried to stay awake but she couldn’t, she closed her eyes. That is all.

* * *

 

“Where could Korra be?” Su asks.

“I don’t know.” Baatar Jr. replies.

We’re all in her office, looking through files and papers, trying to find anything about her whereabouts. But we can’t find anything. Bolin looks at the door and inspects it for any sign of a break-in, there’s nothing. He turns back to everyone and shakes his head.

“There’s no sign of a break-in.” he adds.

“Well, of course there would be no sign of a break-in, the people who kidnapped Korra wouldn’t want anyone to know that they were here.” Baatar Jr. says.

“We’ll just have to keep looking.” Baatar Sr. says. “Don’t worry Bolin we’ll find her.”

Bolin just nods.

I plop down on the couch in Korra’s office and exhale a sigh. I look down at the leather couch and notice a red and black colored piece of fabric. I pick it up and inspect it further. I’m not sure what it is.

Bolin looks over at me “What is it Christine?”

I shake my head “I’m not sure.”

He walks over to me and I put the fabric in his hand. He takes a close look at it. “I know what this is.”

“What?” I say.

“It’s fabric from Asami‘s Future Industries jacket.”

I snap my gaze back at him “Did you just say _Asami?”_

“Yes, why?” Bolin asks.

“That’s not possible.” I whisper to myself. “She’s supposed to be dead.”

“There has to be some explanation for this.” Su says.

While the other talk, I sit down on the couch again. I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. My emotions take over and tears start to leak out of my eyelids. My next breath comes out shaky. Someone walks over and sits down next to me.

“What’s wrong?”

I turn my head to the side and wipe my eyes. “Nothing.”

“You’re lying.”

I lift my head “Really Kuvira, how is it that you know I’m lying. I mean, I…” My voice fades and I stop mid-sentence. “Sorry Baatar.”

Baatar Jr. sits down next to me. “You don’t need to apologize to anyone, including me. I know that me being around you is hard. But I can’t go on acting and then being ignored all the time. You saved us, I know that.”

I sniff and take another deep breath “Thank you Baatar, I really needed someone to talk too.”

“No problem.”

I lean into him and he gives me a tight squeeze. I close my eyes and relax.

The last thing I hear Baatar say is: “We’re going to get through this. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the plan work?


	90. Epilogue: The Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it... will everyone make it to Korra in time?

_“Korra, wake up.”_

Korra let’s out a groan and slowly comes to. She rubs her eyes and blinks a few times. Once her vision clears, she looked across from her and at the other end of the room. There she saw Asami standing, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

“What are you doing here?” Korra asked.

At first Asami said nothing. She just stood there staring at Korra. She walked over and sat down in the chair by the bed. “Hey Korra.”   

Korra sat there in confusion, still trying to figure out how and why Asami is alive. She tried to think of something, _anything,_ that made this make any sense. But nothing came to her.

“Korra…” Asami hesitated for a moment, then continued “I know, that I may have hurt you, in more ways than I can imagine but...“ Asami hesitated once more. Then she finally finished “But can we at least be friends?”

The statement shocked Korra, she tried to say something, but then anger started to stir inside her and finally she snapped.“You think that I would want to be friends with you, even after you kidnapped me!! No! We are never going to be friends again!!! I never want see or hear from you again!!!!”

Asami stood there speechless at first and then let out a sigh, she stood up and walked towards the small desk in the room. “Fine. You leave me no choice.” She let out a yell and charged towards Korra with her shock glove and Korra let out a scream. Suddenly Asami’s movement stopped dead and she let out a whimper.

“Don’t move!” Baatar Jr. shouted as he bloodbent Asami.

Korra looked behind Baatar Jr. and sees Su and her family and Kuvira and Christine.

“Korra!” I yell as I run passed Asami.

“Christine!” she yells back.

I run up beside her and start to help her off the bed. She looks at me eyes wide. I scoop her up in my arms and start to run.

As I run out of the room with Korra, I turn back to Baatar and yell “Finish her off!”

Baatar bloodbends Asami until her heart stops and she hangs lifeless in the air. He let’s her go and runs out of the room, to catch up with us. Korra wraps her arms around my neck, so she doesn’t fall.

She looks me square in the eye and says “You’re real?”

I smile down at her and say “Yeah, I’m real. Now let’s get you out of her.”

* * *

 

We make it out of Erudite headquarters and keep running. Korra still hanging onto me tightly. We reach the train tracks and the train charges passed us. We start to run and I help Su, Kuvira and her family on. Korra is still running to catch up. I lean out the side of the train car.

“I got it!” she yells.

“I know you do.” I lean over and with one arm grab onto her and pull her inside.

She stands once she’s in the car and says “Thank you.”

“No problem.” I say.

She leans into me and gives me a hug. I give her a squeeze. She leans her head into my shoulder and sniffles. Kuvira walks over and gives us a hug, before walking away.

“I lost everything today.” Korra whispers. “I don’t even know I am anymore.”

“I know who you are.” I whisper back.

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah.”

Chicago is in pieces, we have no home, no place to live. But for now will ride the train to the end of the line… then we’ll jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is the last chapter of this fanfic maybe... I don't know.  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Legend Of Korra Meets Allegiant: Movie/Play Adaptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754632) by [TheGreatUniter1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1)




End file.
